Meet Me In St Louis
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: Meet me in St. Louis, Louis, Meet me at the fair,Don't tell me the lights are shining any place but there M/M Slash Set in the 1920's  Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I decided that I wanted to write another story featuring my pairings. It's kinda of a rip off of Romeo and Juliet....minus the weird talking, and people dieing, oh and funny clothes. Then I decided that it was gonna be a Mafia fic set in the 1920's when Mafia rivalries were bad due to competition to sell alcohol. I decided that the heels would be one Mafia or Mob whatever and that the Faces would be I had the problem with coming up with their names. They became The Phenoms and Legacy. I also did research on how a mob was constructed like ranks and such. This is what I came up with:**

**The Phenoms:**

**Boss-- The Undertaker, but he's called Mark in this**

**Underboss-- Evan Bourne**

**Consigliere--" Boss's right-hand man" John Cena**

**Caporegime--" Is in charge of a crew of about 10-20 soldiers"--Kofi Kingston: MVP, Mark Henry, Yoshi Tatsu, Zack Ryder, Primo, Hornswoggle, Finlay, Jimmy Wang Yang, JTG, Shad**

**R-Truth: Matt Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Shelton Benjamin, Slam Master J, The Great Khali, Goldust, John Morrison( who doubles as Evan's Consigliere), Edge, Christian, Carlito**

**Legacy:**

**Boss--"Cowboy" Bob Orton**

**Underboss--Randy Orton**

**Consigliere--Batista**

**Caporegime-- Big show: Miz, Chavo Guerrero, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase Jr., Jack Swagger, Sheamus, Vladimir Kozlov, William Regal, Chris Jericho, CM Punk**

**Ezekiel Jackson: Caylin Croft, David Hart Smith, Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre, Kane, Luke Gallows, Mike Knox, Trent Barreta, Tyson Kidd, Chris Masters**

**So that's the mobs. I tried my best with everything so here it goes**

* * *

Evan sighed as he leaned against the brick building, pulling his fedora further over his eyes and reaching into his pocket to pull out a cigarette.

He sighed and brought it to his lips and lit it.

He took a long drag and blew out a large cloud of grey smoke and watched it disappear in the night air.

" What did I tell youz bout them things?" Evan jumped at the voice that had startled him.

John dropped down from the ledge he had been sitting on watching Evan. Evan scowled at him, " And what have I told you bout dat shit?"

John rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall across from Evan, " You knowz its my job."

Evan rolled his eyes, " Well stop it." John sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, " Do you really hate me that much?"

Evan's eyes widened, " No Johnny I don't hate ya, it's just that I hate this." Evan said motioning with his hands.

John nodded his head, " Not everybody could handle this life." Evan sighed and took another drag from his cigarette, " And that's why I smoke, It helps."

John nodded his head and Evan sighed, " I don't think Mark made the right choice picking me."

John cocked an eyebrow and shifted looking at Evan.

He didn't see why Evan doubted himself so much, Mark had raised Evan himself along with John.

Mark had a soft spot for little kids, heck he had 3 girls of his own.

John did a quick up down of Evan, he had a black fedora with gray pinstripes on it perched on his head, pulled down low so his eyes weren't visible.

The suit he was wearing matched the fedora to a tee, he black shoes barely showed from underneath the cuffs of his pants and his jacket was opened to show the white shirt he had on.

John smiled, Evan dressed so close to Mark it wasn't even funny, their tempers even matched.

John smiled, " Why wouldn't Mark pick you? The man raised you himself, he knowz you better then anybody. He knowz what he's doin."

Evan sighed and looked over at John. His chocolate brown hair was blowing in the slight night breeze and his own suit matched Evan's.

The only thing different was John had no shirt underneath revealing his sculpted abs.

Evan's eyes dropped to the tattoo John had on his inner forearm. Every single person in The Phenoms had one, It was Mark's symbol.

Evan, John, Cena, and Mark had the largest ones. It took up almost all of their forearm, everyone else had smaller ones closer to their wrist.

John smiled and followed Evan's eyes, " Only the best." John mumbled.

Evan smiled and rolled up his own sleeve staring down at his own tattoo, " Only the best."

* * *

Randy crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as his father rambled on about Legacy's latest plans.

He really didn't care to be honest, he hated this. Being a part of this wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Not only did he not like the people his father associated with, he didn't like what his father did.

He was gonna make sure things changed when he took closed his eyes and tuned out his father, thinking of the brunette boy he had seen a few days ago walking with Cena.

He had wondered who the kid was, he didn't look old enough to be in a mob, let alone The Phenoms.

" Aren't you supposed to be listening?" Ted asked. Randy cracked open an eye and smiled, " Yeah, but I ain't."

Ted laughed and smiled, " Well what are you thinking about then? Some doll(1)?" Randy shook his head, " Not exactly."

Ted smiled, " Im surprised. Randy thinking about a guy." Randy laughed and swung playfully at Ted, "Watch yourself DiBiase. Why don't you go play with Cody."

At that moment Cody came up behind Ted, " Why is Ted playing with me?" he asked. Randy just laughed, " Seriously though. How do you guys stand it?"

Ted shrugged his shoulders and wrapped an arm around Cody's waist and pulled him into his side, " We just deal I guess."

Cody smiled, " I don't care what other people think of me and Ted. I love him, he loves me. That's all that matters."

Randy smiled at his two best friends, he loved the fact that the two of them were happy with each other.

As if on cue, Mike and Jack came strolling around the corner, Jack carrying Mike on his back, " What we miss?"

Randy shook his head and smiled, " Notin." He was amazed when Jack and Mike had gotten together.

They were an odd pairing to say the least. From the moment Jack had come here Mike had been all over him.

Mike was a notorious vamp(2), and Jack finally bent to Mike's will. The two were basically inseparable.

These four men were Randy's best friends and his best men. He didn't know what he would do without them.

He looked them all over for a minute taking in their appearance.

Cody had on a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and suspenders, his black pants, covered his shoes except for a small portion.

Ted dressed similarly to Cody, the only difference only one of his sleeves was rolled up and he had no suspenders.

Randy's eyes drifted to Mike, whose trademark fedora sat un top of his head, his sleeves too were rolled up and he also donned suspenders, but with both straps hanging off his shoulders.

Jack, had both suspenders straps still on his shoulders, and his sleeves rolled up only once to reveal his wrists. His long pants just skimmed the top of his shoes.

Randy smiled at them, when he realized they all dressed the same. Everyone else wore the trademark suit and pants, except for a few others that ran under Randy's jurisdiction.

He smiled and looked down at his own wrist where the large L was inked into his skin, he looked over at his men and smiled when he realized they were all brandishing their wrists, " It means were better then you." Randy mumbled.

They all nodded their heads and smiled, " Better then you."

* * *

**(1)= an attractive woman**

**(2)= a seducer of men, an agressive flirt**

**Sooo this took me forever to write**

**Randy: REBELLION**

**Evan: Ew I smoke?**

**John: I talk weird**

**Me: I love the way you talk **

**Mike: Ew I got Cena's man**

**Jack: Wtf 0turning to me- CHANGE IT**

**Me: Nope I like it that way**

**Cody: I like it so far**

**Ted: Me 2**

**Me: Good **

**....... so yeah **


	2. Meet me at the fair

**So here it is numba 2!! This is my second version of it, because I liked this one better. it's only 752 words but it's what i got**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**... Though I wish I did **

* * *

Evan sighed and sat up in bed, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed.

He winced as his bare feet touched the cold floor, and he got up grabbing his clothes, shoes, and hat as he exited his room.

By the time he descended down the stairs, he was fully dressed.

He looked around before he stopped at the door tugging his fedora onto his head.

He sighed and tugged open the door exiting the house, not really caring where he was going nor knowing.

* * *

Randy crossed his arms as he listened to his father speak. " And if anyone gets in the way, you guys know what to do."

All the men nodded their heads and exited the room except Randy.

" _MY_ men will _NOT_ be using drastic measures that you want them to."

Bob rolled his eyes, " Then _YOU_ and _YOUR_ men can stay behind."

Randy smirked and stood, " Works for_ ME _and_ MY _men. Just you wait, you'll be sorry you ever named me your successor."

Bob stood and crossed the room, " Is that a threat Randal? Because you know I could get rid of you just like _THAT_." Bob punctuated the last word with a snap of his fingers.

Randy smirked and turned to exit the room, calling over his shoulder as he exited, " No that's a promise."

* * *

Evan sighed and pressed his back against the wall, his unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

He sighed as he searched through his pockets for his book of matches, smiling when he found them.

He lit his cigarette and took a long drag, before blowing the smoke out and sighing.

This really was a nasty habit, but he didn't care it calmed his nerves.

He raised the cigarette back to his lips and sighed before placing it between them.

" Well well well, look it at who we got here." Evan raised his head at the familiar voice, only to be struck with the heel of a shoe.

Next thing he knows, he's succumbing to the darkness that is unconsciousness.

* * *

Randy jolted out of his bed, at hearing the commotion that had arisen downstairs.

He threw open his door and was surprised to find Ted, Cody, Mike, Jack, Drew, Tyson , and David already dressed and waiting for him.

They all made their way down the stairs to find the men who had gone on the mission tossing something back and forth and each taking a blow.

" What the fuck is going on here?" Randy asked.

Batista smirked, " Well we found a little something from The Phenoms."

With that he threw forward the body of Evan. Randy blinked a few times, before he realized this was the boy he had seen with Cena and the same boy that had been plaguing his thoughts.

He winced inwardly as he saw the cuts and bruises that littered Evan's face.

" Where did you find him?" Randy demanded.

* * *

John knocked on Evan's door and waited a few minutes before opening it to find the room empty.

He ran out into the hallway and yelled for Mark.

Within minutes, everyone was gathered in the living room, surrounding Mark as he assigned them places to look for the small man.

John did his best to keep the tears away from his eyes as Mark expressed the urgency of finding Evan before Legacy did.

" Remember", Mark said his tone becoming one full of concern, " We have to find him before Bob and his crew do."

Everyone nodded and exited the room, except John.

He turned to Mark and sighed, " Mark it's all my fault."

Mark sighed and placed a hand on John's shoulder, " No its not. Its mine for placing all this stress on him."

John sighed the tears pricking at his eyes, " But I cant help but feel like its mine."

Mark sighed, " Don't do this to me now John, you need to be strong okay?"

John nodded his head and wiped his eyes, " Now you and J are gonna go look for him. Ill be fine here by myself, just in case he comes back. J's waiting for you."

John nodded his head and ran out the door, climbing into the car that Cena had pulled up front.

Mark sighed and made his way over to a chair and sitting down, he placed his chin in his hands and sighed, " Please be okay." he murmured to himself.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooo whadda ya think?**

**Evan: And on top of smoking I get kidnapped?! Jeez Woman**

**Me: sorry**

**Randy:...... REBELLION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**John: At least I didn't talk weird this time**

**Me: I still love the way you talk**

**Jack: So if Im with Mike...who does John get?**

**Me: It's a surprise**

**Mike: No one better get my Kofi!**

**Me:.... Mayyyyybbbbeeee**

**.... okay so I'm working on getting pics of the guys, which is hard cuz I fail at art so bases FTW**


	3. Don't tell me the lights are shinin

**" Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs. Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers eyes. Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet."-- William Shakespeare**

* * *

Evan didn't even blink as the large fist connected with the side of his face.

The punch sent him to the floor and effectively splitting his lip open.

He inwardly winced as the taste of copper filled his mouth.

" Are you going to tell us or not?" Dave growled picking up the smaller man by the front of his shirt.

Evan glared and spit in Dave's face, " Fuck you." he growled.

Dave threw him to the floor and began to drive his large foot into Evan's ribs effectively breaking a few of them.

" So you wanna do shit the hard way huh?" Dave growled, " Well then we'll do shit your way. Tie him up and leave him down here."

After Evan's hands and ankles had been securely bound did he speak, " You are gonna be sorry when Mark finds out you have me. He's gonna hunt each and every one of you down and kill you slowly."

Dave scoffed and grabbed Evan's shirt hoisting him up, " You really think Mark cares about some little shit like you? Please spare me the laughter." Dave dropped Evan and left the room, his men following behind him.

* * *

John raked a hand through his hair sighing in frustration, " We've looked everywhere Mark. No sign of him."

Mark sighed and rested his chin in his hand, " Then we can only assume the worst. Legacy must have him."

John sighed and closed his eyes, " They'll kill him."

Mark sighed, " Not necessarily. If they want info from him they wont kill him. They'll just torture him until he gives it up."

John chewed his lip and looked over at Cena who was standing at the window looking out it, his large arms crossed over his chest.

" Dave has him." he stated. Mark's head snapped up, " How do you know that?"

Cena sighed, " Because, remember when I got lost the one day? When they had me Dave was the one who tortured me. If he's there Dave has him."

Mark winced and stood up, " I need to have a word with Ron then." Mark exited the room and left the two men alone, to think about what was happening to their friend.

* * *

" He can't just do that to people. It's not right. Does he want Mark up our asses!?" Randy fumed glaring at his father.

Bob shook his head, " By the time they realize the boy is missing his body will be in the bottom of the river headed out to sea. "

Randy's eye twitched and he threw his hands up in frustration before exiting the room and slamming the door behind him.

He was surprised to find Ted, Cody, Mike, Jack, Tyson, David and Drew all waiting for him. " What?" Randy asked.

Drew smiled and dangled a pair of keys in front of Randy, " These appen to be the keys to where they have that boy."

Randy snatched them from Drew and smiled, " How did you get these?" Drew blushed and looked away, " He successfully seduced Dave." Ted said smiling.

" It was gross." Mike said scrunching his nose, " I almost cried. Drew trying to be sexy is not a good sight for the eyes."

Drew glared at Mike, " Oh fuck yew Mizanin." Randy laughed and pulled all his men into a hug, " Thanks guys."

Drew rolled his eyes, " Yew better make dis quick. I have to get back to Dave and da rest of them are gonna be look outs."

Randy smiled and nodded his head slipping away from his men and towards the door.

* * *

John sighed and laid his head down on his lover's chest, using his finger to trace the pattern of scars that marred the otherwise perfect skin.

Cena opened one eye and watched him sighing, " Do they bug you that much?"

John's head snapped up and he shook his head, " No actually. I like them to be honest."

Cena cocked an eyebrow, " Why?" John smiled, " Because they're a part of you and I love you Jay."

Cena smiled and grabbed John's chin, kissing him softly. " I love you too."

John sighed and looked out the window, " Do you think he's okay?" Cena sighed and wrapped an arm around John's small waist, " I know he will be."

John sighed, " How do you knowz that?" Cena sighed, " Just a hunch, that someone in that house is looking out for him."

John nodded his head and closed his eyes, usually Jay was right when it came to this type of thing, kinda like a six sense. " You promise?" John asked as he yawned.

" Promise." Cena said dropping a kiss on to John's head.

* * *

Randy cursed silently as he groped the bare walls for a light, feeling slightly accomplished when he found one.

He flicked it on, a small yellow glow filling the dingy basement. He spotted a trail of blood and followed it, he swore when he found the body of the smaller man.

He ran over to him and rolled him over wincing at the damage that had been inflicted on him.

His face was littered in cuts and bruises and his lip was split open.

Randy groaned when he realized the full extent of what they had done to him.

" Imma kill Dave." Randy growled. He untied the man's wrists and ankles, scooping him up in his arms.

Randy made his way up the stairs, by the time he had gotten to his men he was fuming. " Whoa Randy. Why do you have him?" Ted asked.

Randy's eye twitched and he marched over to the door, kicking it in startling his father.

* * *

**Cliffffffhangerrrrrrrrr**

**Morrison + Cena = Cenison **

**Randy:...What did they do?**

**Me: I ain't tell you yet!**

**Evan: Woman what else could you do to me?**

**Me:-evil smirk-**

**John:.....Cena?! CENA?! REALLY?!**

**Me: Yes**

**Cena:.....But y?**

**Me: Because Im the damn author and I friggin said so **

**Mike: Eh I'm pretty cool with havin Jack**

**Jack: Mike's not that bad**

**Ted: Haha suckers I get to keep my Coddles**

**Me: That's only cuz I refuse to pair you with anyone but Cody and Cena**

**Cody: Uhm I dont think so Ted is mine **

**Me: Watch it Rhodes or you'll get Henry**

**Cody:...That's just wrong**

**Me:...Yeah I'm gonna have nightmares now of big black guys in red speedos chasing you.....**


	4. Anywhere but there

**So I havent updated in forever the first half of this was saved on my comp from like a month ago, so to make up for taking so long i wrote a whole lot more alomst 2000 words 1972 to be exact**

**And as for my other fic Sleeping With The Enemy it might get updated tomorrow.....MIGHT**

**and btw Jay is Cena cuz it s way to hard to write Cena or John when hes with John M.**

* * *

**_"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night_."--William Sahkespeare**

* * *

Evan groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times and surveyed his surroundings.

He was in a dimly lit room with white walls and a small window with bars over it.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and realized that his foot was chained to the bed. " Nice." He mumbled.

As he went to stand he felt all the abuse that had been put on his body the previous day.

He winced and feel back onto the bed. The door opened and a small brunette and a large blonde came through the door arguing.

* * *

John sighed and twirled a piece of hair around his finger.

He looked out the window of his room, he was waiting for Mark and Jay to get back from meeting with the Harts.

They were the most infamous mob family in the area and had been for several years. Natalya or Nattie as many called her was a part of The Phenoms, the only woman in the whole mob.

Mark respected her and treated her like his own daughter, and she was loved by everyone.

The reason for Mark's and Jay's trip was that they needed help finding Evan and the Harts had promised Mark they would help with any problems he had.

There was a knock at John's door and he lifted his head and smiled when he saw who was standing there.

* * *

Evan blinked a few times as the brunette and blonde continued to argue. He had seen the brunette before but not the blonde.

The brunette was a friend of John's and one of Legacy's best hit men. " Whatever Jack, just do what Randy tells you." the brunette fumed.

The blonde glared down at him and crossed his arms turning away from him, noticing for the first time that Evan was there. " Hey. He's awake." the blonde said.

The brunette turned his head and smiled, " Welcome back. " Evan cocked his head to the side, " Where am I?"

* * *

" Welcome to the house of Legacy." the brunette smiled opening his arms.

Evan's eyes widened when he remembered everything that had happened and he looked around for the large man who had hurt him.

The blonde noticing his distress smiled, " Don't worry. He won't hurt you anymore. Randy made sure of that."

Evan cocked his head to the side again and then jumped as the brunette came over to him and lifted up the overly large shirt he was wearing to examine his ribs.

" Go get Drew for me will yah." he said looking up at the blonde, " He needs to do another one over on this kid." The blonde nodded his head and left the room.

* * *

John smiled as Nattie came over and sat down on the bed next to him, " You miss him?" she asked.

John sighed and nodded his head, " A lot. It's all my fault. He's my responsibility to look after and protect and I failed."

Nattie gave him a sad smile, " You can't keep track of him at all times, its not your fault." John sighed, " I cant help but feel like it is though."

She nodded her head and ran a hand through her pink-tinged locks, " Well no one thinks its your fault at all. Ev is know for wandering off when he wants to think." John nodded his head and looked out the window again.

Nattie smiled when she noticed a grey and white photo on the table, she picked it up and smiled it was a picture of all the men plus her.

It had been taken the day she joined, she smiled as she scanned the faces of the people, her smile growing bigger when it landed on John and Jay.

* * *

Evan winced as the man who had introduced himself as Drew, began wrapping up his abused ribs. It was very painful and Evan just wanted to punch the man but held back.

Along with him several other men had entered the room as well. There was the blonde and brunette from earlier, Evan knew now as Jack and Mike.

Standing in the corner was another blonde and brunette, named Ted and Cody.

Across from them was a large brunette named David and sitting on the table was a light skinned man named Tyson.

He had yet to see this Randy person who everyone had been speaking of. He winced again and cried out in pain as Drew tightened the last few parts of his bandage.

* * *

Nattie smiled, " I never noticed you two were holding hands."

John smiled and stood looking over her shoulder at the picture. Mark stood tall and looming, the only person in the picture not smiling.

Next to him stood Evan, his fedora pulled over his eyes making only his large smile visible.

Next to him was himself and he had thrown an arm over Evan's shoulder, standing behind him was John, their fingers intertwined over Morrison's shoulder.

Next to him was Kofi Kingston, not only his skin tone but his hair making him stand out as he leaned on Yoshi Tatsu.

Behind them stood the very large Mark Henry with Zack and Jimmy on both sides of him, next to them stood Finlay with Hornswoggle on his shoulders.

Primo, MVP, JTG, Shad and Carlito also stood in the back, grinning widely. Ron, Matt, Rey, Shelton, J( Slam Master J), Dust( Goldust), Edge and Christian had all managed to stand in front of Khali who toward over everyone in the picture.

John smiled it was a wonder they had found a suit large enough for the man, and smack in front of the picture crouching a wide smile adorning her face was Natalya.

* * *

Evan looked at the men who all were in the room, Mike and Jack were arguing again and Drew was playing referee as the rest looked on.

Cody smiled and made his way over to the bed sitting down besides Evan, " They're always like this, but they love each other. The only annoying thing about it is how loud their make-up sex is."

Evan laughed, " When do I get to meet Randy?" Cody shrugged his shoulders, " Whenever he gets here I guess. He's out unwillingly doing shit for his father."

Evan nodded his head, he had heard the whole story from Mike earlier.

It turns out Randy hated the things his father did and since he couldn't just form his own mob had taken a select few men and they ran under his jurisdiction.

Evan thought the whole idea was great, instead of causing crime they prevented it. Each man had his own category Evan guessed you could call them.

Mike for example went after men who abused their wives and children, he had been a victim of it when he was smaller and was determined to keep it from happening to anyone else.

Jack went after people who abused those with special needs, his lips growing up was always trouble for him so therefore he wanted to help people just like him.

Tyson and David went after rapist, which seemed like the Hart's specialty, David was Nattie's cousin and Tyson her former boyfriend, although Evan had an inkling that they were still together.

Cody helped to protect the weak who could not stand up for themselves and Ted protected those who were innocent of mind.

Drew being the only one educated in medicine, often disposed of the bodies.

As for Randy he protected gays, bisexuals and transgender, this struck Evan as interesting when Mike told him and he wondered if he was just another one they could add to the list that had been rescued by Randy._**(****A/N: I know mobs did illegal shit but this is my story and what I write goes so shush.....some of the stuff they do is still illegal...hence the bodies) **_

* * *

John sighed and crossed his arms, Mark had decided that if Evan was not found soon that someone would have to infiltrate Legacy and bring him back out.

If that person did not return within a few days an all out war would occur. The only problem they faced, was when and who to send?

Due to Jay's insisting they were to wait a few weeks at least, he had a feeling that Evan was safe and Mark never doubting him agreed.

Now they had the task of deciding who would go in and retrieve Evan.

Both John's were immediately out of the question, even though John had whined and complained that it was his fault. It was decided that Kofi was to be the man to go in and with that decision Mark stood and exited the room.

Everyone eventually dispersed minus both John's and Kofi. " I'll do whatever it takes to get him back mon. Believe me." John nodded his head and pulled them man into a hug.

The three of them had basically been raised together, since Mark had adopted each of them. The two men stayed in the embrace for a few minutes before parting and Kofi exited the room leaving only John and his lover in the room.

Jay came up behind John and wrapped his arms around his waist snuggling his face into his neck. " He's gonna be just fine." he mumbled.

John sighed and leaned back letting his forehead rest against Jay's broad shoulder, " I hope so Jay. I fucking hope so." Jay sighed and dropped a kiss on John's exposed temple, " He will be and there's gonna be no need for this war shit or anything like that. I know how Orton operates."

John cocked an eyebrow, " Randy? What's he got to do with this?" Jay sighed, " More then you know. He's the one who saved me, helped me get my strength back and helped me back here to you. And if im correct he'll do the same for Evan"

John sighed, " But what does Evan have to do with him?" Jay laughed, " A few weeks ago when we were walking, we passed Randy and a few of his men, he was watching Evan." John looked up at him confusedly, " I think im catchin on here."

* * *

Evan sighed and look towards the door when a loud knock resonated from it.

Drew stood up from where he was sitting and made his way to the door. He opened it and there stood Randy Orton.

Evan did a quick up down of the man and when their eyes met his heart beat so fast and hard he was afraid it was gonna burst out of his chest.

He took a few minutes to take in Randy's appearance, he had a white button up shirt that was extremely wrinkled and was missing about half of the top buttons, his suspenders were still on his shoulders and were connected into a pair of black pants that met with a pair of black shoes.

His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow exposing the many tattoos that littered his arms. He had shorn hair and steely blue grey eyes that seemed to pierce through Evan.

He hadn't even noticed that everyone had left the room till Randy was standing in front of him. He grabbed Evan's chin and stared right into his eyes, Evan stared back at him noticing how his eyes seemed softer now almost caring.

" Tell me you feel that." Randy whispered. Evan closed his eyes and nodded his head, afraid to respond. " Look at me." Randy whispered.

Evan opened his eyes and stared up at the man whom he barely knew, but already knew he loved.

He knew he wasn't the only one who had felt whatever it was between him and Randy, everyone had felt it.

He closed his eyes again and sighed bringing his hand up to touch Randy's loving every moment that the spark he felt coursed through him.

* * *

**Soooooo....**

**Randy:....interesting**

**Evan: CHAINED TO A BED!? OH COME ON WOMAN!!!**

**Me: oh stfu**

**John: This is very confusing**

**Cena: I agree**

**Me: Both of you John's shush before I give one of you Mark and one of you Viscera**

**-silence-**

**Me: What I thought**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE BUT ARENT REQUIRED!!!**


	5. We will dance the Hoochee Koochee

**Sorry bout the extremely late update but I've been busy with sports and now that the season is done I'll have more time to write**

**WARNING:**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE AND INCEST **

**IF THAT'S NOT YOUR THING THEN SKIP THE ITALICIZED PART**

**K?**

**K**

**Also for those who also read Sleeping With The Enemy it should have its update tomorrow cuz it's gonna be either really long or two short chapters **

* * *

Randy sighed and rested his head against the window.

The rain outside was pelting down against it, making it impossible to see through it.

He looked over to Evan, who was sound asleep on the bed, the storm outside leaving his sleep unaffected.

His eyes wandered over the boys half clothed form, settling on the bruises that littered his torso.

He winced when they finally rested on the hand shaped ones around Evan's hips.

He had been so pissed when he found out that Dave had done that to him.

He was surprised the young man was not more traumatized, he flinched when the man's name was mentioned but that was about it. He sighed again and turned his eyes back to the window staring out of it, it was nights like this that Randy remembered.

* * *

_Randy sat up in bed, the crash of thunder pulling him out of his deep slumber._

_ His eyes widened and he looked around his room expecting to find a mass murderer to be hiding somewhere, finding nothing he settled back into his bed and closed his eyes. Moments later the door to his room flew open and a very intoxicated Bob Orton made his way into the room._

_ Randy sat up and looked at him, smelling the beer on his breath, " Dad what are you doing?" he asked. Bob just mumbled something incoherent and continued on his way to Randy._

_ Randy threw off the blankets and stumbled out of the bed, attempting to avoid his father. Bob came around the side of the bed and grabbed Randy's arm throwing him onto the bed and pinning him down._

_ Randy struggled against him, before a few hits to the head dazed him. The next few things became a bit blurry in Randy's mind, but all he really remembered was pain and lots of it and blood._

_ He remembers crying afterwards and his father leaving his room with a demand of, " Don't tell your mother." He remembers laying there for hours after it happened and not being able to move and throwing out his sheets the next morning._

_

* * *

_

Tears pricked at the back of Randy's eyes as the memories came flooding back into his head. He shook his head hoping to clear them and ran a hand over his face.

He had been 15 at the time, he was a very timid teenager up until that moment. After that he rebelled in anyway he could.

He smoked, he drank, he did drugs. He did anything to keep his mind off the pain, anything that would help, make him forget. It wasn't to soon after that, that he realized he was gay.

After that he made it his mission in life to protect people like him so that would never happen to anyone again. He turned his eyes back to Evan's now awake form.

He smiled and made his way over softly grabbing Evan's chin in his hand, he caressed his face. " How'd you sleep Baby?"

Evan blushed at the term, " Alright I guess." Randy smiled and caressed his face again, the younger man leaning into it.

Evan looked up at Randy from under his lashes a light blush dusting his cheeks, " Will you stay with me, please?" he asked. Randy smiled and climbed onto the bed wrapping an arm around Evan.

He laid them both down and sighed, he looked down at Evan, the younger man's eyes already closed. He smiled and closed his own eyes hoping for a peaceful sleep.

* * *

John ran a hand through his hair and growled slightly. They were supposed to be back an hour ago.

He got up from his bed and made his way across the room looking out the window. The rain pelted against it and made it impossible to see.

John strained his eyes for the black car that he new was suppose to be already parked outside. He growled again when he noticed what appeared to be a car pull up, a yell from downstairs made him run from the room to see what had happened.

When he got downstairs several men were standing around the sofa and John could make out a small trail of blood on the floor. He pushed through the people and stopped cold.

Laying on the sofa was Jay and he was bleeding.

* * *

" What happened?" John whispered. Mark came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder squeezing it to offer some comfort.

" Nothing was supposed to happen. It was just a stake out and next thing we knew we were surrounded." John closed his eyes and dropped to his knees grabbing one of Jay's hands.

He smiled slightly when he felt him squeeze his hand back. " I told you I'd come back." John smiled, " Youz said you'd come back same way as youz left."

Jay laughed, " I don't remember sayin that but alright." John smiled, " What happened?" Jay shook his head, " Dave. He pulled a knife and well you know the rest."

John nodded his head and turned towards Mark, " I'm gonna need a bowl of hot water, a washcloth, and a needle and thread." Mark nodded his head and went off to gather the things John had asked for.

By the time he had returned everyone had gone and John had removed Jay's jacket and shirt. " It didn't knick anything from what I can tell. He just got him good. I'll clean it up and then sew him up and he'll b fine." Mark nodded his head, " I'm sorry about this."

John shrugged his shoulders as he took the washcloth to Jay's wound, " It's not your fault. It'll just be another scar for me to trace when we lay down."

Mark smiled and ruffled John's hair, " Call me if you need anything." John simply nodded his head and went to work.

* * *

Evan slowly opened his eyes and stared at the man he was snuggled into. He looked so much more peaceful when he was asleep.

Evan looked down at the arms that were encircling his waist and smiled. They were covered n tattoos, Evan managed to get a hand free and began to trace the lines.

He heard randy groan, but continued to trace the tattoos that were in front of him. " Havin fun?" Randy asked.

Evan smiled and nodded his head. " You don't speak a lot." Randy commented. Evan shrugged his shoulders, " Just don't feel the need to." Randy smiled, " It's okay, I know just how you feel."

* * *

John sighed and snuggled his face into Jay's careful to avoid the patch of gauze that covered his stitches.

Jay's chest slowly rose and fell as he slept. John smiled again and lifted his hand to trace the ghostly pale scars that marred John's torso.

Jay let out soft moans as he shifted in his sleep trying to get the soft tickling feeling off his chest.

John smiled and placed a kiss to his chest before losing his eyes and lacing their fingers.

* * *

...**so?**

**Randy: o.0 I got frickin molested**

**Evan: Wahhh Me 2**

**Me: Yes, Yes you both did**

**John: Damn how many scars is he gonna get?**

**Jay: Dam Dammit woman**

**Me: :]**


	6. I will be your tootsie wootsie

**Sooo I'm finding this story easier to update then my other**

**So sorry to anyone who reads that but as soon as I get time this weekend Imma try and get a chapter up...hopefully**

**Also sorry for the shortness of this chapter as well**

* * *

Mark sighed and ran a hand over his face. He was sure that Legacy had his little Evan.

He looked at the men that were seated around the large rectangular table. To his right sat John Cena and his left was empty.

Every time he saw that empty seat he was reminded about the small boy and it worried him.

" I've called this meeting today to establish a plan.", all eyes were on Mark as he spoke, " I've decided that we are no longer going to infiltrate Legacy's hide out. We are simply going to go in and retrieve Evan."

Several nodded their heads and murmured. " Our best men will be going in first. "

He turned to John, " I want you and Mor to assemble a team and get them in there."

Next he turned to Kofi, " And then I want you to. The rest I will take myself. This is going to be a full scale attack on Legacy. Leave no stone un turned in our search."

Everyone nodded at this and began to rise, " And one more thing Gentleman and Lady, If anyone gets in the way….Kill them."

* * *

Evan's eyes shot open at the sound of footsteps and arguing. He tried to move but realized he was still held tightly in Randy's grip.

He rolled over and tried to shake the man awake but to no avail.

" I don't give a damn what he's doing Mizanin, I need to speak with my son right now!" Evan winced at the harshness of the voice and shook Randy again

" Randy please wake up." Evan begged. The door flew open seconds later and Evan found himself being flung behind Randy who had jumped up and pulled the gun out of the hidden holster.

Randy's dad stood wide eyed staring at the barrel of the gun. Behind him stood a very pale Mike.

* * *

Mark dropped his hat on his desk and sat down with a large sigh.

This was probably one of the hardest decisions he had to make in his entirety of being in charge.

He looked at the grey and white photo that hung from the wall above his desk. It had years since that picture was taken, it was him as a young boy with his mother, brother and father.

His brother had gone missing at about the same age as Evan and they had found him a few weeks later washed up on the shore, Legacy's symbol carved into his chest.

His father had led a full blown attack on them and nearly destroyed half the city in his thirst for revenge.

Since then Legacy and the Phenoms have had major issues. A soft knock sounded at his door and he mumbled a soft, " Come in." , he looked to the picture one more time before he tore it off the wall and placed it in his desk.

* * *

Randy had refused to lower the gun and still had it pointed at his father.

Mike had gone and gotten help, and Jack was currently trying to coax the gun out of Randy's hand while Drew softly talked to Randy.

He sighed and lowered the gun turning it out towards Jack who lunged for it ripping it from Randy's hand and passing it to Mike.

" I came here to talk and this is how you greet me?" his father asked fuming.

Randy rolled his eyes and turned towards Evan, who had huddled himself in the corner of the bed.

Randy reached out his hand and Evan lifted his head before cautiously putting his own hand in Randy's.

Randy sighed in relief and pulled the small boy to him and hugged him to his chest, " M' sorry." he mumbled into his hair. Evan just nodded his head and clung tightly to him.

* * *

John slowly pushed open the door and walked in. He hated seeing Mark upset, he just had to do something.

Mark looked up at him and smiled, " What can I do for you John?" John sighed and walked over to Mark and sat down next to him and laid his head on his shoulder.

" You miss him don't you?" he asked.

Mark was quiet for a few moments before sighing, " A whole lot more then I thought I would. I know he can handle himself. He's a strong kid but I'm just worried something bad is gonna happen to him."

John nodded his head, " Like Glen?" Mark tensed at the mention of his name and John nodded his head, " Don't worry Mark, nothing bad is gonna happen to that kid. Jay said there's someone looking out for him."

Mark nodded his head and draped an arm around his adoptive son, " Let's hope so."

* * *

Evan stared at the wall, the floor, the window, he stared anywhere but at the men that were in the room with him.

He sighed and crossed his legs wincing slightly at the pain in them. " So are we just gonna sit here and be quiet?" asked Mike.

Evan shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Mike. " You don't speak much." Cody commented.

Evan nodded his head and whispered, " I just don't feel the need to."

Jack nodded his head, " You're like Randy. He doesn't speak much but when he does it's usually to Ted."

Ted shrugged his shoulders, " Why speak? Actions speak louder then words."

They all nodded in agreement when the door opened. Randy came in and walked across the room stopping in front of Evan.

He softly grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a soft kiss. " I think I might love you." Randy mumbled.

* * *

**Sooo?**

**Evan:...this chapter was kinda nice**

**Randy: Hidden holster? wtf **

**Me: Fool I watch Law & Order they hide those things pretty good**

**John: Awh Mark's like a cuddly bear**

**Jay: Yea until he rips your head off**

**Ted: I like it**

**Cody: Me 2**

**Mike: Must everyone call me Mizanin when angry with me?**

**Me: Yesh**

**Mike: Screw that**

**Me: You love it Mizzles**

**Mike: I hate you**

**Me: Noooooo youuuuuu dontttttt**

**Mike: Shut up**

**Jack: Bahahahah Mizzles**

**Me: Awh don't feel bad Swaggy**

**Jack: Damn you woman**

**Me: God I missed you muses -huggles them all-**


	7. If you will meet in St Louis, Louis

**So this took me forever to update**

**Things that help get chapters done:**

**Music**

**Things that don't help get chapters done:**

**Facebook**

**Treasure Seekers on big fish games**

**Youtube**

**Smackdown **

**Arguing with the tv that Cody rhodes is indeed adopted**

**Also calling Cody Rhodes Ducky ( Bahahaha Ducky Cody Rhodes 3 ) **

**I OWN NOTHING... though I wished I did**

* * *

**Doubt thou the stars are fire,**  
**Doubt the sun doth move,**  
**Doubt truth to be a liar**  
**but never doubt thy love.**

**- William Shakespeare, Hamlet , Act II, Scene II **

**( I figured I'd throw another one of these in ) **

* * *

John watched as his team sparred with Jay's. They had decided to just take full teams instead of separating their talents.

He smiled when he felt a large pair of arms wrap around his waist, " So what do you think?" John asked.

Jay shrugged his shoulders, " I think they'll do fine."

John sighed, " I hope so." They surveyed the men as they trained.

This plan had to work, they were counting on it to.

* * *

Evan stared out the window of the room he was in, he was pretty sure it was Randy's, but he hadn't bothered to ask last night.

The room had a large bay window and a small bed nestled in the corner. He sighed and brought his knees to his chest as he sat in the window, he just wanted to go home.

He hated being cooped up here. They only good thing about it was Randy. He sighed and thought back to yesterday night.

_Randy came in and walked across the room stopping in front of Evan._

_He softly grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a soft kiss. " I think I might love you." Randy mumbled. _

_Evan stared up at him, before closing his eyes. He looked down and tucked in his bottom lip, he looked all around anywhere but Randy's face, he didn't want to look at him not now. _

_Evan's eyes wandered to the men that were in the room with them, a couple had their mouths open others eyes were wide._

_ He scanned them his eyes finally resting on Cody, who was smiling._

_ Evan smiled back at him and nodded his head, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. " I think I love you too." he said._

_ Randy smiled and pulled Evan into his chest, " I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise." Randy mumbled. _

Evan sighed he hadn't seen Randy since last night.

When he woke up this morning Randy was gone, a note left on the pillow stating that he would be back later.

There was a soft knock at the door, before the knob turned. A small blonde woman came through the door, she appeared to be an older woman.

Her presence puzzled Evan he had never seen her before, but something about her looked familiar.

She walked over to the window and smiled before taking a seat in the chair that was placed next to it. " You know he talked to me last night?"

Evan cocked an eyebrow at the woman and studied her face, she had soft features and even softer eyes. He smiled at her instantly knowing he could trust her.

* * *

John sighed and pushed the small handgun around the table. He hated using weapons he absolutely despised them.

He preferred hand to hand combat, he moved faster with his hands and feet then anyone with a knife or gun did, he was a trained fighter.

He had been since a young age, fighting for your life on the streets can really fuck up a kid.

He sighed again and pushed his chair back from the table. " John." Mark warned.

John picked up the gun and tossed it in the air as it came back down towards him he grabbed it and dismantled the gun.

He held all the pieces in his hand dropping them on the table in front of Mark. " No." John said shaking his head.

Everyone shook their heads at John's blatant disregard for what Mark had said. John turned on his heels and exited the room he wasn't going to resort to using guns, he had seen what they could do and he wanted no part of that.

He slammed the door to his room and flopped on his bed. He wrapped his arms around his pillow and buried his face into it, his memories taking him back to that awful night. The night that his life changed forever.

_A young John Hennigan sat on the floor of his families living room. He had a small multicolored ball in his lap and he proceeded to roll it across the floor laughing happily when he mother used her foot to push it back across the floor towards him._

_ His father sat across from them a book in his hands smiling at them. None of them expected the front door to come flying open, or the men to come storming in._

_ In a few moments time John's mother had swept him up and took off up the stairs she opened the door to her room and slammed it shut locking it. _

_She pulled back the carpet that laid across the floor and pulled up the hatch. She kissed John on the head and tucked him into the small hideaway and locked it clutching the key to her chest. _

_She pulled the carpet over the door and smoothed it out, then the door came flying open and with the bits of door came the men and the guns. _

John jumped when the door to his room opened. He kept his eyes shut and his face buried in the pillow hiding from whoever had decided to come in.

He felt their weight on the bed and immediately recognized it as Jay. He sighed and turned over sticking his face into his lover's chest and holding onto him.

He silently let the tears fall and hoped that he had the strength to get through this.

* * *

**Evan: Nothing bad happened to me this time!**

**Randy: Me either!**

**Me: GROVEL BOTH OF YOU! GROVELLLLLLLLLLL!**

**John:...what happens?**

**Me: You'll find out...next time.**

**Jay: That's not fair I wanna know!**

**John: Me 2!**

**Me: Oh well.**

**Ted: I wasn't even in this.**

**Cody: Me either.**

**Me: Awh don worries you'll be in the next one.**

**ALSO: I'm creating a banner thingamagig thingy thing...anywaysssssss it's titled Slash: It's not just in our heads ...I've already got several pictures but if you wanna contribute just let me know and I'll add the pic **


	8. The dresses that hung

**So I figured I'd put this up even though I don't really like it**

**Also I know that the language that John is speaking most likely wasn't spoken around the 1920's but I needed a language and it fit because of Yoshi so shhhhhhh**

**I almost burned down my kitchen while finishing this...I left a pot of water on the stove and it started to burn**

**I own nothing sadly enough **

**

* * *

**

**They do not love that do not show their love.**  
**The course of true love never did run smooth.**  
**Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love.**

**- William Shakespeare**

* * *

Evan sighed and pulled his knees closer to his chest as he looked out the window. The woman had gone and now he was just waiting for Randy.

They had talked for a few hours and Evan had noticed that the woman and Randy had similar traits so he assumed she was his mother.

They had the same steely blue eyes and the same laugh. When they got angry or passionate about something the steely blue eyes would appear to be gray and when being loving or tired the often looked like the soften to a lighter blue.

The one thing Evan had learned form his encounter with the woman was that Randy was scared. He was afraid of everything that had to do with Evan and knowing that Randy was afraid made Evan afraid even more then he already was.

Right now Evan wanted nothing more then to go home and be with his family, but that wasn't happening and it looked as if they weren't coming for him either.

His eyes suddenly became clouded with tears and he squeezed them shut to try and clear his vision, but when he opened his eyes his vision was even more clouded and the tears were running down his cheeks.

He gasped as the door softly clocked open and attempted in vain to wipe the tears away.

* * *

John sighed and pushed his tangled hair out of his face. He looked over at the sleeping form of Jay and smiled, before getting up from the bed.

He grabbed some clothes from around the room and pulled his hair into a low bun. He walked into Evan's room down the hall and sat down on the bed, he laid down letting his head fall on the pillow.

He missed Evan so much, he just needed to see him. His mind was made up, he got up from the bed and exited the room.

He slowly made his way down the stairs careful not to wake anyone. He opened the door and stepped out into the cool night breeze, he turned his head up towards the sky and smiled.

He rolled down the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing and pulled the black suspenders over his shoulders. He was going to get into that building if it killed him, he knew the secret entrances and he knew the buildings layout.

He had traveled there many times when he and Mike had snuck around. He knew exactly how he had to act and talk and what way to dress.

He had hinted at Mike that he might come but never confirmed it, he sighed ad brushed the small strand of hair out his way before taking off down the street.

* * *

Evan looked to the door slight hint of fear in his eyes. When Randy stepped in the room, the fear subsided and Evan let out a long sigh.

Randy walked over to him and sat down across from him in the window. Randy's long legs boxed Evan into where he was sitting, Evan smiled and let one of his hands drop to touch Randy's leg.

Randy gave him a sideways glance before opening his arms and motioning to the smaller man.

Evan pushed himself up from where he was sitting dropping himself into Randy's lap clinging to him.

Randy let out a long sigh and wrapped his arms around Evan, dropping a kiss on his head. " Are you afraid?" Randy asked, breaking the silence.

Evan nodded his head, " Im afraid of what I don't know, but somehow when im with you im alright." Randy smiled and titled Evan's chin up capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

John leaned against the brick building, catching his breath. He was close now he knew that, all he had to do was get in without being caught.

He let out a long sigh and pushed himself off the wall and walked down the street until he came to a large stone building.

He looked around before he headed towards the back, finding the door open. He walked down the small set of steps and into a large room, he looked around before heading towards the stairs he knew would take him upstairs.

He twisted the knob at the top of the stairs and slowly opened it and looked out, finding no one around he exited the door and shut it quietly.

When he turned around he found himself staring at a man with long brown hair pulled into a low pony, " Whit are yew doin?" the man asked.

John blinked a few times, " _If I talk he'll know who I am_" John thought. John blinked a few more times before uttering the first thing that came to his mind, " Nani?"

Drew blinked a few times, " Yew don speck English?" John smiled and cocked his head to the side, " Nani?"

Drew sighed and rubbed a hand over his face and grabbed John's hand. John scrunched up his face, " Patsukin! Sawannai-de!" Drew looked at him weird for a few seconds, " Ae ave no idea whit yewr sayin" John ripped his hand away from Drew and glared, " Sawannai-de!"

Drew sighed and ran a hand over his face, glaring at him, " Stay ere. M' getting Mizanian." John smiled at the name and nodded his head, Drew left and came back a few minutes later Mike trailing behind him. " So you woke me up for what?"

Drew growled, " This!" He said pointing to John. Mike stopped and rubbed his eyes, " Johnny? What are you?"….You know what never mind. Come with me."

Mike grabbed John's hand and dragged him around the corner. " Johnny are you insane?" Mike asked.

John smiled, " Nice to see youz too Mikey." Mike rolled his eyes, " Seriously John. Why are you here? Are you insane?"

John shook his head, " No." Mike narrowed his eyes, " Then what?" John lowered his head, " I came to see Evan."

Mike sighed, " Last time I checked he was with Randy and you definitely don't wanna walkin in on them necking."

John crinkled his nose, " Well I wanna see him."

Mike sighed, " You can see him tomorrow morning. Just stay here for the night. You can stay with Brett. The kid seems to like you and he wont rat cha out." John smiled and hugged Mike, " Thanks man."

* * *

Evan let out a soft whine as Randy's lips left his own. He opened his eyes and looked up at him, smiling.

He could see the lust in Randy's eyes, he smiled up at him and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck pulling him into a kiss. " Want you." Evan mumbled against Randy's lips, pushing his hips up for emphasis.

Randy let out a soft laugh and pressed his lips to Evan's forehead. The two were a tangled mass of limbs and had somehow managed to lay down in the small window area.

Randy sat up and grabbed Evan's hips pulling him up and into his lap. " No matter how much you want me you're not getting me here." Randy mumbled.

Evan let a small huff and began to pout, Randy leaned forward and covered Evan's pouting lips with his own.

" I don't wanna do this if we're never gonna see each other after this whole thing is over." Randy mumbled resting his forehead against Evan's.

Evan let out a soft sigh, " I can't promise anything. I don't know what Mark's gonna do once I go back. He tends to overdue things."

Randy sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Evan, " All I know is that if this all goes the way I want it to, I'll never have to leave you."

Evan smiled, " That'd be copacetic." Randy laughed, " Only for you sheik."

* * *

**Soooooo what cha think?**

**Nani= What**

**Patsukin= Dumb Blonde ( hahahahah)**

**Sawannai-de= Don't touch me ( CAN'T TOUCH THIS!...I'm okay)**

**Copacetic meant excellent or awesome in the 20's ( this is now my favorite word ever)**

**Sheik was a term for boyfriend in the 20's**

**Soooo does anyone know what language John is speakin?**

**Evan: He rejected me?**

**Me: Mhmmm**

**Randy: That's cold**

**Me: Oh well**

**John: WHAT THE HELL! I SOUND LIKE A WEIRDO ENOUGH AS IT IS AND NOW I'M SPEAKIN DIFFERENT LANGUAGES!**

**Me: Dude chill**

**Drew: I still don't get why I'm here**

**Mike:That's word because you know, You can't touch this**

**Me: Oh-oh oh oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh oh oh-oh-oh!**

**Mike: BREAK IT DOWN!**

**Me: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh!**

**Adam: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh!**

**Ron: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh!**

**Mike: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh!**

**Drew: STOP! HAMMER TIME!**

**...Why yes we did just sing You Can't Touch This...I have no life **


	9. in the hall, Were gone

**Sooo I've decided that this will go as long as the song even though I skipped the first verse**

**If I do it how I planned there should be 8 more chapters and then I might write an epilogue**

**natsukileeRKOlover wins! YAYYY **

**How? By guessing that John was speaking japanese**

**YOU WIN...whatever you want really**

**BTWS I own nothing sadly**

* * *

**Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;**  
**And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.**

**- William Shakespeare**

* * *

John twisted the door knob and made his way down the hall. He lifted his knuckles and rapped on the door.

There was a loud thud, followed by a string of swears before the door opened.

John smiled at Mike, who looked like he had just gotten run over.

" Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mike growled. John shook his head, " Usually im up earlier."

Mike rolled his eyes and closed the door reopening it a few minutes later, fully dressed.

He lead John down a long hallway and up a small flight of stairs.

He pointed to the door at the end of the small hallway, " That's where they are."

John turned to Mike, " Aren't youz commin with me?"

Mike sighed and slapped a hand to his face and grabbed John's wrist and dragged him down the hallway.

* * *

Mark sat at the table rubbing his temples. John has disappeared in the middle of the night, no one knew where he was or were he could have gone.

Everyone was standing around arguing with each other as to what to do.

The only ones who hadn't said anything were Yoshi and Cena.

Cena probably hadn't said anything because he was thinking and Yoshi probably just didn't understand what everyone was saying.

Mark let out a sigh and stood, " ENOUGH!" He yelled. Everyone turned from their arguments and stared at him. " Sit down you bunch of idiots!"

They did as they were told and remained silent. " Arguing is going to do nothing. It's not gonna solve our problems and it sure as hell wont bring either of them back."

Several of the men lowered their heads and looked away, ashamed.

* * *

John and Mike stood in front of the door for a few minutes, before it was answered.

Randy had answered it and he didn't look to happy. " What do you want Mizanin?"

He asked. Mike rolled his yes, " Cool your jets, Orton. It's him." he said gesturing to John.

Randy turned to John and gave him an up down, " I know you. You're one of Marks guys."

Randy narrowed his eyes. " You're the hitman's boy. The doc of the place."

John looked down at his feet and then back up at Randy, " Yea itz true. I just wanna see Evan."

Randy blinked, " You came all this way, just to see him?" John nodded his head, " I miss him."

Randy sighed, and turned into the room, " Babe you gotta a visitor."

A few minutes later Evan appeared behind Randy.

A large smiled crossed his face and he tackled John to the ground in a hug.

* * *

Mark looked down the table at his men, " Now does anyone have any idea where John could be?"

Several of them just shook their heads and others shrugged. Just then the door flew open and Natalya came running in.

" Mark I know where he is." She said stopping in front of the table, catching her breath. Mark stared at her, " Who dear? John's missing as well."

Natalya smiled, " Both of them. They are with Legacy." Mark stared at the girl, " How do you know this?"

She smiled, " Inside source." Mark smiled, " But I thought…"

Natalya shook her head, " Never mind what you thought. They are there and they are both fine. Evan's been there for some time, apparently Dave and his goons brought him in. John went there willingly."

* * *

Randy and Mike stared at the strange exchange between the two friends. Evan was currently sitting on top of John hugging him.

When John's face started to turn a slight shade of pink Mike decided to come and help his friend.

Evan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, " Sorry." John smiled and shook his head, " Itz alright."

Evan smiled, " So John. How did you get here?" John smiled, " When me and Mike over here used to hang, he snuck me in here a couple of times."

Randy narrowed his eyes, " When was this?" Mike scrunched up his face in thought, " Hmmmm before I met Jack…..so maybe 3 or 4 so years ago."

Randy blinked a few times, " How did you get him in here?"

Mike smiled, " The back entrance and then I snuck him up to my room." Randy rolled his eyes, and gestured for the 3 men to follow him into the room.

Evan ran over to the bed and threw himself onto and snuggled into the covers.

Randy shook his head and climbed into the window, " Now John. I gotta ask you something."

* * *

Mark stared at Natalya from where he was now standing, " What do you mean John went willingly?"

She shrugged her shoulders, " That's what he said. He saw him with Mike this morning."

Mark let out a frustrated sigh, and turned towards his men, " If John isn't back by night we are going and getting him back, Evan too."

Jay shook his head, " John will be back tonight. Evan I'm not so sure of."

Everyone stared at him for a few moments before he spoke again, " John promised me that if he did anything like that he'd be back. I trust him. I can't say Evan will come back and John won't force him if he doesn't want to."

Mark grunted, " Well he better want to come back. You're all dismissed, except for Cena and Neidhart."

The rest of the crew left the room, leaving Mark and them alone.

* * *

John shook his head, " He wanted to, but I'm not so sure anymore. If I can convince him that Evan is fine, I don't think that he'll do anything just yet."

Randy sighed and ran a hand over his face, " The thing is, I don't want to let him go."

John cocked his head to the side and followed Randy's gaze across the room to where Evan was harassing Mike. " I love him." Randy mumbled.

John looked at him, " You know that wont work out to well with Mark or your father." Randy rolled his eyes, " Fuck them both."

John let out a small laugh, " It's crazy isn't it?" Randy looked at John weird, " What is?"

John smiled, " How slips right into your life. Forces everything else to the side. How you can fall in love at just a simple glance and it just seems alright. Its crazy."

Randy nodded his head, " I never knew I could love someone like I love him. I just feel so complete. "

John smiled, " I know exactly how you feel."

* * *

**Sooooo whatcha think?**

**Yes I cut it off here**

**Why? Cuz I wanted to**

**Randy: Soooo I don't get it**

**Evan: How do you not get it?**

**Randy: Is there gonna be a fight or not?**

**Me: You'll have to wait a few chapters chill out**

**Ted: We werent in this one**

**Cody: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh**

**Me: STFU you'll be in the next one I swears**

**Ted: Promise?**

**Me: I promist**

**Jay: Do I have like a 6th sense or something?**

**Me: Eh kindaish**

**John: Must I talk weird?**

**Me: Yush!**

**Drew: Why am I still here?**

**Mike: So you know what this means right?**

**Me:...No?**

**Mike:It's goin' down now and not a tad bit later, All around the world, both sides of the equator**

**Adam: Terrorize the funk, call me 'Booty Al-Qaeda', I verify that I got lots o' hoochies on data**

**Ron: Gov of California, Black Eyed Peas, the terminators, We the exterminators, invade you like the Raiders**

**Mike: Ignore all the haters, inform all the ladies: "It's goin' down now and not a tad bit later."**

**Adam, Ron and Mike: In ten, nine, Eight, seven, six, five, four, Three, two, one**

**Me: One (one)**

**Mike: One (one)**

**Adam: One (one)**

**Ron: One (one), one  
**

**Me: You ready? You ready? (huh)**

**Drew: GET READY FOR THE SHOWDOWN!**

**Me: Dude where the heck did that come from?**

**Drew: I don't know?...I like that song**

**Me: Dear god IVE CREATED A MONSTER!**

**...Yea I listen to that song way to much! Do you know what it is? If you do you win something!**

**Also if you know the hidden lyrics you win too**


	10. she had taken them all, She took all his

**OMG AN UPDATE WHAT IS THIS?**

**...Yea sorry bout the whole not updating thing but I suck at updating shit**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Also this chapter features a special guest...YAYYYYYYY**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASEEEEEEE**

**-drum rolls past-**

**...oh k?**

**Special Guest is: natsukileeRKOlover she stars as Yoshi's wife yayy **

**Also congrats to: LoveToRead911 who stated that the song being sung was Showdown by BEP..you win whatever you want yayy**

**Also to viper'sbaby: OH GOD NOT THE PUPPY EYES NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO D:**

**...I have problems lol**

* * *

John sighed softly as he made his slowly down the street, making his return home. He hadn't wanted to leave but he had to get back home.

He sighed again and brushed a random strand of hair out of his face, he had risked a lot going to see Evan. He had gotten what he wanted out of the visit, Evan was safe and Legacy wasn't planning any attack.

A gruff voice lifted him out of his thoughts and he searched around for the source of it. He felt himself pale a few shades when his eyes landed on the man before him. He was tall and had on a black coat with a red rose tucked into the pocket.

Behind him stood several other men, each with menacing looks on their faces. John's " fight or flight" senses kicked in and he looked around for a possible escape route. He had heard rumors about these men. They called themselves the Nexus.

They were a bunch of renegade mom wannabes, turned down by anyone they went to. Just as John took a step to where he wanted to be but the men lunged at him, he threw his arms up in an attempt to shield himself from harm and closed his eyes. But the rain of fist never came down, suddenly his vision was filled with a bright light and he strained to open his eyes.

* * *

Evan laid on the bed as he watched Randy pace the room, it was unsettling to him. He had never seen Randy so nervous in his short amount of time being here.

A knock sounded at the door and Evan turned his head to see who would be entering. The men who he had come to know and love as his friends entered the room and Randy gave Evan a sorrowful glance as he exited.

Cody walked over to the bed and laid down on it next to Evan, " His dad gave him an ultimatum. Either he gives you up or he gives up this." Cody spoke as he gestured around the room.

Evan blinked a few times, " Can he do that?" Cody sighed sadly and looked to his friends for some help. Ted came across the room now and stood next to where Cody laid, running his fingers through his lover's short locks, " He's the boss, he can do whatever he wants." Evan shook his head in disbelief and looked to the men in the room, " But what will happen to you guys?"

Mike crossed the room now and sat down next to Evan, " Ever heard of 'break an egg' ?"(1)

* * *

John slowly lowered his arms and looked to see where the light was coming from. He found himself staring at a car, a woman standing next to it, motioning for John to come with her. " Watashi to issho ni kite kudasai." the woman called.(2)

John blinked a few times before he ran towards the car and climbed into the passenger's seat. He didn't know many people around here that spoke Japanese, so he trusted the woman. As the drove, he looked her over and noted that she looked like the picture that Yoshi always kept with him.

" Arigato gozaimasu." John spoke. The woman turned to him and smiled, " Dou itashi mashite."(3,4)

The rest of the ride was silent, until they reached the house. Surprisingly Yoshi was standing on the stairs waiting, his wife opened her door and walked up the stairs to meet him. They shared a hug and a quick kiss.

John smiled on the exchange and made his way into the house. Several of the men just stared at him and Kofi got up to get Mark. John looked around but could not find his lover anywhere. A small frown came to his face and he sighed, just then footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and John turned hoping it would be Jay.

* * *

Evan cringed as Mike mentioned the phrase. Evan looked at his friends and shook his head, " I cant let that happen to you." Evan got up from the bed and began to look around for his things.

He made his way over to the window and opened the small latch, swinging the glass open. He looked down and gulped, it was pretty far. Not to far for him to jump, he could make it John had taught him how to do things like this.

Just as he was about to jump, Tyson surged forward and grabbed him, " Don't!" Evan struggled against him for a few moments before sighing, " I cant let you guys die because a me! Its not fair!"

By now he had broken down into tears and was opening sobbing. Drew sighed and took the boy from Tyson and sat him on the bed, " Listean. We don car. Well be aright, whut matters us whut appens to yew." Evan sniffled and wrapped his arms around Drew in a hug, startling the Scott, " I love you guys." he mumbled. " We love you too kid." Cody spoke.

* * *

Jay stood at the bottom of the stairs looking over at John. John gave him a soft smile, but couldn't manage to form words. Jay walked over to him and brushed the hair out of his face, he pulled him into a hug and held him tight. John blinked a few times, Jay was never one for affection, especially when there was other people around.

" JOHNATHAN RANDALL HENNIGAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" John flinched at the use of his full name, but obeyed the command and made his way to see Mark.(5) He entered the room and immediately sat down, not wanting to provoke the wrath of the obviously upset man.

Mark stared him down for a few good minutes before he spoke, " What were you thinking? You could have died John. They could have killed you and no one would have known." John sighed and opened his mouth to speak, " No.", Mark interrupted, " You don't get to speak just listen."

John closed his mouth and dropped his gaze to his lap. " Do you understand how worried I was about you? Do you understand how worried Jay was worried about you?" John lifted his head and then ducked it in shame again. Mark sighed and stood from his chair. " Johnny you cant do shit like that to us and you know it. You could have at least told someone."

Unshed tears began to well up in John's eyes, he felt like a small child being scolded and he hated it. Mark sighed walked over to John and placed a hand on his shoulder, " Now, tell me what you found out."

* * *

Randy stared down at Evan as he slept. He had refused to give him to his father, he couldn't bring himself to do that.

All he knew was that when morning rolled around, some bad shit was going down. Randy ran a hand through Evan's hair and placed a kiss on his lips.

Evan smiled into the kiss and opened his eyes, staring up at the man he had come to love. " Hey Randy." Evan mumbled. Randy smiled down at him, " Yea?" Evan blushed and looked away from Randy's gaze. " Love me?" Randy smiled down at the man and lifted his chin until their lips connected, " Anything for you sheik."(6)

* * *

**(1)=It means to murder aka bump off, break an egg, put on ice and other lovely terms **

**(2)=Come with me**

**(3)=Thank you**

**(4)=You're Welcome**

**(5)=His name is amazing and I love it got his full name from his myspace that he never uses anymore :p**

**(6)=Sheik means boyfriend**

**Sooooooo whadda ya think?**

**Evan: Damn you woman why would you cut if off there?**

**Me: Because I can**

**Randy: Well damn can we just f...**

**Me:RANDAL KEITH ORTON DONT YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!**

**Evan: Hahaha she used your full name**

**Me: STFU Matthew Joseph...yea I went there **

**-Silence form both-**

**Me: Exactly**

**Cody: Yay I was in this**

**Ted: Me 2**

**Me: Told Ya**

**Mike: Hey guess what?**

**Me: ?**

**Mike: Red suit with the thong underneath**

**Adam: Ive got the taste of McCain's old dick in my teeth**

**Ron: I was the governor, but I decided to quit**

**Drew: Alaska's cold as fuck and its boring as shit**

**Alex: Ga-ga-ga-Gay's always call me a bitch**

**Me: cause I say they'll burn in hell and they should never get hitched**

**Mike: People hate me, especially Perez (oh yeah)**

**Adam: but I will be the president, so I don't fucking give a shit**

**Ron: You wanna kill me (whoa)**

**Drew: You wanna kill me (whoa)**

**Alex: You'll never touch me (whoa)**

**Me: I'm never leaving (whoa, whoaaa)**

**...Yea don't ask**

**Bonus points if you actually know the song without having to google the lyrics**

**No cheating :p**


	11. rings and the rest of his things

**So I actually updated this **

**Yayyy**

**Hate to say it but I think Sleeping With The Enemy is gonna go on hiatus...sorry**

**Also I own nothing so please dont sue me**

**I actually liked this chapter alot**

**ALSO I SUCK AT WRITING SNOO...so sue me...please dont D: **

* * *

Evan sighed softly as Randy laid kisses down his exposed torso. Randy continued his tortuously slow pace down Evan's chest, before dipping his tongue into Evan's belly button getting a squeak of surprise from the younger man.

Randy let out a small laugh and raised his head, smiling at Evan before he captured his lips in a soft kiss. He let his hand trail down Evan's body and let his nimble fingers take hold of the button on the black pants, popping open the button and sliding down the zipper.

Evan let out a gasp of surprise as his semi-hard cock was taken in Randy's hand. He dug his nails into Randy's bronzed shoulders and let out a low whine as Randy continued to stoke him. "D-d-d-d ont tease." Evan stuttered.

Randy let out a low laugh and removed his hand before he lowered his head and swiped his tongue across the swollen pink head of Evan's member. Evan let out a strangled cry and grasped out for Randy, but coming up short and letting them fall and grasp the sheets beneath him.

* * *

Mark shook his head, "He could be lying. You don't trust people like them John!" John shook his head furiously, "He's not lining! I know he isn't!"

Mark tightened his grip on John's shoulder, "You don't know that!" John shoved the hand off his shoulder and stood, "YES I DO! You didn't see what I saw when I was there! I saw things that you wouldn't even begin to understand!" Mark let out a growl, "You don't tell me what I could and could not understand!"

John shook his head tears of anger beginning to form, "You wouldn't!" John began to cross the room and put his hand on the doorknob, with one last look at Mark he sighed, "If you attack them…I'll fight against you. These people have done nothing wrong and I won't stand by and let you hurt them."

Mark narrowed his eyes, "You dare betray me?" John closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat, "Yes." Mark growled, "Get out then. Go! I don't care where just go! And don't come back!"

* * *

Evan's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Randy's fingers graze his entrance. "It'll only hurt for a bit." Randy mumbled. Evan nodded his head and let Randy continue to worship his body with his mouth.

The treatment of Randy's mouth distracted Evan from the fact that he had let a finger slip inside him. When the second finger entered him Evan let out a pained gasp that was soon swallowed by Randy's lips as he pulled the younger man into a kiss. Randy let his fingers move in and out the smaller man, scissoring them apart in his attempt to stretch him.

He curled his fingers slightly hoping to hit that spot he knew would have the smaller man forget all the pain. The smaller man's body suddenly tightened up and Randy knew he had found what he was looking for. Evan's breathing became more ragged and he let out a low needy whine, "Randy please do that again." Randy smiled and continued to curl his fingers against the small bundle of nerves as Evan began writhing on the bed.

* * *

John slammed the door and walked out into the small living room of the house. Several eyes landed on him but soon darted away under the harsh glare they were given back. John looked around for his lover and sighed when he found him sitting in a corner of the room.

John crossed the room and dropped to his knees in front of Jay. "Babe…listen I gotta go away for awhile I'll be back as soon as I can." Jay didn't move, didn't speak and didn't even acknowledge that John was there." Babe please say something." John begged. Jay didn't say anything again, but stood and walked away from John leaving him sitting on the floor.

"So that's how this is gonna be? After everything we've been through together? You're just gonna kick me to the curb like garbage?" John shouted. Jay made his way over to the stairs and dropped a small black bag on the floor. John recognized it immediately and grabbed the small straps in his hand, the tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

He summed up what little strength he had left and lifted his head. "Yea well fuck you too then Jay. I love you dammit but if this is how its gonna be then fuck you. I don't need you, I don't need Mark, I don't need this family and I sure as fuck don't need this." John said. He slowly pulled the ring off his finger and turned it over in his hand, the memories of the day they had gotten them flooding his brain. He clenched his eyes shut and threw the ring at Jay's feet.

He pushed the few strands of hair hanging in his face out of his vision and lifted his head to survey the room. Several people were in the room and Mark loomed in the back, john swallowed down the tears he knew were coming and exited the house, slamming the door behind him and never looking back.

* * *

Evan let out a gasp of pleasure as Randy entered him. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced in his life. He opened his eyes and stared up into Randy's, smiling at the man before pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss was like no kiss he'd ever had before it was full of something Evan had desired his whole life….love. The two men began to move in a steady rhythm, giving each other the utmost pleasure. Evan clung desperately to Randy's shoulders digging his short nails into the flesh leaving behind crescent shaped marks.

Randy put his hand between the two and grasped Evan's neglected member and began to stroke it.

* * *

John kept his head down as he walked the streets, he had nowhere to go. No family had landed John in the orphanage that Mark had found him in. He found his feet taking him to a familiar place, a small park in the safe territory.

It had been where he had met Mike all those years ago, where their friendship had started and where their love had blossomed. John smiled; it had been where he spent many of his teenage years, getting away from Mark and the older members of The Phenoms.

He sighed and settled himself onto the lonely bench under the tree. He looked out over the park and that's when the tears began to flood his vision. He couldn't stop them from falling and he struggled to breathe as the panic began t set it. He was all alone…..

* * *

Evan came with a cry and dug his nails deeper into Randy's shoulders, drawing blood to the surface. Randy bit down on Evan's neck to silence himself as he released into the smaller man

. He collapsed onto the smaller body and rolled slightly as to not crush the man beneath him. Evan smiled and wrapped his arms around Randy's mid-section and snuggling into his chest. Randy let out a small laugh and placed a kiss in Evan's mussed hair.

"I love you." He mumbled. A silent smile crossed Evan's face as he drifted off into sleep. "I love you too." He mumbled.

* * *

John wiped his tears away from his face and tried to calm his breathing. "Aw yew awright?" a voice asked. John snapped his head up and looked for the source of the voice. He found it in a man, who was leaning up against the tree.

He had caramel colored hair pulled back into a low ponytail and he wore a white button up shirt, black suspenders hung off his shoulders and black pants covered his long legs. John sniffed and nodded his head, "Am fine."

The man pushed off the tree and sat down next to him, "Whut ar yew dewin haur John. An dinna tell me yew aint John. Ah ken Cena's sheik wen ah see em."

John sighed, "I did something I shouldn't have." Drew nodded his head and wrapped an arm around John's shoulders, " Come on ah'll take yew ta Mike." John wiped at the few tears that lingered and stood, he smiled and followed after Drew.

* * *

**Sooooooooooo**

**Randy: Well its about damn time woman**

**Me: Shut up you**

**Evan: Eh**

**Me: You stfu too**

**John:...wha? I don? just? ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Me: Its not all bad I got somethin special planned for you**

**Cena: So whats with this?**

**Me: Youll find out later**

**John: WE better**

**Me: Chill out**

**Mike: Why wasnt I in this?**

**Me: Because the chapter didnt call for you**

**Drew: Why did it call for me then?**

**Me: Because I said so?**

**... I dont feel like singing really**


	12. The picture he missed from the wall

**So once again I abandoned homework to do this**

**Bahhhhhhhhh it seems so late but its only 7:00...I hate this**

**I OWN NOTHING...So dont sue me please**

* * *

John followed closely behind Drew, careful of the warning he had ushered as they rounded the corner to the house. Bob Orton had ordered his men to kill any Phenoms they saw on sight, no questions asked. He slowly followed Drew up the stairs careful of the ones that would groan their protest under his weight.

When they made it to the top of the stairs he let out a brief sigh of relief and continued to follow Drew down the hallway that he knew would lead to Mike's room. Drew rapped his knuckles on the door and it soon flew open reveling a very displeased Jack. "What!" he hissed. Drew rolled his eyes, "Whuar's Mizanin?"

Jack rolled his eyes and disappeared into the room, hushed whispers could be heard and Jack soon returned to the door. "He wants to know what you want." Drew let out a soft growl, "Tell em ah have John." Jack narrowed his eyes and soon Mike was at his side, "Where is he? What did you do to him? Is he alright?"

Drew smiled," He's fine." Mike let out a sigh of relief and looked past Drew to see his friend of many years standing behind him, eyes glued to the floor. Mike stepped out into the hallway and grabbed John's chin in his hand, "Johnny what happened?"

John closed his eyes, "Mark kicked me out. I said I wasn't going to let him hurt you guys and he got mad and kicked me out." Mike shook his head, "That's not all is it?" John opened his eyes, the tears welling up and shaking his head, "No."

* * *

"By now you should all know of John's betrayal. He has chosen Legacy over us." Mark said as his eyes travelled around the table. "It is with great regret I must announce this…if you see a member of Legacy…kill them on spot and that includes John." Jay pushed his chair away from the table at this, "I won't do it."

Mark growled and stood, "You will do as I say!" Jay shook his head, "I won't kill him. He may have betrayed us but I'm not going to kill him. I love him there's no way I'm doing it." Natalya stood and glared at Jay, "You have a real shitty way of showing it!" He stood and glared at her, "Excuse me?"

Natalya didn't back down, "You heard me! You have a shitty way of showing that you love him. He went to you when he needed you the most and you fucking abandoned him. He loves you a lot more then you think. And I'm not going to stand by while you people kill him….I'm leaving." She turned and exited the room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

John sighed and tried to calm himself down, "Me and Jay we….I…." John couldn't finish his sentence before he burst into tears letting them flow down his face, not caring how weak he may have looked to anyone at that moment. Mike pulled the weeping man into his arms and rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth him.

Mike sighed and turned towards Drew, "Where did you find him?" Drew rubbed the back of his neck, "The park." Mike nodded his head and pulled the weeping man into his room, "I got it from here." Drew nodded his head and began to walk away until Mike's voice stopped him, "And thank you really….it means a lot to me that you cared."

Drew smiled and turned a light blush coming across his cheeks, "It was naethin."

* * *

Jay sat on the small balcony steps and cradled his face in his hands. He had originally come out here to think but that had only led to tears and he didn't want to cry. He was supposed to be strong…and men didn't cry right?

He sighed and dropped his hands from his face and looked up at the sky that was when he realized his vision was clouded he blinked in an attempt to rid his vision of the clouds but then he realized it was tears. He lowered his head and allowed the tears to flow from his face he had just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

He struggled to take in air as the tears came faster and he began to sob everything was falling apart. He wiped the tears from his eyes and calmed his breathing. He was going after John and that was final…he had to find him.

* * *

John had finally fallen asleep, the tears had dried themselves to his cheeks. Mike shook his head and ran his fingers softly through John's hair, " Poor Johnny." he mumbled. Jack who sat across the room stood up and crossed it, " Mike?" he asked. Mike lifted his head and looked up at his lover, " Yea Jack?" Jack sighed and chewed his bottom lip, something he only did when nervous, " Do you thill love him?"

Mike sighed and stood leaving the sleeping man alone and grabbed Jack's hand leading him out the room. He slowly closed the door and turned to face Jack, " How many years have I been with you?" he asked. Jack scrunched his nose in thought, " Thince I was sithixteen." Mike nodded his head, " Twelve years Jack. If there's anybody I love its you. I don't ever want you to doubt that okay?"

Jack nodded his head, " Forgive me?" Mike smiled, " How could I not?" Jack smiled and pulled Mike into him burying his face into Mike's tinged locks. " Tell me that everything is gonna be okay?" Mike mumbled. Jack sighed and held Mike tighter, " Everything is going to be fine...I hope."

* * *

" I'm going to look for him." Jay stated. Mark's eye twitched and he had to calm himself down before he lashed out on him, " What do you mean you're going to look for him?" Jay sighed, " I'm going to look for John...he needs me and I need him. Even if I don't want to admit how much I need him, but I do."

Mark slapped a hand to his face and let out a long sigh, " John I forbid you to go look for him." Jay furrowed his eyebrows, " What if I do it anyways?" Mark groaned, " Don't do this to me Jay." He sighed, " I'll ask again what happens if I do it anyways?" Mark growled and stood, " Then you're out. Same as him, you'd be betraying me."

Jay nodded his head and stood from the chair and exited the room without as much as a word. When he entered the living room he found several men standing around. Kofi approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder, " If you're going to look for John...then we're coming with you." Jay smiled, " You know what this means don't you?" They all nodded their heads in agreement. " What kind of family would we be to just abandon each other when we are need the most?" Kofi asked.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooo?**

**Mike: Damn that's a long time 12 years**

**Me: Yup I wanted it to be a long time so I made it that way**

**Jack: Well thats was interesting**

**Kofi: I finally made another appearance!**

**Me: You guys thought that was interesting wait until you see what I have planned next**

**Jay: I cried? I CRIED?**

**Me: Yes...now deal with it**

**John: I don't think I like where this is going**

**Me: :D**


	13. What! moving! the janitor said

**I finally updated this thanks to WWE-Lovergirl for actually inspiring me to write this chapter**

**Also thanks to MizardofV1, natsukileeRKOlover, viper'sbaby, childxofxdeath, LoveToRead911, adb226, blackbear1020, Ortista Ice Cream, 246kisses, arayth3darkpr1nc3ss, LLevey, Fire, Hailey Egan, MickieMelina4Eva, BugzAroc, and KelseyCena for the reviews...Yeah I just listed every reviewer Ive ever gotten because I don't remember if I ever thanked them**

**Also this chapter has some vioence and such in it be aware**

**Also I OWN NOTHING...Although I wished I owned Evan...and Jack**

* * *

Randy awoke with a start as a loud rapping sound filled his ears. He let out a growl and walked over to the door ripping it open fully intent on killing whoever was disturbing his sleep. He stopped when he saw Mike and Jack with someone...what was his name? Joe? Bob? Johnson? Richard?

Mike rolled his eyes at Randy's apparent confusion, " It's John...Evan's friend from before." Randy nodded his head, " Why is he here?" Mike sighed, " I think he should tell you."

Randy let the three men into his room and listened as John reaccounted his story. Randy shook his head, " You're and idiot." John scoffed, " I'm no idiot! I know what's important to me...I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to you guys." Jack shook his head, " Why us though? You don't even like me if I remember correctly."

John sighed softly, " Because Mike loves you and he's happy...that makes me happy even though all the shit that went down with us...I'm happy for him. As for Randy...I can see how much Evan loves him and Evan isn't one to love so quickly. He's guarded...bad things have happened to him."

Randy sighed and looked over at the smaller man who had remained asleep throughout the whole conversation. Randy knew that he would do anything for him and it seemed that John would do anything for him as well. Randy let a small smile creep across his face, " So", he said turning to John, " Wanna help stage a coup?(1)"

* * *

Jay softly sighed as his plan came together. They had put together several groups to check the areas that John frequented, if he was not in any of those places they were going to Legacy.

Jay did realize this was a potential suicide mission but he didn't care he needed John. He sighed again and watched as the men started to leave. Yoshi and Zack were going down to the Holy Corners, Adam and Christian were going to the Bissell Water Tower and Rey, Kofi and himself were to check the remaining areas.

Jay looked down at the small black gun that was in front of him. He gave one last sigh before grabbing it and standing from the table. " Remember don't use anything unless you are threatened first. I don't want anything bad happening while we're out looking for John."

They all nodded their heads and disappeared from the room leaving Jay, Kofi and Rey alone. Kofi looked to Rey for words of comfort to say to Jay and the much smaller man simply nodded his head and approached him. " Hey. Todo estará bien. Vamos a encontrar a Johny traerlo de vuelta seguro. (2)" Jay sighed and shook his head, " How can you be so sure?"

It was Kofi's turn to step in and he laid a hand on Jay's shoulder, " Because we swore our lives to protect each other no matter what. We're a family and nobody gets left behind."

* * *

The plan was simple, sneak into the rooms of those loyal to Randy's father and dispose of them. There was no use for them now and there would be no way that Randy was going to allow them to live. First he sent out Drew who snuck into Paul's and Chris's room. Drew pulled out a small needle that contained a lethal dose of heroin.

He softly crossed the room until he was right next to Paul's bed. He pulled the cap off the needle and jabbed it into Paul's neck. He quickly pushed down the plunger and smiled. Next he turned towards Chris's bed and crossed the room. He looked down at the older man and a wave of nausea came over him. He pushed the feelings aside and leaned down to whisper in Chris's ear, " This is for all those taimes...when I begged you to stop."

Drew then grabbed Chris's neck in his hands, startling the man awake. Chris started up at him wide-eyed before Drew twisted his hands quickly. A quick snap filled the room and Drew let Chris drop from his grip. He stared down at the dead body smiling as the neck lolled to one side. He spit and exited the room closing the door softly behind him with a whisper of, " Naething personal."

* * *

Next Ted and Cody snuk into the room of Chavo and Vladimir. Cody being the more nervous of the two stood by the door while Ted took care of the sleeping men. To Ted killing was like a second nature, he didnt have to think about it he just did it. He slowly approached Chavo's bed and looked down at the man, killing him would be to easy. He slipped his hands aroudn the man's neck and began to apply pressure.

Chavo's eyes sprung open but he was helpless against Ted's actions. Ted watched slowly as the color began to change in Chavo's face. His eyes began to bulge and his face was now a sickening blue color. Ted closed his eyes for a moment and applied more pressure hoping that it would help. Soon the man stopped struggling and Ted opened his eyes.

He let go of his neck and sighed that was a lot harder then he expected...stupid Chavo. Next he turned to Vladimir's bed and began to do the same to him only to find a hand wrapped around his own throat. He struggled and applied more pressure hoping that it wpuld weaken the much stronger man but no such luck.

In a few seconds time he saw Cody come across the room and the glint of a knife. Vladimir's hand dropped from Ted's neck as it went to his own. Blood was spurting from the opened wound in his neck and in vain he tried to stop it. Ted turned his attention to Cody who had the bloodied knife in his hand. Cody leaned down and smiled, " No one touches my Teddy."

* * *

The drive was slow and tortuous. Jay hated this, the rain was coming down hard now and he could barely see out the window. " What if he got caught in the rain?" Kofi rolled his eyes and turned the steering wheel causing them to go down another side road, " John is smart enough to get out of the rain. He hates the rain because it ruins his hair."

Rey laughed from the backseat and looked out the window seeing a small park. " Hey. Pullover a second." Kofi tapped the brakes and Rey climbed out of the car and walked over to the small park. Sitting on a bench was a man he had seen a few times before with Legacy. He approached the man slowly, " Hey...Are you alright?"

The man's head snapped up and he surveyed the smaller man, " You...You're John's friend." Rey slowly nodded his head, " Do you know where he is?" The man nodded his head and looked past Rey and at the car where Jay and Kofi were now standing. " They won't hurt me?"

Rey shook his head, " I won't let them." The man nodded his head, " Name's Drew." Rey smiled, " Name's Rey. Now come one you'll catch sick if you stay out in this rain much longer." Drew nodded his head and followed the much smaller man back to the car.

* * *

Drew climbed into the car and looked down at his feet, " He's at the house." Kofi nodded his head and began to drive there a deafening silence filled the car. Finally Jay spoke, " Is he alright?" Drew nodded his head, " Mike took care of em."

Jay visibly tensed at the mention of Mike's name. Thousand of things ran through his head of what cold have happened or was happening. " Mike's with Jack now. They av been for years." Drew spoke, he directed his attention back to looking out the window tears filling his eyes as he thought of what he had just done.

He jumped when he felt Rey's hand on top of his own. " Are you alright mi amor?" He asked. Drew sighed and nodded his head, " Am fine...whut does that mean?" Rey thought for a few moments before he realized what Drew had meant. " It means my love." Rey said looking out his own window. Drew nodded his head and kept his attention on his own window.

* * *

Next to go was Sheamus, Regal and Punk who David and Tyson took out. All it took was a few holds that the men had learned in their time with the Harts to put the men away. John wanting to help snuck into Ezekiel's room. He slowly made his way around the room analyzing the man trying to figure out which way to take him out.

He decided that an injection would work best. John pulled an empty needle from his pocket and plunged it into the side of the man's neck. He pushed the plunger down and quickly removed it as the man began to stir. Ezekiel sat up and clutched at his chest, his breathing started to become short as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

John watched as the man began to turn a purple color before he fell backwards onto the bed. John smiled and pocketed the needle, " That's for Jay you bastard." John exited the room to find Randy standing outside the door. Randy gave John a sideways smile, " You are something else." John knitted his eyebrows together in anger, " No one touches my Jay and gets away with it."

Randy patted John on the shoulder and steered him back to where the others were waiting. Randy looked at them all surprised that they had all gone along with this, " Alright who do we have left?" Mike tapped his chin in thought, " We got Croft, Ziggler, Glen, Gallows, Knox, Barreta and Masters...and Dave of course. " Randy nodded his head, " Croft and Barreta are gone. They left some time ago to run some errand thing for Bob...I think...I don't know what to think I haven't seen them in weeks."

Mike nodded his head, " Tyson think you can trace them?" Tyson nodded his head, " If you guys don't need me here anymore I can go see if Bret knows anything about them." Mike turned to Randy for confirmation and when the approval was given Tyson exited the house. " Now", Randy said, " We've got the rest of them to take care of."

* * *

The car slowly pulled up in front of the building. Drew was the first to get out of the car, " Let me check first." He walked up to the front door and glanced inside before opening the door. He stepped inside and motioned for the rest to follow him, they cautiously entered the house and followed him to where Randy was standing.

Evan who was standing next to him was surprised to see his friends there and smiled as they got closer, " What are you guys doing here?" Rey smiled and pulled the smaller man into a hug, " We came to find John." Evan scrunched his nose, ' He's busy right now but he should be back in a few minutes."

Rey nodded his head and stared at Randy, he gave him a few looks up and down before nodding his gave a small laugh, Rey was always a good judge of character when it came to people. Sure enough a few minutes later John returned with the rest of Randy's men. Upon seeing Jay he turned away, " Why are you here?" Jay sighed, " I came to find you dammit. Stop being such a stubborn brat."

John whirled around and glared at him, " I'm a stubborn brat! You're the one that chose some stupid shit over our relationship you dumb shit!" Jay sighed, " And I realized I was wrong. You have no idea how hard its been for me...I cried the other day." John shook his head, " Good. You deserve to cry you selfish bastard." Jay sighed, " So do you forgive me?" John sighed but smiled, " Of course you dumb shit."

* * *

Randy smiled, " Alright who's left now?" Mike cracked his neck, " Just Dave. I'm tellin you that Masters was a bitch to kill. You think after 30 stabs he'd be dead but noooooooooo he had to be aliveeeeee." Jack shook his head and laughed, " Yeah so I just snapped his neck." John shook his head, " Ziggler was pretty easy to put down. He gave a good fight but I got him." David nodded his head, " It was amazing. They were fighting and then Ziggler dropped like a ton of bricks. "

Randy cocked an eyebrow, " What did you do?" John smiled and pulled a small knife from his pocket, " I may be opposed to guns but I have nothing against knives. I stabbed him in the neck he left the side open so I took the opportunity."

Randy shook his head, " You are something else. What about Gallows, Knox and Glen?" Mike smiled, " Gallows we drowned...He was awake and using the bathroom so Jack took care of him. David took care of Knox with one of his weird things and we all took down Glen." Randy nodded his head in approval, " So Dave is the last one?"

They all nodded their heads and Randy sighed, " I'll take care of him." Jay shook his head, " Hold up. You don't know what he's capable of...I don't want you facing him alone." Randy glared at him, " Do you have any idea what he's done? What he's done to me? To my men? To Evan?"

John glared right back, " Do you remember what he did to me?" Randy looked away from Jay's face, he didn't want to remeber that night at all. Mike cocked an eyebrow, " You guys know each other?" Jay nodded his head, " He helped me that night...The night Dave tried to kill me."

Jay lifted his shirt and exposed the many scars that littered his torso, some were long, some were short but they all had the same color and shape. They glinted a soft pale silvery color in the light and some had a pink tinge to them. Mike winced and turned away, burrying his face into Jack's chest.

Jay dropped his shirt and turned torwards Randy, " You're not facing him alone. I'm coming with you."

* * *

The pair made their way to the door at the end of the large hallway. Randy placed his hand on the knob, " You do realize once we open this door there's no turning back?" Jay nodded his head, " I don't care."

Randy let out a long sigh and opened the door. A floor below where veryone else was standing a gunshot could be heard. Evan flinced and visibly plaed, " Randy didnt have a gun."

Kofi shook his head, " John left his in the car...He didn't want to use it once we got here."

Evan's eyes widen in terror as he ran up the stairs, the rest of the grup trailing behind him. He stopped when he reached the top of the stairs and saw Randy laying in the floor a pool of his own blood surrouding him...Jay was no where to be found.

* * *

****

**(1)=Coup de tat or w.e its called a coup and if you don't know this then please go back to school and learn some Napoleon please **

**(2)=It will be alight. We will bring John back safe...or something like that I don't remember I've been writing for 3 hours I'm to lazy to look it up**

**Me: Sooo?**

**Jay: Well damn Woman**

**Cody: I killed somebody!**

**Ted: Me 2!**

**Me: Obviously**

**Evan:...You killed him?**

**Me:No**

**Randy: I GOT SHOT!**

**Me: Of course**

**Drew:...I still don't like you people**

**Kofi:-Reading-**

**Mike: Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6**

**Me: Don't song that please**

**Jack: Like a G6**

**Me: STOP THAT!**

**John: Like G6**

**Me: Im warning you**

**Adam: NOW NOW NOW I'M FEELIN SO FLY LIKE A G6**

**Me: I hate you**


	14. Your rent is paid three months ahead

**This took me two whole hours to rewrite...plus I'm half asleep...well was**

**I own nothing so don't sue me k?**

**Thanks to my reviewers : **

**LoveToRead911: Glad you loved it **

**WWE-Lovergirl: I had to shoot somebody and I chose Randy...he's fine though just very disgruntled and I love Masters so he need a commical death and no Drew hates us all sadly **

**DragonSpazzy101: Because I like to torture people? Nawhhh I just love cliff hangers **

**natsukileeRKOlover: Randy's fine just unhappy disgruntled...and other such words **

* * *

Evan let out a strangled sob and collasped down next to Randy's body. Tears freely flowed down his face as he sobbed and looked over his fallen lover. He grabbed Randy's hand in his own and tightly held onto it. " Randy? Can you hear me? Please come back...I need you. Don't leave me alone. You promised...You promised." Evan sobbed clucthing onto Randys limp body.

As the rest of them made it up the stairs they stopped and watched the scene before them. You could smell the blood the minute you hit the top of the stairs but you could hear Evan's sobs a floor below. Drew sighed not wanting to go over and check on Randys condition until Evan was done. The younger man continued to sob and laid his head down on Randy's chest whispering, " You promised."

Receiving no response Evan let go of Randy's hand and placed a soft kiss on his lips, " I love you...Please come back to me." Evan sighed looking down at Randy's face closing his eyes one last time before going to stand. A ragged intake of breath was heard and Evan's eyes flew open, he stared at the Randy's face hoping for anything to signal to him that the man was still alive.

Evan reached down and grabbed Randy's hand squeezing it tightly and looking over towards his friends. They all kept their gazes to the ground not wanting to meets Evan's own. Evan turned his attention back to Randy and was surprised to see the pale eyes staring back at him, Evan let out another strangled sob and smiled down at the man.

Randy used his free arm to reach up and softly caress Evan's face, " I told you I wasnt going anywhere." Evan nodded his head and called for Drew who came over to assess Randy's damage, " He seems ta be alright...theres no wound anywhere." Randy gave a soft smile in response and looked around, " Jay...you gotta find him he went after Dave...I don't know where they went."

The rest nodded their heads and took off looking for them, Evan rose from where he stood and smiled down at Drew, " You take good care of him for me?" Drew nodded his head and watched as Evan followed after his friends.

* * *

Jay let out a grunt as a fist connected with his face, he rolled out of the way of the next punch swinging his leg to knock the much larger man down. A loud oof ecohed the room as the man landed on the ground. It had been an all out brawl for the past few minutes, both men losing their guns somewhere in the dark. Jay rolled over and jumped up delivering a swift kick to Dave's face sending the man sprawling backwards.

Jay stalked over to him ready to finish him off when he felt a sharp searing pain in his leg, he looked down to find a knife sticking out of it, the bastard had stabbed him. Jay fell down with a large grunt and winced when the knife was removed from his leg, Dave stood over and plunged the knife down into Jay's side. A scream forced its way from Jay's lips and Dave twisted the knife around trying to inflict as much damage as he could manage without removing the knife.

Suddenly the door flew open and the room was drowned in light, Dave jerked his attention torwards the door only to recieve a kick to the face. " You think its funny to shoot people?' Mike yelled kicking the man several times over. " You think its funny to do what you've done?" Mike screamed as he drove his foot into Dave's side a loud crack signaling that several ribs had been broken.

Mike stopped his assualt and ran over to Jay to check on him, " You alright?" Mike asked. Jay nodded his head softly, " Gonna need some help though..." A loud scream interrupted Jay and then was soon follwed by the sound of a gunshot, blood splattered against Mike's face and the man stood still for a few moments before realizing it wasnt his blood.

Tears sprung to his eyes when he noticed Jack infront of him clucthing his stomach the bright red seeping out between his fingers as he smiled at Mike. Jack dropped down to his knees and fell over, causing Mike to go into hysterics.

* * *

Rey ran from the room and back to where he knew to find Drew. He threw open the door and doubled over panting trying to get as much air in his lungs as he possibly could. Drew looked up from where he was sitting and crossed the room to the smaller man, " What's wrong?" Rey panted and looked up at him, " Dave knife Jay Mike gun Jack shot."

Drew's eyes widened, " Ah'll be right there...Randy you stay here an dont move." Randy rolled his eyes, " As f I could." The two man ran downstairs to find Ted, Cody, Kofi, David and Tyson trying to rip Evan off of Dave. Evan was screaming and kicking the man over and over again in the face, causing him to bleed more and more with each kick.

Rey ran over and laid a hand on Evan's shoulder, " Ev it's over he's dead come on." Evan shook his head, tears streaming down his face. Rey sighed and pulled Evan closer to him, " It's over miejo(1) . Come on." Rey lead Evan away as the rest of them stared on, Dave gave a groan and began to roll over causing Evan to remove himself from Rey's grip.

He walked over to Dave and looked down at the man, " This is for Randy you son of a bitch!" With that Evan drove his foot into Dave's face one more time a sickening snap filled the room and the man grew limp. Evan stared down at the dead body and then over to Drew who was trying to get Jay up on his feet.

* * *

" I'm fine." Jay mumbled, " Go check on Jack he needs you more." Drew walked over to where Mike was sitting and laid a hand on his shoulder. Silence fell over the room and the only thing that could be heard was Mike's sobs and Jack's ragged breathing. A sheen of sweat could be seen on Jack's forhead and a few tears could be seen running down his face. " Mikey...don't cry." Jack rasped looking up at his lover. " I'll be alright."

Mike shook his head furiously, in all the years they had been together Jack had never once gotten hurt it had been Mike's job to protect him and he failed. " It's all my fault." Mike sobbed. Jack managed to shake his head, " No baby don't you think that." Mike sobbed and shook his head, " If I hadn't done something so stupid you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Jack let out a small laugh, " You were protecting someone...itsnt that what we do?" Mike nodded his head and closed his eyes, " Please don't leave me alone...I can't live without you." Jack smiled and tears began to make their way down his face, " Mikey I'll always be with you." Mike shook his head doubting Jack's words. Jack smiled and lifted his hand from his stomach, " I'll always be right here." he mumbled touching right where Mike's heart would be.

Mike grabbed Jack's hand and held it tightly, " Please don't go." Jack smiled up at him before his eyes slowly fluttered close, a deafening silence filled the room no one wanting to say anything. Mike closed his eyes and let the tears fall from them and onto Jack's face. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Jack's still warm lips, " I love you."

* * *

Drew removed his hand from Mike's shoulder and came around to kneel down next to Jack. Mike threw himself over Jack's body, most of his small frame covering Jack's large one, " Don't you touch him." Drew sighed, " Mike ah need ta check on im." Mike shook his head furiously, " I won't let you." Drew sighed and closed his eyes, " Mike please ah might be able ta help im." Mike sniffled and sat up looking down at Jack, " You can save him?"

Drew soflty nodded his head, " Maybe." Drew lifted Jack's shirt where he had been shot and examined the wound, he winced slightly hoping that it hadn't punctured anything vital. Next he checked his pulse finding it faint but still present, " We need ta get im to Bret. He's better with these then ah am. He'll be able to help if we move fast."

Mike nodded his head and looked over at Jay, " You alright?" Jay nodded his head, " Nothing a few stitches wont fix...Ive had worse." Mike nodded his head, " What about Randy?" Drew smiled, " He's perfectly fine there's a wound but its a minor one. I have no idea where all that blood came from but it looks like the wound started to heal itself."

Mike cocked an eyebrow but didnt question what Drew said, " Alright while me and Drew go to the Harts the rest of you stay here. Protect each other and don't let anyone in at any costs. When we're back I'll give a signal." They all nodded their heads and began to exit. David, Tyson and John all helped to get Jay up the stairs while Mike and Evan moved Jack so that they could get him in the car.

* * *

Rey and Drew stood alone in the room an awkward silence between them. Rey sighed and looked at Dave's body, " What are we gonna do with that?" Drew shrugged his shoulders, " Right now I'm more concerned with what we're gonna do." Rey nodded his head, " I wish this wasn't so difícil ."

Drew cocked an eyebrow and Rey blushed, "Difícil means hard... difficult. I hate seeing people torn up over losing someone." Drew nodded his head, " Ah ave no one to lose so it doesn't really bother meh." Rey smiled and walked over to Drew grabbing his hand. They stayed silent for a few moments before Rey sighed and pushed himself up on his tip toes, he placed a soft kiss on Drew's lips before walking away.

He reached the stairs before stopping, " You've got me...don't forget that."

* * *

**Soooooo?**

**(1)= It means boy? I think maybe I don't remember and I'm to lazy to ask my friend lol**

**Randy: DO I HAVE MAGIC HEALING POWERS? AM I A GENIE!**

**Me: Uhmm no?**

**Randy: Damn :/**

**Evan: ...Why would you think you're a genie?**

**Randy: Cuz I'm awesome?**

**Mike: Uhm excuse me? That title belongs to me**

**Me: Alright Vickie dont have a cow**

**Mike: Ew cows**

**Jack: YOU SHOT ME?**

**Me: I didn't shoot you! Dave did!**

**Jack: YOU SHOT ME!**

**Jay: Yeah well she stabbed me...twice no THREE times already so quit your complaining**

**John: You do get hurt a lot**

**Me: Oh well maybe he'll learn**

**Jay: Learn what?**

**Drew: I still don't understand why I'm here...and why are midgets kissing me?**

**Rey: Fool I'm no midget**

**...I think I enjoy my muses more then I enjoy the story lol...and I enjoy Mike's hatred for cows **


	15. What good is the flat? said poor Louis

**So it took me awhile to think of where to go with this and Ive decided to just make it up as I go along and so far it's working out quite well**

**Also the whole Randy wound thingy I have no idea where it came from but in heaven apparently your wounds get healed and such and you end up without illness and such( I read it somewhere...some book) so since Randy was only there for a bit it started to heal on its own...yeah its complicated but I liked the whole idea**

**Thanks to:**

**LoveToRead911:** _**You're allowed to love it all you want :)**_

**DragonSpazzy101:** _**Because Randy's a genie..didn't you know? Jack lives don't worry I couldn't bring myself to kill him..I'll admit I teared up a little when I went back and checked it over and we all know Rey isn't a midget but Drew is convinced he is glad you love it :)**_

**natsukileeRKOlover:**_** Rey's taller then me as well...by at least a good few inches more then 3 at least and I'm no midget either :p**_

**Also special thanks to WWE-lovergirl for always inspiring me to update this story**

**I OWN NOTHING...so don't sue please spelling mistakes and such blame on WordPad because thats what I've got although google chrome fixes them once I edit it**

* * *

Mike clung tightly to his lover in the backseat following Drew's directions of applying pressure to the wound. Drew sat in the passenger's seat speaking calming words to Mike while Tyson drove, speeding around corners and driving up on the sidewalks.

" Are we almost there?" Mike asked. There was a screech of tires and a garbage can rolling over the the roof of the car as an answer as Tyson sped down a small driveway. Drew shook his head, " We're about to pull up now."

Mike nodded his head and lowered his gaze to Jack's seemingly lifeless body, although Mike could see his chest slowly rising and falling as he took the small breaths his body would allow. The car came to an abrupt halt and Tyson exited the car slamming the door behind him.

He sprinted up the large stairs and beat on the door, which flung open and several men clad in black pinstripe suits exited the door. Upon them getting closer Mike saw that they all had punk ties on with the Hart symbol sewn into it.

They opened the door and stared down at the large blonde. Then slowly removed the man from Mike's grip and brought him into the house.

* * *

They all stood outside the door to the room where Drew had said Randy was. Rey sighed and gave Evan a small shove sending him towards the door. Evan reached up and grabbed the doorknob, opening the door and entering the room seeing his lover propped up against the headboard of the bed.

As Evan got closer he noticed that Randy's eyes were closed and the man was breathing soflty. He smiled and sat down on the bed next to him and looked him over." She told me to tell you hi."

Evan jumped as Randy's deep voice filled the silence. Randy opened his eyes and stared down at the slightly startled man, " She said that she misses her Cuddle Bear and that I better take good care of you."

Tears welled up in Evan's eyes at Randy's words and he moved himself closer to him. " It was bright...and cold. I didnt know what to do and then the most beautiful angel came to me. She looked so familiar and she just smiled at me and told me I needed to go back. She told me to take good care of you and to tell you that she missed you."

Evan looked up at Randy and smiled through his tears, " You saw my mother?" Randy nodded his head and pulled the younger man into his arms.

* * *

Jay grunted as he felt the needle pierce his skin, " Do you have to do it so hard?" John didnt answer him but kept sewing up the gash in his leg. Jay rolled his eyes and watched as his lover then got supplies to clean the wound on his side.

John came wordlessly to his side and knelt down dabbing the wound with a cleaning solution getting Jay to wince. " Are you going to be like this all night?" John continued to ignore the older man's words and slipped the needle through the wound, sewing it uup and pulling the string with more force then was really neccessary.

He covered the wound in some gauze and turned to leave, Jay reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him around to face him. " John talk to me please."

The younger man shook his head and let his brown locks fall into his face as he hung his head, Jay sat up and winced pulling John closer so he could push the hair out of his lover's face. He was surprised when he saw tears running down his cheeks.

" I almost lost you...again! I can't deal with it Johnny...it's to much!" John sobbed. Jay smiled at him and pulled the younger man into his body and soothingly stroked his hair, " Baby I'm never gonna leave you. After all the shit I went through to get you and keep you nothing not even death could keep me from you beautiful."

John smiled up at Jay, " You really mean that?" Jay nodded his head and softly kissed John's lips, " With all my heart Bandit.(1)"

* * *

Rey sighed and wiped his forehead, burrying bodies was hard work. While the others were inside, protecting each other, him and David had taken charge of eliminating the bodies that had began to accumulate in the house.

Rey schrunched his nose as he rolled Dave's body into the makeshift grave, " Is that the last of them?" David asked.

Rey nodded his head and picked up a shovel and began to help David pile the muddy dirt onto the bodies.

" Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, Santificado sea tu Nombre, Venga tu reino, Hágase tu voluntad, En la tierra como en el cielo, Danos hoy el pan de este día y perdona nuestras deudas como nosotros perdonamos nuestros deudores y no nos dejes caer en al tentación sino que líbranos del(2) ." Rey spoke as the dirt covered the bodies.

David looked down in the grave and back at Rey, " Why are you praying?" Rey shrugged, " Force of habit...they don't really need it...nor deserve it but my Mami raised me right."

David nodded his head and scooped up the last bit of dirt on the side and let it slip off the shovel and onto the pile of muddy dirt that was no sticking out of the ground, " Amen."

* * *

Mike watched on as the several suit clad men moved around his lover. They hadnt said anything since they had arrived just went right to work.

Mike was so anxious that he had reverted to the nervous habit of pulling on his hair. Drew who sat next to him was constantly slapping his hands away from his head and had finally resorted to holding the hands so Mike wouldnt rip his hair out.

Finally one of the men approached them, " We manged to remove the bullet and it only knicked a few organs but didnt puncture he should be fine altough itll take him awhile to recover." Mike blinked a few times and turned to Drew, " Whats that mean?"

Drew smiled, " It means hes fine." Mike smiled, " Am I allowed to see him?" The man nodded his head, " Hes been asking for a Mike I can only assume thats you." Mike nodded his head and stood going over to his lover.

Drew stood and shook the man's hand, " Thanks for everything Bret." Bret smiled at him, " I've watched those two grow up I couldn't say no." Drew cocked an eyebrow at the statement but brushed it off and smiled at the two men.

* * *

A few hours later Tyson drove them back to the house surprised to find Natalya sitting on the steps. He exited the car and ran to her pulling her into a hug. " Where have you been?" he asked.

She smiled, " I went to visit Owen." Tyson nodded his head and led her into the house, Drew and Mike carrying Jack in behind them. They sat Jack down on the sofa of the living room and called for everyone else.

They entered the room in pairs, John with a limping Jay, Evan clinging to Randy, David and Rey who were covered in mud, Ted and Cody and finally Kofi came into the room. " The bodies were taken care of so we dont need to worry about that anymore. Randy is fine, Jay seems to be fine and Jack looks alright." Rey spoke.

Everyone nodded their heads before Natalya spoke, " The rest are still out looking for John I think. I came here on my own but if they dont find him most likely they'll go back to the place and wait." Jay nodded his head, " We can send a few people to get them and bring them back here. I dont want them out on their own with Mark still angry about this."

Randy cocked an eyebrow, " Who do you have out there?" Jay schrunched his eyebrows in thought, " We got Yoshi, Zack, Adam and Christian still out. " Randy nodded his head, " Someone shoudl go get them."

Kofi stepped forward, " I'll go get them. Yoshi's wife will kill me if something happens to him, I'll drop off at home with her. Zack, Adam and Christian I'll bring back here. Adam and Chris said they'd willingly come here, Yoshi wanted out after helping look for John and Zack well he follows me everywhere." Randy nodded his head and Kofi disappeared from the room.

* * *

**(1)= This nickname is cute and I thought of it on the spot and its because he stole Jay's heart hence Bandit...**

**(2)= The Lord's Prayer...I'm not religious or anything but at my Grandpa's funeral the priest said this so I just used it**

**Evan: He saw my mother?**

**Me: Yuppers in heaven**

**Randy:...so...I DIED!**

**Me: Only for a bit**

**Randy: I still DIED**

**Jay: You must hate me**

**Me: Nawh just love to torture you**

**John: I think it's funny**

**Kofi: So I have a stalker?**

**Me: He's not a stalker he love's you**

**Kofi: Ew**

**Drew: At least you don't have midgets kissing you**

**Rey: I am NOT a midget**

**Mike: And I AM awesome**

**Me: You ARE annoying**

**Mike: You LOVE me**

**Jack:...You...SHOT...me**

**...At least they didn't sing this time **


	16. Read that And the janitor smiled

**So I just finsihed this...sorry for the long wait but I didnt know where I wanted to go with it**

**I really dont like the way this turned out :/**

**I OWN NOTHING...Sadly**

* * *

" So he's gonna be okay?" Mike asked. Drew nodded his head, " He just needs rest and he'll be fine but just to be sure watch him." Mike nodded his head and stared down at the sleeping blonde running his fingers softly through his hair. " Thank you for everything Drew...It means a lot to me." Drew nodded his head and placed a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder before exiting the room. He made his way slowly down the hallway and opened the door to the room that Randy was in. The man was fast asleep on the bed, Evan curled into his side. Drew smiled and closed the door and walked to the room that contained both Johns. He opened the door surprised to find Cena awake. " How are you feeling?" Drew asked. John smiled, " Alright I guess...sore...worn out...defeated." Drew nodded his head, " Kofi should be back soon and so should the others. Nothing much is going to happen tonight. So you can rest trust me you're gonna need it." John nodded his head, " Thanks man." Drew nodded his head and closed the door, journeying downstairs.

When he got there he found Tyson and David on the sofa and Rey curled up in a chair. He was also surprised to see Adam and Christian there, Adam was sitting in a large chair with Christian at his feet his head resting in Adam's lap. Drew smiled and walked over to Tyson and David shaking the light skinned man awake, " Hey why dont you two go to Brett's for the night? You'll be safer there." Tyson sleepily nodded his head and shook the larger man awake, leading him out the door. " You really look out for them dont you?" Drew jumped a the soft voice filled the otherwise silent room. He turned and offered Adam a soft smile, " I promised." Adam nodded his head, " That's understandable." Drew nodded his head and smiled, " I care about them a lot." Adam smiled and ran a hand through his brother's short hair, " I know how you feel." Drew smiled, " Theres a room upstairs you can use if you like. I'll show it to you." Adam nodded his head and scooped up his brother' sleeping form smiling as he did. Drew sighed and scooped up the sleeping form of Rey, who curled himself around Drew getting a sigh from the taller man. Adam chuckled, " He seems to like you." Drew shook his head, " It wouldnt work out...it didnt before." Adam cocked an eyebrow and Drew sighed, " When I first moved here I met him it was good...but then Bob approched me and things got complicated. It got harder and harder to see each other and then we got caught...we got into this huge fight he said he never wanted to see me again...I've never loved anybody else."

Adam smiled, " He calls your name in his sleep. He has nightmares you know." Drew shook his head, " I didnt know that he never really told me things like that." Adam nodded his head, " He gets terrible nightmares. He screams and cries...theres nothing we can really do except sit there with him until he wakes up. By then hes usually crying for you." Drew sighed and carried the small man up the stairs with Adam slowly trailing behind him. Drew opened a door and motioned for Adam to follow him, he showed him around the room before he closed the door as he left. He carried Rey to his room softly placing him on the bed he sighed softly and stroked Rey's face. He jumped in surprise when Rey's hand reached up and covered his own he stared down at Rey's sleeping form surprised to find a pair of huge brown eyes staring back at him. " Did ya mean it?" he asked. Drew cocked his head to the side, " What do you mean?" Rey sighed and looked away, " What you said to Adam...about loving me." Drew sighed and nodded his head. Rey smiled and closed his eyes, " Stay with me?" Drew sighed but nodded his head and laid down next to the smaller man who in turn rolled over and buried his face into Drew's chest sighing soflty and contently.

Adam softly set his brother down on the bed and smiled down at him. He had made a promise to their mother that he would look after him and he intended to keep that promise. He sighed and placed a gentle kiss on Christian's lips and laid down next to him. His brother curled into his side and snuggled against him. Adam smiled and wrapped his arms tighly around his brother, " Don't worry Tian I wont let anything happen to you." His brother's soft snoring filled his ears as he closed his own eyes. He knew he had made the right decision in bringing Tian along with him. He ran a hand through his brother's short golden hair and let his fingers gently rest on his neck. " I love you Tian." Adam mumbled.

Mike stared down at his sleeping lover worry keeping him awake. He had come so close to losing him today he was just glad he was still here. Mike sighed and softly stroked Jack's cheek. They had been together so long he wouldnt know how to survive without him. His mind traveled back to that night and he shuddered to think about what would ahve happened if his lover was not there to protect him. " You can sleep you know...I dont mind." Jack spoke pulling Mike from his thoughts. Mike smiled down at him, " To worrried to sleep." Jack sighed and reached his hand up to cup Mike's face, " Theres nothing to worry about." Mike sighed and shook his head, " I almost lost you that's plenty to worry about." Jack sighed and closed his eyes pulling Mike down to his chest, " Just go to sleep Mikey." Mike sighed and closed his eyes hoping that he would get some sleep.

* * *

**Bahhhhhhhhhh this is kinda short too :/**

**I didnt feel like doin Drew's accent in this**

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?**

**Evan: Uhm yay?**

**Randy: Ditto**

**Me: Thanks?**

**Drew: What have I told you abut the midget thing?**

**Rey: IM NOT A MIDGET!**

**Mike: Today I don't feel like doin anything I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Adam: Don't feel like pickin up my phone so leave a message after the tone**

**Me: Cuz today I dont feel like doing anything **

**Tian:...Where am I?**

**Mike: You have entered the Twilight Zone!**

**Alex: -Hums Twilight Zone Theme-**

**Tian: O.O**

**Me: Cut that out!**


	17. As he read Meet me in St Louis, Louis

**So this took me forever to frickin write**

**I had no idea where I wanted to go with it and then I finally figure it out...sorta**

**This chapter seems kinda awkward to me**

**I OWN NOTHING...Although I would like Evan, Jack and Zack...Mostly Zack**

* * *

Mike awoke with a grunt as the light streamed in through the window and casted itself across his face. He threw an arm over his face trying to hide his eyes from the harsh morning light but to no avail. He huffed and removed his arm and opened his eyes, glancing around the large room. He was surprised to find himself alone in the bed and his lover no where to be found. He sat up and tossed his blankets off, the panic setting in as he frantically searched the room again for his lover.

He jumped from the bed and threw open the door and barreled down the hallway. he leaped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen coming to a skidding halt upon finding several people in it. His eyes scanned the room before falling on his large blonde lover who was standing at the counter. he ran across the kitchen and threw himself into his lovers arms desperately clinging to him jack let out a soft laugh and wrapped his arms around him. " Whats wrong babe?" jack asked. Mike shook his head in reply and clung tighter to him letting out a sigh of relief, " Thought i lost you." Jack gave his lover a sad smile, " I told you before Mikey nothing is ever gonna take me away from you."

By the time noon rolled around everyone was sitting in the kitchen, an uncomfortable silence had fallen over the room and none had tried to change that. Finally the silence became to much and Randy stood, " Alright everyone...we need to figure out whats going on." Adam shook his head, ' No one knows. We've just gone against all that we've known for the past few years...what do you expect us to do?" Randy shrugged his shoulders, " We have to figure out cant just sit here and ignore each other all day. Whether we like it or not were all in this together now." Drew sighed, " We av ta come ta common ground."

Randy sighed and sat back down, " I know this wasn't all thought out to well on your part but Legacy had everything figured out...for the most part." Mike sighed, " What we need to do is figure out where were going from here...were all in this together now and we need to learn how to trust each other and work together. Legacy still has a problem to take care of...a BIG problem. And you guys need to sort your shit out with Mark." Cena shook his head, " We've got nothing to work out with him. We went against him for a good reason. I know Legacy and the Phenoms have never gotten along but its time we did. What happened in the past is in the past...were the future."

"So its all clear now...am I right?" Mark asked. The several men who had stayed behind nodded their heads in agreement and Mark dismissed them with a nod. Their plan was all set into action, they were to find Legacy and the few men who had betrayed them and destroy them. As much as it pained Mark to do this he knew he had to, Legacy had to pay for what they had done in the past and this was the only way to do things. He sighed and made his way to his office shutting the door quietly behind him. He sat down in the large chair and glanced around the room. His eyes landed on a picture that had been taken not to long ago...if he remembered correctly it had been taken when Natalya had joined them. Mark had been more then proud that Brett chosen to let her join the Phenoms. She had fit in with the guys from day one and had proven to be a formidable asset to their family.

His eyes scanned over the picture and landed on Evan who's large smile was on display, the fedora he had grown fond of was pulled down to hide his eyes from view. Next Mark's eyes traveled to John who had thrown an arm over Evan's shoulder, standing behind him was Jay, their fingers intertwined over Morrison's shoulder. Next to him was Kofi Kingston, not only his skin tone but his hair making him stand out as he leaned on Yoshi Tatsu, behind them stood Mark Henry with Zack and Jimmy on both sides of him, next to them was Finlay with Hornswoggle on his shoulders. Primo, MVP, JTG, Shad and Carlito also stood in the back, grinning widely, Ron, Matt, Rey, Shelton, J, Dustin, Edge and Christian had all managed to stand in front of Khali who toward over everyone and Natalya was crouched in the front grinning widely. mark sighed and looked at the picture one last time before he placed it face down in a drawer.

Randy stood and let his eyes wander the few streets he could see from his window. Evan was a few feet away sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at his feet. Randy sighed and crossed the room, sitting down on his bed and closing his eyes. He sighed softly and reached out and grabbed Evan's arm pulling the younger man against him. Evan struggled for a bit and pounded his fists into Randy's chest, tears clouding his vision as he broke down into a sobbing mess. " I wont! I won't do it you cant make me!" Evan screamed into Randy's chest. Randy sighed and grabbed Evan's wrists preventing him from hitting him and pulled the younger man into him grasping him tightly with his free arm.

Evan gave up and clung to randy sobbing into his chest, " I wont do it...You cant make me." Randy sighed and rubbed Evan's back soothingly, " I know I know I know...I'm sorry babe it was just a suggestion. We don't have to do it...we wont do it. I promise."Evan lifted his head, his chocolate brown eyes were clouded with tears, " You promise?" Randy nodded his head and kissed Evan's forehead, " I promise babe." Randy sighed, he had only made the suggestion of confronting the Phenoms and if problems arose doing what needed to be done. He hadn't expected Evan to blow up like he had...but then again Randy had to realize that Evan grew up with those people, they were his family just like his boys were his family. Randy let out a defeated sigh and laid back onto the bed, the sobbing Evan still clinging to his chest.

Drew placed the late of food on the table and turned back to the stove top to clean up. The others were surrounding the table piling food onto their plates and leaving the room a few minutes later. Drew let out a soft sigh and put the pans he had used in the sink and began washing them. He had even noticed that he wasn't alone in the room figuring that all others had left. He jumped in surprise when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist but didn't make any moves to remove the arms or escape from the person's hold. A pair of lips were placed on his shoulder and he stiffened slightly but made no move against it. "¿Qué está mal? " Rey asked. Drew furrowed his eyebrows in confusion," Ah av no idea whut yer sayen." Rey laughed softly and placed another kiss on Drew's exposed shoulder, " ¿Qué está mal? Whats wrong?" Drew sighed, " Naething...Just tired and confused and worried." Rey nodded his head and sighed softly, " I understand." Drew sighed and pulled away from the sink and dried his hands on the towel hanging from the stove he turned back around and was surprised to see Rey looking down at the ground, biting his lip a slight blush dusting the light skinned mans face.

Drew reached his hand out and brushed his fingers softly across his cheek, " Whut's wrong?" Rey shook his head and looked away even more, " Yo quería preguntarte por un beso." Drew's eyebrows knitted together again and he sighed, " Ah don understand yew." Rey shook his head, " Beso...Kiss" Drew blushed slightly but smiled down at his smaller lover. In one quick movement he had grabbed Rey around the waist, hoisted him up on the counter and pressed their lips together in a kiss. Rey squeaked in surprise and smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around Drew's neck. They broke off the kiss, their eyes closed breathing heavy and foreheads pressed together. Drew's arms slowly wrapped around Rey waist as he pulled him closer, Rey opened his eyes and stared back at Drew's baby blues smiling when he noticed Drew was smiling at him too. " A loue ye w" drew sighed Rey smiled and let his eyes close, soaking in the words Drew had just said to him, " Te amo"

Christian sat n the edge of the bed glancing at the door as his lover paced back and forth across the floor. " Addy whats wrong?" Adam turned as his lover's voice reached his ears, " Nothin babe." Christian stood from the bed and crossed the room grabbing his lover's arm, " Then stop pacing you're making me nervous." Adam sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, " Sorry Tian...I just...Its just that...God I'm worried." Christian sighed, " It'll be fine Addy. Everything will turn out great." Adam sighed and rested his head on his lover's shoulder, " I hope so." Christian smiled and held tightly onto his lover, although he didn't show it he was very worried.

Adam never needed reassurance and he never needed to be comforted like this, he knew that everyone was like that sometimes but Adam was his rock he always had been. Even more so when their mom had died. When their odd relationship had started their family had gone into uproar and they had fled from their hometown. They wandered for the longest time until their reached St. Louis and were fortunate enough to meet Mark. Christian sighed and let Adam take comfort in their embrace hoping that soon everything would turn around.

Jay sat on the sofa picking at the stitches that were holding the gash in his together. He sighed and played with the thread hanging off the end where John had tied it to keep the stitches closed. " If you keep picking at that Ill be forced to hit you." John spoke not removing his eyes from the book contained in his hands. Jay glanced at him momentarily before resuming his task of playing with the thread ends. " Johnathan!" John warned giving him a stern glance, " Don't make me come over there!" Jay stared at him again before letting out a defeated sigh and relinquished his hold on the thread ends. John smiled and closed the book and sat down next to his lover on the sofa, " You cant keep messing with them you know." Jay shrugged his shoulders, " I was bored."

John shook his head, " It only happened last night Jay...I almost lost you." John sighed. Jay gave his lover a small smile and wrapped his arms around the tanned shoulder's of his lover, " Babe you didn't almost lose me. It would take more then afew nicks to take from you. I've been with you for thirteen years Johnny...nothing will ever ever take me from you. That I can promise." John sighed softly and closed his eyes, " Do you mean that?" Jay sighed and kissed the top of his lover's chocolate colored hair and nuzzled his face into the soft locks, " I promise with all my heart Johnny." John sighed and clung tightly to his lover, knowing that the only thing he was sure of was that John would not leave him no matter what.

Kofi sighed softly and watched as Zack sat on the edge of the bed, opening and closing his switchblade. The soft clicking as it opened and closed was the only sound that filled the room they sat in. Kofi stood and made his way over to the edge of the bed and grabbed the switchblade as it closed, startling Zack. The younger of the two stared up at him and blinked, " What?" Kofi shook his head, " It was bothering me." Zack nodded his head, " Sorry...I'll stop."

Kofi sighed, " It's alright." Zack sighed and looked around the room, " It's a nervous...I'm freaked out." Kofi sighed and sat down next to the younger man, " There's nothing to be worried about Zack...Everything is going to be fine." Zack shook his head and he placed his face in his hands and let out a deep sigh before sobs began to rack his body. Tears flowed freely from his eyes and he dropped the switchblade from his hands and it hit the floor with a large clatter. Kofi stared at the younger man unsure of what to do before he wrapped his arms around him, pulling the younger man into his chest. Zack clung to his friend desperately as sobs racked his body.

Matt knocked on the door to Mark's office, waiting patiently for him to answer. Mark swung the door open and looked at one of his few remaining men, " What do you want Hardy?" Matt rolled his eyes at the use of his last name, " We've found Legacy's hideout." A small smile graced Mark's face and he sighed softly, " Good. When can we obtain entry?" Matt shrugged his shoulders, " We're not quite sure. It appears to be very quiet there...like there's no one there. We think that maybe something happened." Mark nodded his head, " Get Dylan to pull some strings and see what he can figure out." Matt nodded his head and turned away from Mark taking his last statement as a dismissal.

Bret sighed and rubbed a hand over his face as he listened to Tyson, David and Natalya told him their stories. Something had to be done about Mark and Bob they were out of control. He nodded his head and dismissed them with a wave of his hand, hoping to collect his thoughts before the day was done. When Natalya had showed up at his door late last night he thought nothing of it and demanded that she be given a room to stay or the night, but when Tyson and David had shown up he knew something was indeed wrong. He had let them all stay the night without any questions...that was his problem he never asked questions when it came to things being odd. When Drew had called him up asking for a favor he thought nothing of it and was surprised to find that Jack had been injured. He had been keeping an eye on the the strange couple of Mike Mizanin and Jack Swagger for some time now, hoping that if they ever had a fallout with Bob they would be willing to join him.

Bret sighed again and called for Jeff, who entered the room within seconds. Bret smiled at the boy, whose fuchsia colored hair was pulled into a bun making him stand out from the others. " Jeff I want you to get a hold of Barrett and his boys and bring them here to me. We're going to be needing their services." A huge smile lit up the younger man's face and he nodded his head vigorously, slightly tussling the bun atop his head before he left the room. Bret knew he was going to need all the help he could get in taking down Bob and stopping Mark's rash actions. He just hoped that the remaining members of Legacy, the out casted members of the Phenoms and this new gang Nexus would be able to help him do it.

* * *

**Sooooooooooo?**

**If the Spanish is wrong it's not me blame **

**Drew's accent makes me lol**

**Also Dylan is Hornswoggle's real name**

**Evan: Why am I always crying?**

**Randy: I have no idea**

**Me: Because I'm the writer and I said so**

**Adam: He is NOT my brother...that's ewwwyy**

**Tian: Yeaaaaahhhhhhhh**

**Kofi:-reading-**

**Mike: The back of your head is ridiculous! Don't be insecure girl!**

**Jack: Ownnnnnnn that ponytail!**

**John: Work dat up-do!**

**Me: Can I have yo numbah?**

**Zack: Where yo boyfriend at?**

**Jay:...What are you people on?**

**Me: CRACK WANT SOME! :DD**

**Jay:...No**

**...Yeah I have friggin problems :p**


	18. Meet me at the fair Don't tell me

**I'm a horrible updater I know but school has been kicking my butt luckily it ends this week and then the 25th Im officially a high school graduate :D**

**And I've decided that after this story is over, which should be in a few more chapters, I'm gonna start a new one but I'm torn between two ideas so not sure what I'm doing yet**

**Anyways I failed to mention the last time Bret showed up who his men are so here they are: A.J. Styles, Alex Shelley, Jonathan Figueroa aka Amazing Red, Robert Roode, Brian Kendrick, Chris Sabin, Christopher Daniels aka Suicide, Hernandez, James Storm, Jeff Hardy, Kazarian, Matt Morgan, Rob Van Dam, and Shannon Moore.**

**I OWN NOTHING...Though I would love to own several people**

**And before anybody bitches they didn't have computers...I know and none of these wrestlers were alive in the 20s either which is why its a story**

* * *

Wade nodded as he listened to Bret's words. It was a good proposition, the Phenoms and Legacy had always given him and his gang of renegades a lot of trouble. They almost killed poor Justin just for refusing to move out of their way one day. " So you see why your help is greatly needed?" Bret asked. Wade nodded his head, " I'm sure me and the Nexus can be of some service." Bret smiled, " I really appreciate this...Chris had always spoken highly of you before well...you know." Wade nodded his head, his long time mentor and short time lover had taught him well...but one day something had snapped in the elder man and he had never been the same. Wade was sure Cowboy Bob had something to do with it and had sworn on the day that Chris left him bloodied, beaten and heartbroken that he would get his revenge and get Chris back. He stood up and shook hands with Bret, before leaving the room and finding his men. He was surprised to find them sitting around with Bret's men but smiled nonetheless. Bret came up behind Wade and patted him on the shoulder before he whistled to catch his men's attention. " Wade and his boys will be staying with us for the next few days so I want you guys to make them feel as comfortable as possible. Tomorrow we'll discuss exactly what's going on here." They all nodded and left the room except for Bret's few right hand men and Wade and his men followed. Left behind were Jeff, Alex, Chris and Shannon. " Lex I want you to see if you can get tabs on Bob and Mark." Bret spoke, Alex nodded his head and whispered something into Chir's ear before taking off. " Chris I want you to see if you can get inside the Phenoms...figure out what they're planning." Chris nodded his head and left the room. Jeff smiled at Bret and Shannon rolled his eyes, " Let me guess you want me to keep tabs on Wade and the rest of em and make sure they aren't up to anything." Bret smiled, " You're the best spy I have Shanny-boy." Shannon huffed and stormed off mumbling under his breath, Jeff laughed at his friend and shook his head before turning back to Bret, " What do you want me for Boss-man?" Bret gave a soft sigh, "Jeff I want you to try and talk to him. I know you guys aren't on speaking terms but I know Matt. He's not like this and you know that too." Jeff slowly nodded his head and rubbed his arm nervously, " I'll see what I can do Bret."

Evan lay in Randy's arms softly tracing the lines of the tattoos he could find and listened to the man's heart beat. Randy had finally fallen into a deep sleep a few hours ago and Evan didn't want to disturb him by getting up to see his friends so he laid there thinking. He was so confused about everything that was going on right now on one hand he wnted to keep his new friends safe and on the other he loved Mark and all that he had learned from him. Evan sighed, sat up and stared at Randy's sleeping face before he slowly slipped himself out of the older man's grip. He soflty padded across the carpeted floor and twisted the door knob hoping that the door didn't squeak and he would be able to get out without disturbing his lover. Much to his delight the door did not squeak and he was able to escape downstairs and out the back door. He stood on the steps for a few moments before he looked round for a ledge to climb up and smiled when he found that there was a small roof above one of the many rooms. He grabbed onto the bit of roof that was hanging off and pulled himself up onto the roof, he sighed in satisfaction and jumped in surprise when his eyes fell on Mike sitting down on the roof a cigarette dangling from his lips. Evan shook his head and walked over to his friend and sat down, " Smoking is bad for you." Mike laughed and smiled, " You know I was always told that when I was little and one day I just stopped caring." Evan smiled, " Me too." Mike let out a genuine laugh and handed Evan a cigarette and the smaller man gave him an appreciative smile and they sat in silence smoking their cigarettes to much on either of their minds to speak.

Alex tapped away on keys as his eyes strained to see the screen. If he wasn't so good at hacking he would despise these things even more then he already did he let out of sound of success as the green colored window popped up and he began to rapidly punch in numbers that he knew would allow him to access Bob's compuuter. A ding sounded from his computer and a grin broke out across his face as all the folders popped up on his screen that contained documents and others things he could search through. He took a deep breath knowing he was going to be here for the next few hours searching through all these things for a hint to where Bob had gone off to. He closed his eyes and randomly moved the mouse around and opened his eyes and let them wander to the folder the cursor had landed on and clicked it hoping that the folder contained some sort of valuable information.

Shannon sat outside the room and listened in on the conversation Wade was having with his men. It seemed to be a pretty normal one except for all the slang he couldnt understand. He sighed and closed his eyes hoping that they'd be done soon so that he could report back to Bret and be done with this. He jumped in surprise when he felt someone settle next to him but relaxed once he realized that it was only Jeff. " He wants me to talk to Matt." Jeff spoke. Shannon's eyes snapped open and he turned to gape at his lifelong best friend. " He what?" Shannon exclaimed Jeff just gave him a half-hearted smile and nodded his head. Shannon shook his head, " He's crazy Matt will never talk to you." Jeff sighed and leaned his head against the wall, " I know he won't which is why this is gonna be hard." Shannon smiled and placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder, "I'm here if you need me." Jeff smiled, " Actually I was thinking of changing my hair color tonight."

Chris walked slowly down the street and took in the buildings, his complex mind already analyzing the places and things he could jump off and climb. He stopped outside the building he was supposed to be and glanced at it. It was large and brick like the other houses in the small fence enclosed village. He sighed and walked around it taking in the trees and their various twisted branches and the dumpsters that were in the backyard. He walked up to the stairs in the back and twisted the black doorknob and entered the small hallway. There was a flight of stairs that he knew led into the basement and another door at the end of the small hallway that he knew would take him inside. He didn't dare go any farther and risk getting caught but simply turned around and grabbed the ledge above the door and pulled himself up so that he could plant the small camera above the door. Here it would be hidden from view but would take pictures of everyone that passed through the door and send them to Alex's computer. Chris let himself drop from the ledge and and exited the house quietly. He was surprised that there was no one around but quickly made his way out of the small enclosed place and back to his home.

Drew shook his head as he tended to Jack, Mike was standing nearby breathing down his neck. " Yew know it's 'ard to work when yer breathin down ma throat." Drew commented. Mike blushed a deep red and stammered out an apology before taking a few steps back. Mike watched closely as Drew cleaned the stitches and re bandaged him and cleaned up the previously used gauze and exited the room. Jack smiled at his lover and motioned for him to come closer. Mike shook his head, " I don't want to aggravate your injury." Jack rolled his eyes, " If you don't come to me I'll come to you." Mike chewed his bottom lip and slowly crossed the room and sat down next to his lover. " You worry way to much Mikey. You're gonna get stress lines and look old." Jack said with a laugh. Mike shot him a glare but then smiled and laid down next to him, " Do you think we did the right thing?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows in thought and waited a few seconds before responding, " Yes." Mike sighed, "I keep thinking that we've done something wrong." Jack shook his head, " No Mikey that's just your worrying coming out. We've done nothing besides save ourselves from the fucking torture we've been subjected to for years at the hands of those bastards." Mike sighed and nodded his head, " Okay Jack whatever you say." Jack smiled and pulled him into a kiss and immediately scrunched his nose. " Ew Mikey! You taste like cigarettes!" Jack squealed. Mike let out a loud laugh at the rather unmanly squeal his lover had let out and continued to laugh as his lover lectured him, letting the laughter wash away all his worries and fears.

Kofi stared down at the sleeping form of Zack and shook his head. The poor boy had finally cried himself to sleep, after all the stress this had put on him. Kofi sighed and ran a hand through the blonde's hair and smiled, he had known the boy since he had first showed up at Mark's door clinging to to the older man and taking in his surrondings. It had taken weeks to get the shy blonde out of his shell but Kofi had finally been the one to do it. Since then the boy had never been to far from him and thus Kofi was the closest one to him out of everyone. On the outside he was a loud boisterous showoff but on the inside he was shy and insecure, something that not many people knew. That was ultimately Kofi's downfall, he hadn't meant to fall in love with him but it had happened and there was no turning back once he had. Kofi gave the sleeping boy a sad smile and exited the room as quietly as he could. Zack let out a groan and rolled over and gripped at the area where Kofi had been sleeping on the bed and opened his eyes when he realized that the space was empty. He blinked and looked around and rubbed at his eyes and frowned. He hated it when Kofi did that to him, he knew that he hated being left alone. Zack let out a sigh and got up from the bed and looked out the window, it seemed like a good day but Zack had the feeling that it was going to end horribly.

By the time Chris had gotten home he was out of breath and sweating. On his exit from the Phenom's residence they had pulled up and chased him down. They shot at him and chased him until he hid in a small alley and was able to avoid them. He cursed himself for not taking someone with him when he went searching for the house. He bent over at the stairs and took in a deep breath before he stumbled up the stairs and into the foyer. He walked around the house in search of his friends but found nothing but destruction in his path. He swallowed nervously and jumped when he heard something thudding in the kitchen. He heard the footsteps coming his way and looked around for a place he could hide and spotted the upturned corner of the carpet. He slid across the floor and pulled it up along with the metal handle and climbed down into the underground tunnel and closed the hatch. He slowed down his breathing hoping that the person would not hear or find him. When the footsteps passed over him and continued on Chris let out the breath he had been holding and turned his attention down the tunnel. He could see that the torches were lit which meant that the others had gone through here. He looked down and spotted a trail of blood and winced, someone was hurt. He crawled on his hands and knees hoping to find the others at the end of the tunnel. When Bret had discovered that the tunnel under the house led to another house, he had immediately bought it and made it a place that they could all escape to if anything should happen to them. On the outside the house looked like and old bed and breakfast that was no longer in use but on the inside was a safe haven for the Harts. Chris sighed, took a deep breath and trudged on he was in for a long crawl.

Drew shook his head in frustration and slammed the phone down. " No luck?" Randy asked as he surveyed Drew's actions. Drew shook his head and sat down and let out a string of swears and slammed his hand on the table. Rey sighed and rubbed his arm, " Calmarse(1) Drew." Drew shook his head and pulled his arm away from the smaller man and sighed, " If naething 'appened to them ah won't forgive myself." Rey sighed and knelt down in front of him, " Mi Bello It wil be fine. You know that Bret know's what he's doing. If anything at all has happened he's got it handled." Drew shook his head, got up and stormed up the doors and slammed the door behind him. Everyone stared up the stairs and then looked back toward's Rey, " Ay dios mio(2)! Do I have to do everything!Terco estúpido hijo de puta(3)! Men! God give me strength!" Rey stormed as he got up and went up the stairs to retrieve Drew. Randy shook his head, " Well that aside...what are we going to do if the Phenoms have nabbed the Harts?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders and looked to each other for answers. Randy sighed and ran a hand over his face, before Evan spoke up. "We could always go there and check. I'm sure that if something has happened we'll be able to tell and then we can go from there." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and looked to Randy for what to do next. " Well some of you will have to stay here that's obvious. Cena and Jack will stay here with Zack, Christian and Evan. The rest of us will go there." Evan opened his mouth to protest but Randy cut him off, " I'll explain to you in a few." Evan shut his mouth but crossed his arms and pouted, wanting to go and see what was going on. Christian shook his head, " So basically you're leaving us here without anybody but the three of us and two injured people? What if Mark and the rest show up?" Randy sighed, " There's a hidden door in the floor of my room. I want you all to stay in my room until we get back. Just in case anything does happen." Christian rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air and exited the room and Adam followed him. Randy sighed, " Go and get what you're gonna need ready for this. We're leaving in 20."

"It's not fair Addy and you know it! He just can't leave us here all by ourselves! What if something happens! What are the cripples gonna do?" Christian ranted as he paced back and forth across the floor. Adam was watching his temper tantrum with a hidden smile on his face, finding it amusing how pissed Christian had gotten over the fact that he would be left here. " Tian calm down. It's not that bad." Adam said trying to hide the laughter that was bound to escape from him lips. Christian turned to him and glared, " It'll be fine? No Adam it wont! What if something happens to you?...I can't lose you." Adam smiled and crossed the room pulling his lover into a hug, " Tian nothing and I repeat nothing will ever take me from you. You got that?" Christian nodded his head and clung to Adam like it was the last time he would ever get to hug him again and Adam hugged him just as hard back, fearing the same but not wanting to say anything.

" It's stupid!" Evan said as he sat down on the bed. Randy rolled his eyes at him and continued gathering his things, furthering Evan's rage. " Will you stop that and fucking listen to me!" Evan yelled cathcing Randy's attention. The older man turned to him and sighed, " What?" Evan glared at him, " It's not fair! I don't want to stay here. It was my idea to go there in the first place! What if something happens? How am I supposed to know? What if they come here? Randy it makes no sense to leave just the three of us here!" Randy sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, " I can't leave Jack and Cena alone...if anything happened to them it'd be my fault. As for you I'm not...I can't...I don't wanna lose you." Evan shook his head, " And you think I wanna lose you? I've done that once already Randy and it fucking sucked! I wanted to die so bad it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on...I was lucky enough to get you back once. If I lose you again...I don't think I'd get you back." Randy sighed and dropped the things he had in his hands, " Come here." Evan shook his head, " No. I don't wanna stay here and you cant make me." Randy sighed, " I dont care what you want your staying here Evan." Evan shook his head, " No I'm not." Randy sighed and shook his head, picking up his things he exited the room and shut the door. Evan glared at it and stood up and made his way across the room, as soon as he placed his hand on the doorknob a loud click was heard and Evan stared at the door in horror. Randy had locked him inside.

"I don't wanna stay here by myself." Zack said staring up at Kofi. The older man sighed and ran a hand through his hair, " I know Zack but I have to go and you, Evan, Christian are staying here with Cena and Jack." Zack shook his head," I dont wanna stay by myself." Kofi sighed and sat down next to him, " I know Zack trust me I really do but I'd rather have you stay here and be safe then come with us and have something happen to you." Zack sighed and rested his head against Kofi's shoulder, " Alright I'll stay here just promise me you'll come back." Kofi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, " I promise I'll come back." The pair sat in silence for awhile and Kofi wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders, causing him to snuggle into the embrace. " Promise you'll come back to me." Zack whispered. Kofi nodded his head and kissed the top of the boy's head, " I promise I'll come back to you."

* * *

**Sooooooooo?**

**P.S. If the Spanish is wrong don't blame me **

**(1): Calm down**

**(2):Oh my god**

**(3):Stupid stubborn son of a bitch**

**Evan: This is getting good...but why the heck did he lock me in?**

**Me: Because he luffles you!**

**Randy: No I don't!**

**Kofi: -reading book-**

**Adam: Dodo dodo!**

**Christian:Manamana!**

**Me: Shut up fools!**

**Do dododo Manamana Do do dodo dodo dodo do do do dodo **


	19. The lights are shining any place

**So I finally got this one finished :)**

**High School finals suck but it's worth it Graduation here I come :D**

**As always I own nothing...although that would be nice**

**Also only a few more chapters left in this story about 5 maybe 6 not sure yet but it's coming to a close **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed you make me smile mucho :)**

* * *

Chris panted heavily as he tried to get in as much air as he could in the cramped tunnel. He had forgotten how many twists and turns were in it and how long it took to get to the house. He sighed heavily and rested his forehead against the dirty ground and waited a few moments before he lifted his head and began to crawl again. The blood trail had stopped awhile back so Chris assumed that they had gotten the bleeding of whoever was injured to stop and that they had already arrived at the house. He trudged on with hopes that he would find his friends at the end of the tunnel contained safely wthin the house. He closed his eyes and set a silent prayer up to whatever higher powers there may or may not be and pushed himself on hoping that his journey would be over soon.

Evan crossed his arms as he sat on the bed while the others were let into the room. " I'm gonna lock you all in after this so say your goodbyes now because once this door locks unless I unlock it...its not opening again." Randy spoke. Evan sighed and refused to look at his lover but instead watched as everyone else said their goodbyes. His eyes landed on Mike who was cuddled into Jack's side and kissing his forehead. Mike warned him about moving around to much and Jack rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around his lover tightly and kissed his hair hoping that his lover would return to him safely. Evan smiled at the couple and let his eyes travel to John and Jay. Jay was sitting in the chair his slowly healing leg was propped up and John was scolding him for once again playing with the stitches. Jay rolled his eyes and assured his lover that he was indeed fine , only futhering to upset the smaller man but then smiled and pulled John into a hug. Evan laughed and let his attention be drawn to Adam and Christian who were standing not to far from the door. They were holding hands and their foreheads were resting against each other and Evan could only assume they were talking in hushed whispers because their lips were moving but he could not hear what they were saying. Evan smiled and let his eyes travel to Kofi and Zack, the two had been best friends for as long as he could remember. he was certain there was something else there that neither of them wanted to admit just yet but Evan knew better then that. He sighed and let his eyes wander over to his lover who was standing in the doorway his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were on the floor and he was refusing to look at anyone, he let out a long sigh before he spoke, " Come on guys we have to go." The couples parted and Randy let them all out the room before letting his eyes rest on Evan. The smaller man immediately looked away still upset at the fact that his lover was not going to let him go along. Randy sighed and shut the door locking it behind him.

"I cant believe this! Even Bret has turned on me now!" Mark fumed as he stormed around his office. "I will not stand for this! I have done nothing to warrant any of this!" Ron stood there and watched as Mark proceeded to throw things and destroy them in his fit of rage. He had become increasingly afraid as Mark's rage increased as they had returned home but he refused to let Mark know that. He knew that the only person that could calm him down was now missing and had betrayed Mark and hadn't helped his fit of rage at all. Ron sighed and took a step forward and grabbed Mark's arm as he went to swing it at the wall, " Mark stop you're going to hurt yourself." Mark sighed and lowered his arm and picked up his overturned chair and sat down in it, letting his hands cover his face. Ron stood there for a few moments before speaking, "Do you want me to get you anything...or anyone?" Mark shook his head, " No just leave Ron...I can mange on my own." Ron nodded his head and let himself out of the room and went to find the rest of the men who had stayed here with Mark. He traveled up the stairs taking two at a time and twisted the knob to the door as soon as he reached it. He closed the door behind him and let his eyes rest on the few remaining men. Jimmy was leaning against the frame of the window staring out of it, next to him was Finaly leaning back in a chair with Dylan sitting next to him on the floor. Primo was laid out on the bed the bandgae that was wrapped around his midection had a slight red tint to it and his older brother Carlito sat next to him holding his hand and trying to distract him from his pain. JTG and Shad were sitting on the floor playing a game of cards while Shelton and J looked on and watched them. Dustin sat on the floor his back pressed aganst the wall and Khali was laying on the floor reading something he had in his large hands. Ron sighed and looked at them all, " We have a slight problem."

Chris grunted as he dragged himself along on his stomach, the tunnel had shrunk considerably in size and he was struggling to get himself through it. He knew that he was close now and was just anticipating seeing his friends again. He grunted and stopped to catch his breath, the tightness of the tunnel and the dirt flying up when he moved making it hard to breath. He coughed a few times and groaned before he dragged himself along a few more feet, he stopped when he realized that the tunnel ended and looked around for the hatch. He spotted what appeared to be the thing he was looking for and pushed on it but had no success, because he no longer had any energy. He groaned and rested his head against the dirt and began to scream hoping someone would hear him. He coughed a few more times before he sucked in what little air he could get before screaming again. He waited and realized that they probably wouldnt be able to hear him from where he was and the tears sprung to his eyes. He was going to die under here if they couldn't find him he knew that much. The air was beginning to choke him and black dots were starting to spot his vision. He closed his eyes and screamed one last time and was surprised to hear Alex's voice calling his name. " Lex?" Chris whispered he grunted and used what litte strength he had left to bang on the hatch above him and scream Alex's name hoping that he would hear him. He heard footsteps above him and several voices arguing and he closed his eyes and let the coolness of the dirt slowly lull him into the darkness.

The room remained silent, no one wanting to say anything to each other about the current situation they were in. "Well Im tired of sitting here doing absolutely nothing." Jay grumbled. Evan sighed and rolled his eyes, " Well we're stuck here now so it doesn't matter what you want." Jack laughed from where he was laying on the bed, " Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you can take it out on everyone here." Evan turned to glare at him, " Im not in a bad mood so go fuck yourself." Jack laughed and rolled his eyes, " Not in a bad mood my ass. You're being a brat and you know it. Just because Randy wouldnt let you go along." Evan glared at him, " You dont even know what went on beforehand so I suggest you shut your mouth and stop trying to hide your insecurities behind that fake tough guy act. Its not gonna work on me so dont even try it. I used to be friends with Mike back at the home and you're just like him so dont even try and start that bullshit with me Jack." Jack opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it and looked away and closed his eyes and a few moments later his body started to shake with sobs. Christian glared at Evan and walked over to the younger man and sat down on the bed next to him, " It's gonna be okay Jack I promise." Jack shook his head, " How do you know?" Christian smiled, " Because I do. Adam and me share a special connection I guess you can call it. We just know when something is wrong with the other and as far as I can tell Adam and the rest are fine." Jack sighed, " But what if something happens to him. I dont know what I'd do without him hes my life." Christian smiled, " Im pretty sure everyone else here knows exaclty how you feel kid." Jack sighed, " Whats gonna happen to everyone?" Christian sighed, " That I dont know but were all gonna get through this kid...together. Whether we like it or not were a family now and families stick together."

Mark sat in the darkness of his room and surveyed the damage he had done. He groaned and began to pick up the room putting things upright and picking up papers he had tossed in his fit of rage. He had no other option now they both had to be taken care of. He couldnt have two mobs that wanted it in for him not when times were hard like this. He shook his head and decided that it was time to take matters into his own hands, he knew exactly what he had to do now. He finished cleaning up his mess and exited the house walking down to the docks and underneath the boardwalk. Sure enough the man he was looking for was there and he nodded his head at Mark. "So youve finaly come for our help have you?" Mark sighed and nodded his head, " Something has to be done about them. They know nothing of this lifestlye they cant expect to mess with the people that made them and not have it come back to bite them." The man nodded his head and stuck out his hand for Mark to shake, they shook hands smiles coming across both their faces. The man relinquished Mark's hand before he turned away and motioned for Mark to follow him. Mark had the feeling he was getting himself into some deep trouble aligning himself with the Legends but there was nothing else he coud do.

A bright light flooded the small cramped tunnel and Chris's eyes shot open as he looked up to see what it was. The edges of his vision were blurry but he could make out several of his friends and he smiled before he let his eyes slip closed. Alex shook his head and jumped down into the tunnel and pulled Chris into his arms, before climbing back out the tunnel and into the room that it opened into. Alex placed Chris on the floor and pressed his ear to his chest hoping that he would hear the man's heartbeat and let out a relieved sigh when he indeed heard the familiar thump of his friends heart. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths the thought of losing his best friend having shaken his nerves. He opened them again and looked down at Chris's face hoping that the younger man had only passed out from exhaustion and nothing serious. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned his head up to smile at the man. " I was afraid he wouldn't be joining us again" Bret confessed. Alex nodded his head, " Me too but I just kept hoping he'd show up and he did...that's all that matters." Bret nodded his head and gave Alex's shoulder a comforting squeeze knowing exactly what the boy was feeling. "You should get him upstairs." Alex nodded his head and scooped up the unconscious man and slowly made his way up the stairs hoping things were going to turn out alright.

* * *

**Soooooooo?**

**Evan: I am NOT a brat**

**Me: Oh yes you are**

**Jack: I hate you**

**Me: Nawh you love me fool :)**

**Chris...Where am I?**

**Mike: You have entered...THE TWILIGHT ZONE!**

**Alex:-Hums Twlight Zone Theme-**

**Chris: 0.O**

**Alex: SWEET!**

**P.S. Also the connection thingy is called ESP and its really friggin cool I have twinsy friends and they talk about it and I wanted to put that in here even though Adam and Tian aren't twinsy I can make them that way :p**


	20. but there We will dance the Hoochee

**3002 words...hell yeah :)**

**I figured Id add a bit more to this chapter since I havent updated this story in awhile **

**I was going to end it after the whole Jeff scene but I didnt **

**I couldnt shake off the feeling that this chapter just needed more**

**I OWN NOTHING...Sadly I would like to own several people in this story**

**P.S. BE WARNED! There is violence in this and some people die...but that's it I promise :)**

* * *

Chris slowly blinked his eyes scrunching under the bright glare of the light. He opened them slowly and looked around surprised to find himself in a room. He groaned and grabbed his head a sudden headache pounding in his head, he sat up and looked around surprised to find Alex asleep next to the bed. He smiled and ran a hand through his friend's hair, startling the other man awake. "Chris?" Alex mumured looking up at him with sleep filled eyes. Chris smiled down at the younger man, " Dude what the fuck happened?" Alex sighed and sat straight up, " They found out somehow...they came to the house and there was arguing...and blood lots of it. We didnt know what to do so we escaped as quick as we could...some people didnt make it...I'm sorry we left you." Chris shook his head, " Its fine I got here didnt I?" Alex nodded his head, " Yeah but we still left you." Chris smiled and grabbed his friend's hand, " I'm fine...I was just tired." Alex sighed, " Come on we got a meeting to go to." Chris cocked an eyebrow and climbed out of the bed, " How do you know?" Alex cast his friend a small glance, " Because Bret said once you wake up we need to talk..."

Jack had fallen asleep some time ago, his body to exhausted to keep him awake. Christian sighed and got up from the bed and turned to Evan, " So where is this trap door?" Evan got up from where he was sitting and crossed the room and pushed the small dresser across the floor as it slid over the trap door in the floor started to open and Evan pointed down at it, " There's a handle on the inside when we slide the door shut it'll put the dresser back in place and no one will ever know it's there. Christian nodded his head, " How big is it?" Evan shrugged his shoulders, " Big enough to fit us all and then some...That's what Randy told me anyways." Christian nodded his head and turned his attention to Zack who was slowly starting to fall asleep but jolting himself awake at every turn. Christian walked over to the younger man and laid a hand on his shoulder, " Just go to sleep they'll be back soon enough." Zack shook his head, " I promised Id stay up." Christian smiled at him and went to respond when a crash sounded from downstairs. Christian slapped a hand over Zack's mouth preventing the scream that he knew was going to come from his mouth. He turned to Evan and whispered, " Did you hear that?" Evan nodded his head and looked over to Cena who was getting out of his chair, " We should be careful...just listen and make sure its not the others." They all nodded their heads in agreeement and listened as the footsteps came up the stiars.

Alex shook his head softly, " How do we know they wont strike here next? They know where we are Bret." Bret sighed, " We dont know that!" Alex shook his head, " Well I don't feel comfortable here." Jeff chewed on his bottom lip as he watched the pair argue before speaking up, " We cant just leave...we have injured people here." Alex sighed and looked towards his longtime friend and gave him a small smile, " I know its just that..." He turned to Chris to help him find the words and was surprised to find that his best friend knew exactly what he meant. " What Alex means is he doesn't feel its safe to keep us here...If Mark knows Bret as well as we think he does then he knows hes got some secret place and hell do everything in his power to find it." Bret sighed and looked to his few remaining men, taking in all their faces. In the small fight with Mark and his men he had lost Kazarian, Matt Morgan and Chris Daniels. He had gained Matt Hardy though, who had qucikly jumped to his younger brother's defense and had paid dearly for it. The boy was still unconscious and Bret was beginning to think he wasnt going to wake up.

They all tensed as the footsteps approached the door and the knob began to twist, it stopped twisitng when the person on the other side realized that it was locked and everyone let out a sigh of relief. A slight rapping of knuckles were then heard and Evan paled, they were all going to die he knew it. He looked over at Christian who slowly removed his hand from Zack's mouth and took a silver knife off the dresser. He slowly approached the door and slid it under the small crack and turned it so he could see who was out in the hallway without alerting them. He let out a heavy sigh when he realized that it was not Mark but Nexus, a rogue group he had often heard about. He knew they had ties to Bret and prayed that they came in peace. He had forgotten for a moment that he had the knife out the door and when he went to pull it back a foot stopped it. His heart began to hammer in his chest and looked to the others for soem sort of help but when a soft voice filled his ears he calmed down, " Oi Adam's boy! We aint ere to hurt ya." He sighed and sat back releasing his hold on the knife, " How do I know that?" The man on the other side of the door rolled his eyes, " Because we were sent by Orton." Evan looked at the door and back at Christian before he spoke, " How do we know you're not lying? How do we know you're not working with Mark and this is all some set up to get inside here?" The man again rolled his eyes, " Because Im not stupid. I know what Mark as done. I was with Bret when he ambused them...My men and I barely escaped." Evan looked to Christian and then both men looked to Cena who was standing with his arms across his chest, " Well unless Orton gave you the key you can't get in and we can't get out." The man rolled his eyes once more, " We don't want to get in we were sent to watch you guys and make sure Mark didnt come here." Evan looked to the other men and sighed, " Alright...now tell us what happened to the Harts."

Randy shook his head as he searched through the papers on Bret's desk, finding nothing that would lead him to the Harts whereabouts. He was beginning to get frustrated they had been here for hours and nothing had turned up at all. Halfway through their search Nexus had shown up and after some much needed persuasion he had sent them to watch over the others they had left behind. He sighed and picked up another piece of paper his eyes scanned it carefully and widened in surprise when he realized it was a deed to a house. He knew the house, it was an old run down bed and breakfast that had gone out of business when he was a boy. He scanned his memory trying to see if he could remember where it was and smiled in success when the street name appeared in his head. He was about to call to his men when a shout captured his attention. He ran from the room and followed the sound of the voice he heard until he was in the fron room. They were all standing around staring down into what appeared to be a trap door. " This is...odd." John commented. Randy smiled, " I bet that tunnel leads to where they are now." They all turned to him before Adam spoke, " And how do you know where they are?" Randy's smile widned and he held up the piece of paper and waved it at them, " Its a deed. To the old abandoned bed and breakfast over near the boardwalk." Rey cocked an eyebrow, " But that's way on the other side of the city." Randy sighed, " I know but its the only lead we've got." The others nodded their heads in agreement before Drew spoke up, " Wait...Where was that paper?" Randy cocked an eyebrow, " Just sitting out on the desk with all the other messed up papers...like someone had been looking for something." They all swore as the realization hit them, they needed to get to the Harts and fast because if they were all thinking the same thing Mark knew where they were and that wouldn't be good for them.

Jeff sighed slightly and looked over his brother, who had yet to wake up. He knew it had only been a few hours but he was getting worried with each passing moment that his brother didnt open his eyes. He was so lost in his own world that he didnt even hear the sounds coming from downstairs, nor did he hear the door open. He jumped in surprise when a hand closed over his mouth and he began to struggle but his vision was getting clouded and that's when he realized he was being drugged. He struggled for as long as he coudld flailing his arms and legs desperately trying to get away from whoever was trying to take him away. Eventually the drug got to him and his limp body slumped to the floor, the older man glared down at him and gave him a swift kick to the ribs, " Little fucker." he mumbled. He searched around the room and his eyes landed on the unconscious body of the other Hardy. A sadistic grin spread its way across his face and he approached the body. He pulled back his fist and slammed it several times over into the heavily bandaged head before he left the room locking the door behind him. Alex slowed down his breathing hoping that they wouldnt find him in the small closet he had manged to drag his unconscious and bleeding friend into. He looked down at the man in his arms and tears welled up in his eyes. It had all happened so fast. He had done exactly what Chris had told him to do and hid until he was sure they were gone. When he had been positive the coast was clear he had opened the door and dragged Chris body with him. He shook his head and let the tears fall onto his friend's face, he had no idea where the others were if they were even alive still. He had watched as they killed A.J. right in front of him, knowing there was nothing he could do to save his friend. He heard them all laughing and he closed his eyes and prayed that no one would find him. The door slammed and he let out a sigh of relief he slowly opened the door and peered around surprised to smell something burning...his eyes searched until they landed on the front of the room. Those fuckers were throwing molotovs into the house. He grabbed Chris from his position on the floor and dragged him through the house hoping to get out the back door. He stumbled around coughing every once in awhile as the flames and smoke got higher and thicker. He gently dragged Chris out into the yard behind the house and ran back inside hoping that the other were still in there and alive.

Evan's eyes snapped open at the sound of gun fire and he franticly searched around the room looking for Christian. The man had jumped up and was already across the room pushing the dresser so that they would have access to the trap door. Evan tugged Zack to his feet, who had resorted to curling up in a ball and covering his ears. Christian shoved the two younger men into the hole in the floor, " Go and hide it seems to be a tunnel." Evan looked at him eyes wide with fear, " What about you and Cena?" Christian averted his gaze, " We're gonna stay here, take Jack with you we don't want him here." Evan nodded his head and helped to lower the larger man into the hole. He took once last glance at the two older men, " Please come with us...I dont want anything to happen to you." Christian shook his head, " Ev we cant...we made a promise to protect you no matter what. You remember that day?" Evan nodded his head and wiped at the tears that were beginning to form, " So protect me by coming with me. Please Im begging you." Cena shook his head, " Alright alright get in Christian." Evan let out a sigh of relief as the two men dropped into the space in the floor one right after the other and slowly slid it shut. " You know its very dark in here." Jack spoke. The tunnel was suddenly filled with a light as Zack struck a match. " Well I found a match." The others laughed and then sat in silence as crashes and gun fire could be heard throughout the whole house.

Alex was starting to panick he couldn't find Jeff, Matt, Shannon or Jon. He ran around the house franticly as it went up in flames trying to find his friends. Then he remembered that Jeff had been upstairs with Matt he bolted up the stairs and went sprinting down the hallway surprised to find Shannon banging on the door. Alex shook his head and moved Shannon out of the way, he took a couple steps back and ran forward driving his foot into the wooden door, surprised when it gave way and crashed to the ground. The pair searched the room and found Jeff on the floor. Shannon ran over to him and shook him, fear flashing across his face when he didnt wake up. Alex dropped to his knees next to him and pressed two fingers to his neck and let out a breath of relief when he felt his pulse. " He's alive get him out of here and find Jon." Shannon nodded his head and scooped his friend up before running from the room. Alex walked over to the bed where Matt was laying and pressed to fingers to his neck, his heart sinking when he didnt feel a pulse at all. He grabbed his wrist this time and felt for a pulse but still nothing. He took a deep breath and pressed his ear to Matt's chest, his heart sank even further when he heard nothing. A loud crash signaled to him that it was time to leave the room and he ran to the door and took on last glance at his friend before dashing from the room. He ran to the stairs and took a step down only to find that the stairs gave way under his weight and sent him flying down. He grabbed onto the ledge thankful that it was there and tried to pull himself up. The fire was getting hotter if possible and the smoke was choking him now. He was positive if he didnt get himself out soon he would die here, he struggled to get himself back up onto the floor above him and began to swing his legs hoping to give himself some leverage. As he was swinging a window near him blew out sending glass towards his face and he let go to cover his face...big mistake. He began to slip and a thousand thoughts were running through his head, he was going to die here he knew it. Just as he was falling a hand grabbed his and pulled him up to safety. He looked over at the man who had helped him and a wave of relief washed over him.

"What's gonna happen now?" Evan asked as they sat there. Christian shrugged his shoulders, " We sit here and hope that they dont find us. When we're positive the coast is clear we can leave. I dont want to risk getting caught leaving the house while they're still here." Evan nodded his head and looked towards Jack who had his eyes closed, face scrunched up in pain, Evan reached his hand out and grabbed ahold of Jack's own and gave it a comforting squeeze. " We need to get to a doctor...or someone that knows what they're doing. He's in pain and that's a bad sign." Christian sighed, " I know but we cant leave just yet. I can still hear them out there and Im not risking your lives anytime soon." Evan sighed and looked over at Zack who was tracing patterns into the dirt, " Does this mean that the others have been ambushed too?" Cena gave the boy a sideways glance and sighed, " Im not gonna lie to you. Im not sure, there's a large possibility it has happened but im not sure." Christian sighed, closed his eyes and concentrated hoping that he could reach Adam somehow but all he got was nothing. " I cant get anything...or feel anything for that matter. Its just like static on a radio." He sighed and looked around at his friends, " Hes blocking me so I cant read his emotions. All I know is that something serious must be happening...that's the only time he does it. But I dont feel any pain if Adam was in pain id feel it." Evan sighed and nodded his head before resting it back against the dirt wall, " I guess this means we're just gonna have to wait huh?" Cena nodded his head, " Wait and hope for the best."

* * *

**Soooooooooooooo?**

**Evan: That's it?**

**Me: Yup**

**Evan: This sucks!**

**Tian: I disagree**

**Evan: Shut up! No one asked your opinion Mr. Butt sex!**

**Tian: Excuse me?**

**Edge: Alright Vicki don't have a cow**

**Mike: I hate cows :(**

**Me: I LOVE COWS! I WANT ONE!**

**...Yeah just a bit of random muse-ness :)**

**P.P.S Im serious about wanting a cow :)**


	21. Koochee I will be your tootsie wootsie

**Yaaaayyy an update :p**

**So I dont know if I've mentioned them before but the Legends are now apart of this story too :)**

**I OWN NOTHING...Obviously but Zack would be nice to own :)**

**P.S. Someone dies in this chapter too...whoopsie? **

* * *

Zack took one of the last few matches from the pack and placed it behind his front teeth. He pulled it sharply and quickly, successfully lighting it and shedding some light on the darkness that had once again consumed the area. Evan chuckled at his friend and smiled at him, " Where did you learn stuff like that?" Zack shrugged his shoulders, " I can light it from behind my ear too...and with my zipper." Evan laughed again, " Dude you have way to much time on your hands." Zack smiled, " Yeah but at least it turned out to be helpful." Christian sighed and smiled at the two younger men at least their moods had lightened up but he was concerned about Jack. He was afriad that the constant moving he had done in the past few days had casued an infection. He looked down at the blonde that was asleep in his lap and pressed a hand to his forehead and knitted his eyebrows in frustration when he felt the heat. " He alright?" John asked opening one eye as he spoke. Christian shrugged his shoulders, " He's got a fever. What about you?" John opened his other eye, " I'm fine just a little pain." Christian nodded his head, " I haven't heard gunfire in awhile...do you think they're gone?" John shrugged his shoulders, " Only one way to find out." Christian sighed, " Alright I'm going out there...keep them safe."

Alex smiled at the person who had saved his life, " Man where the fuck did you come from?" Randy rolled his eyes at the man, " That's the thanks I get huh? Lets get out of here, we gotta go through the window." Alex nodded his head and made sure to stay close to the man as they raced through the house to a window, that conveniently had a fire escape. Alex shook his head wondering why he hadn't thought of that before and followed Randy out and down. They ran until they were safely with the others before Alex bent over and sucked in as much fresh air as his lungs would allow. As soon as he could breath properly his attention immediately shifted to Chris and his safety. He searched around a sigh of relief escaping his lips when his eyes landed on Chris sitting on the sidewalk a blanket wrapped around him and a medic talking to him. He walked over to his friend and sat down next to neither of them knowing what to say. Chris let out a long sigh before resting his head on Alex's shoulder and letting the silent tears fall from his eyes.

Christian reached up and grabbed the handle pulling it slowly open, surprised to find that no one had entered the room. He closed it again and made his way towards the door, pressing his ear to it to listen for any signs. He breathed a sigh of relief and searched around the room for something he could pick the lock with and smiled when he found a hair pin. He slowly slid it into the key hole and wiggled it around for a few moments before a satisfying click was heard. He slowly pushed the door open ready for an ambush, but when none came he pushed the door fully open and exited the room softly closing the door behind him. As he walked down the hallway he checked all the rooms and was surprised to find that none of them were damaged or anything. He guessed that everything had happened downstairs and ventured toward the large staircase and slowly went down it. With each step he took he became more alert and his heart pounded harder and harder in his chest. By the time he reached the last stair his heart was beating so rapidly that he was afraid he was going to have a heart attack. He had closed his eyes sometime while coming down the stairs, he paused and took a deep breath calming himself down slowly when he opened his eyes he had to stifle the scream that tried to push it's way past his lips.

"So let me get this straight! You guys came to help us?" Alex asked. Randy nodded his head slowly, " I've told you that...10 times." Alex scrunched up his nose and turned to his few remaining friends, he was glad that he had them at least. After the firemen had managed to calm the flames that were engulfing the house they had gone in and taken a body count. Alex was confused to find that Roode, Storm and Hernandez were missing along with Bret. He had guessed that Bret had been taken when their attackers had left and Roode, Storm and Hernandez had gone with them. He shook his head and sighed, " Alright so let me get this...YOU came to help US?" Chris sighed and rolled his eyes, " Yes Lex they came to help us! Jeez you're so dense sometimes I think that all the bleach has gone to your head!" Alex glared at his friend, " Okay okay I get it I'm dumb we all know this." Randy sighed, " Yes we came to help you guys...but we were a little to late and for that I'm sorry. But if he's doing what I think he's doing then we have to get back to our place as soon as we can. I've already sent some men back...but we need to know if you're going to help us take down the Legends." Alex looked to his friends and smiled when he saw the similar looks in their eyes. At that moment he knew exactly what they wanted to do, he turned to Randy with a grin to rival ny other, " We're in."

Christian sighed and let his eyes flutter closed, he hadn't expected to see a body to be hanging right in front of his face when he came down the stairs. He looked at it and remembered it to be the face of Wade Barrett. He sighed and pushed the hanging body out of his way and continued around the room, wondering to himself how they got the body to hang there. He spotted several more Nexus members on the ground and closed his eyes, he had never seen so much blood in his life. He walked past one of the bodies and jumped in surprise when something grabbed his ankle, he looked down surprised to find that the man was still alive. He knelt down next to him and desperately tried to remeber his name but failed. " They're...working...together." he mumbled. Christian knitted his eyebrows and desperately tried to think of who the boy was talking about. " Be...careful...they know everything." he mumbled again. Christian stared down at the boy and tried to find where he was bleeding from hoping that he could save him. He grabbed the dying boy's hand in his own feeling very sorry for the red head. He heard a clang and stood up looking around but found nothing, at the sound the boy's eyes had shot open and he reached his hand out desperately for the man. Christian gave him a small frown and knelt down next to him and grabbed his hand, " Dont worry I'll stay with you. If you just hold on a little longer I can get you help." The red head nodded his head slowly and closed his eyes, " Justin." he mumbled. Christian looked down at him, " Is he still here?" the boy nodded his head, " Hiding." Christian nodded his head and held tightly onto the boys hand hoping that someone would come back to the house soon.

Adam turned the wheel sharply as they rounded the corner sending the car around it on two wheels. The minute he had felt Christian's panicked feelings he had demanded to go back to the house. Randy had allowed him and sent Kofi, Drew and Rey with him. Drew was desperately clinging to the door of the car which had flown open when he had rounded the last corner but he was driving to fast for it to be closed. Rey who was used to his crazy driving was simply sitting in the back seat sliding back and forth as he swerved all around the road. Adam wrenched the wheel and slammed on the brakes at the same time sending the car flying into the curb and coming to a complete halt. He threw open his door and stood outside the car for a few seconds waiting for Kofi, Rey and Drew. The later of the two was still hanging onto the door his hair sticking up in all directions as his wide eyes took in his surroundings. " Mi amor it's safe now." Rey said coming to his lover's side. Kofi who had simply sat in the front seat the entire time came around the car and laughed, " I think well have to pry him off that door." Adam looked at his friends, " Was my driving really that bad?" They shrugged their shoulders and Rey slowly removed his lover's hands from the door, " You're fine lets go." Drew was visibly shaking but nodded his head and followed everyone else into the house. The first thing that Adam noticed upon opening the door was the strong scent of blood that invaded his senses, he tried not to gag as he walked through the house.

Evan looked to John, " We should go out there...what if something happened to him?" John shook his head, " No I was told to keep you guys safe and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Evan rolled his eyes, " I'm not a child! I know that everyone seems to think I am because im young but I'm not stupid!" John sighed, " No one thinks you're stupid." Evan rolled his eyes, " Whatever at least let us out of here." John sighed and slid the door open and allowed Evan out first and then Zack. " You guys gotta help me get him out...he's heavy you know." Evan rolled his eyes but knelt down to help John lift Jack out of the hiding space and back to the bed. Evan looked towards the open door and then back at John who shook his head, " Don't even think about it Bourne. Just because I'm hurt doesnt mean I wont chase you." Evan huffed and sat down on the bed next to where Jack was laying and crossed his arms. " This isn't fair. I just wanna check on him." Joh smiled, " Trust me I know you do but you have to stay here." They were both too caught up in arguing with each other to notice that Zack had slipped out the door. They only noticed when his scream reached their ears, they both shared a look of shock before bolting from the room.

Zack hadn't expected to see the body of Wade Barrett to be dangling in front of him when he reached the bottom of the stairs, so screaming was only natural. After the scream erupted from his mouth he pushed the body out of his way and ran from the room, eyes closed not wanting to see any other dead bodies. He may be a gang member but something about dead people had always creeped him out. He could hear people calling his name and he stopped running to listen, it was definitely more then one voice calling to him he knew that much. He stood up straight when he heard the familiar accented voice calling his name, he strained his ears to listen for it and turned around and ran towards the direction he had just come from. When he collided with someone he stopped running and looked up into the face he had spent many sleepless nights memorizing and smiled. He threw his arms around his companion and hugged him tight not even bothering to hide the tears.

By the time Evan and John had managed to get down the stairs Zack was already safely clinging to Kofi. Evan breathed out a sigh of relief and looked around surprised that the others were not present. " It's just me Drew, Rey and Adam. Randy kept the others behind with him...they'll be back soon." Evan nodded his head, " Where's the others?" Kofi looked down, " Attending to one of Wade's boys. I believe his name is Heath...the red head." Evan nodded his head, he knew him he had alwasy been pretty nice but had a fiery temper to match his hair. Kofi walked through the doorway to another room and Evan tagged along wanting to know what kind of state he was in. He was surprised to see Christian sitting next to him on the sofa clutching onto his hand. Evan could see the visible tears that were cascading down his face. Drew was standing nearby slowly shaking his head and from what he was seeing Evan assumed that he was dead. Adam placed a hand on his lover's shoulder, " Come on Tian you gotta let go...he's gone." Christian shook his head, " I promised him I'd stay." Adam sighed, " And you did. You didn't break your promise Tian. But he's gone you gotta let go." Christian shook his head again, " Not until he let's go first." Adam sighed and removed his hand from his shoulder and walked over to the rest, " Slater said that Justin was hiding around here somwhere. So we gotta look for him if he hasnt escape yet which I don't think he has." They all nodded their heads except for John, " First I want Drew to go and check on Jack. He was running a fever." Drew nodded his head and headed up stairs hoping that the boy was fine.

Evan opened another door to find the space behind it empty, where was he? He sighed and looked at the door that led to the basement causing a shiver to run down his spine. He hadn't been down there for a long time and he never wanted to go back down there but something told him to twist that knob. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the knob and twisted it. The door opened slowly and eerily, Evan looked down the small flight of rickety wooden stairs and noticed a faint light. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the match Zack had given him while he was trying to teach him to light it in odd places. He placed it behind his ear, pressed down and sharply pulled it forward a smile coming across his face when he saw that the macth was lit. He ventured further down the stairs and towards the faint light he had seen and called out, " Justin? Are you down here?" He heard a faint shuffling from where the soft light was glowing and he again called out, " Justin?" The foreign boy emerged from the shadows and offered Evan a broken smile.

Christian looked down at the deceased red head and smiled softly, he was so young. He wasnt even 30 yet. While they had been waiting Christian had asked him every question he could think of just to get him to hold on a little longer. By the time Drew had finally checked on him he had confirmed what Christian had already expected. The boy was dead and there was nothing he could do to change that. But for some odd reason he just didn't want to let go of the younger's hand, he had never had anyone die while he was with them. This was something so new for him he felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. He sighed and let go of the boy's hand and watched as it slowly slipped to his side and hung over the sofa. He grabbed the arm and placed it on the boy's chest. He closed his eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead before getting up and leaving the room. He wandered into the kitchen where the others were and looked around for Adam. He gave him a watery smile and was surprised when Adam opened his arms. Christian smiled and practically ran into his lover's arms. Adam sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and kissed the top of his head and mumbled calm reassuring words into his lover's ear trying to calm the younger man down.

Randy slowly closed the door to the car as he stepped out. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he might see when he opened the door to his home. The others trailed slowly behind him as he made his way to the door. He twisted the knob slowly in his hand and pushed the door open slowly. The first thing that hit him was the obvious scent of blood he closed his eyes and blocked out the scent as he stepped in the house, he could hear the groans of the men behind him and he could even hear someone retching but he pushed it all aside and looked for the others that he had sent earlier on. He was surprised to find them in the kitchen minus the only person he was really looking for. " He's upstairs with Drew and Jack." Kofi supplied. Randy nodded his head, " I'll be back in a few minutes." He made his way up the stairs completely ignoring the body that was dangling in front of them. He took the stairs two at a time trying to shorten the time it would take him to get up them. He could hear voices in his room and he walked to it and pushed open the door, smiling at what he saw. His lover was sitting on the edge of the bed talking to Swagger distracting from the fact that he was getting new stitches put in. When Drew finished his work he covered the wound back up and excused himself from the room causing Evan to notice for the first time that Randy was standing in the doorway. He offered him a small smile and crossed the room so that he was standing in front of him. Randy smiled down at him and offered only one word that made Evan know that everything was going to be okay, " Hey."

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooo?**

**Tian: Why did I have to stay with the dead kid?**

**Me: Because I said so?**

**Adam: Hahaha you had to touch a dead person :p**

**Tian: Hahaha well you drive like a crack whore who's speeding off to her corner to sell herself just so she can get more money to support her nasty habit because all she spends her money on is crack and because she doesn't go to the dentist she has nasty teeth and all her hair is falling out so she wont be able to make anymore money soon so she's going to have to resort to moving to the country going to rehab and raising a cow farm so HA HA HA on YOU! ***

**Adam:...You're horrible!**

**Miz: I may be sorta have been rubbing off on him :)**

**Me: Well this should be interesting **

*** My best friend actually said that to someone once...I believe it was her older brother :p**


	22. If you will meet in St Louis

**Another update FTW :D**

**This one is kinda short but with good reason trust me :)...Never mind I added more p: **

**A special thanks to WWE-Lovergirl for always being awesome :)**

**I OWN NOTHING...although that would be nice **

* * *

Randy had everyone gather in his room so that they could discuss what was to be happening. Once everyone was settled down he searched his mind for the right words to say. " You have no idea what you're up against." Justin said drawing everyone's attention to him. " They just...They cant be stopped. Not with who they have with them it's impossible. It's the best of the best. These men have been killing since way before most of even thought about it. They're unstoppable." Randy sighed and shook his head, " I know what we're up against. These men practically helped raise me." Justin shook his head and closed his eyes, " Did you not look fuckin downstairs! Did you not see what they did!" Randy sighed, " I saw what they did...I also know that they have a weak point and it's..." Randy didn't get to finish his sentence before the door downstairs came flying open. Everyone ran to the top of the stairs, armed and ready but lowered their weapons surprised to see who was standing there.

Ron knew that he was potentially making a huge mistake in bringing them here but he wasn't going to stand for that. He knew when that things had gone too far when Mark had showed up at the house covered in blood and smelled of smoke. He shook his head as he stepped out of the car and walked towards the door he could only convince a few of them to come with him but that was enough for him. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door surprised when it slammed off the wall and running feet could be heard. He stared up at them all a pleading look on his face and he was surprised when they lowered their guns and allowed him to come into the house. He motioned for his men to follow him, as he stood at the end of the stairs he smiled up at them and said, " We've come to help."

Randy stared down at his former enemy and narrowed his eyes, could he trust him? Evan stepped forward and pushed Randy aside, " How do we really know that you're here to help?" Ron laughed, " Well you see he came home covered in blood...and he smelled like smoke. I knew he had done something wrong but I couldn't begin to imagine what he did. it made me sick to even think of what he could have done. I knew that I needed to leave and they agreed to come with me." Evan looked over the people Ron had brought with him, behind him were Jimmy, Finaly, Dylan, Dustin, Shad and JTG. Evan looked to Randy before speaking, " Alright...but first let us in on what you know." Ron sighed and nodded his head, " Well to put it simple Mark and Bob have joined forces...with the Legends."

" Hold up wait a minute. You're telling me that Mark. Whose gone psycho, is working with Bob, who is psycho, and both of them are working with the worst and most brutal organization that this city knows?" Alex asked. Ron looked up at him, " Yeah and that's not all Blondie. They've got Bret." Chris gaped at the dark skinned man, " What do you mean they have Bret?" Ron rolled his eyes, " They. Have. Bret." Alex rolled his eyes, " Don't be a smart ass! You've already got one strike against your ass." Ron rolled his eyes and looked to Randy, " Look man do you want our help or not?" Randy sighed and nodded his head, " We don't want your help...we need it."

"So it's settled. Tomorrow we take them all out for good. There will be no more of this "rebellion". They're finished." Vince spoke. Everyone else nodded to their heads as their leader spoke. A long time ago Vince had founded this organization to give those who were suited for a life of crime a place to freely associate with each other. Eventually several other groups had formed in the area, some had to be eliminated but others were allowed to coexist. Vince allowed his three best men to make their own and from that had sprung the Harts, Legacy and the Phenoms. Vince was very proud of them all and how they had turned out. When the news of an uprising in Legacy had gotten to him he had thought nothing of it. When Mark had come to him about what was happening with Bret was where he drew the line. He knew that these people needed to be crushed as soon as possible and that's what his goal had been. he laughed to himself as he picked up the photos that laid on his desk and smiled at the ones with huge black X's across them. " Only a few more to go and this whole thing will be over." His eyes drifted to the unmarked pictures and he picked them up and studied them all individually. All of them had been monitored for their weaknesses and strengths and he knew exactly what to do to get rid of them. He laughed gain this time out loud startling some of his men.

Mark shook his head, " What do you mean he left?" The man visibly tensed and back away from Mark's desk, " He left. Ron took a few of the guys with him and just went away. He didn't say where they were going." Mark growled, so even Ron had betrayed him now? This was how they wanted to play? They had taken some of his best men he was not going to stand for this at all. He pushed his chair away from the desk and grabbed his coat as he made his exit. He walked down the dark lonely streets knowing his destination route by heart. He pushed open the door to the house and entered. He walked to the door he knew would contain the man he needed to see and knocked. " There's more that need to be taken care of." Mark spoke the man lifted his head from his desk and stared, " What do you mean? Have more of them turned on you?" Mark nodded his head causing the man to sigh as he picked up some photos off the desk, " Is it any of these?" Mark looked through the pictures and nodded his head, " Yes its them." The man nodded his head and made a note of it, " I'll have to inform Vince then." Mark handed back the pictures and exited the room, " Thanks Bob."

Alex shook his head softly as he laid down on the bed, this was all happening so fast. Chris was asleep on the bed next to his own having passed out the second his head hit the pillow. Chris was never one to deal with stress well and these last few days had been very stressful. Alex closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be the most difficult day of their lives. He tossed and turned for a few minutes before huffing and rolling onto his back. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling cursing himself for not being able to sleep. " Lex you wanna sleep with me?" Chris asked. Alex rolled over onto his side and stared at his long time friend, " You know I cant always sleep with you when I'm having trouble sleeping." Chris cocked an eyebrow, " So is that a no?" Alex rolled his eyes and threw back the covers and padded across the room climbing into bed with his best friend. He snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes, " And no funny shit dude." Chris rolled his eyes and threw an arm around his friend and pulled him closer, " You love it so shut up." Alex laughed and snuggled into his friend's side, " I love you Chris...you know that right?" Chris smiled and kissed his forehead, " Course I know that."

Randy stared down at the sleeping man in his arms and sighed. He never meant for any of this to happen, he just wanted to get rid of his father. He shivered as he thought about all the things he knew he was capable of and closed his eyes. He was ready for this he knew he was. All the horrid moments in his childhood had led up to this. Evan groaned softly and clung tighter to him causing Randy to smile, everything in life had led him to this amazing person. Heck they had led him to all the people he had on his side now. He wonder how Jeff was doing the boy had spoken at all since they had shown up at the Harts hideaway. When Alex had told him that Matt had died, Randy had been very surprised. He just hoped that Jeff would be okay there was nothing worse then losing someone close to you. The thought of losing Evan scared him so much he didn't know what he would do if Evan was taken from him. He sighed softly and closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep before the next morning.

Zack stared at his sleeping companion and studied his face. He could make out the lines around his eyes where they wrinkled when he laughed. He smiled and closed his eyes resting his head on the older man's chest sighing softly. " You awake?" Kofi mumbled. Zack nodded his head slowly against the man's chest, " Yup...are you awake?" Kofi laughed, " How would I be talking to you otherwise genius?" Zack shrugged his shoulders, " Sleep talking?" Kofi rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around his friend, " Are you okay?" Zack closed his eyes as he thought about it, " Yeah I'm fine...I missed you." Kofi smiled, " I missed you too." The couple let a soft comfortable fall in the room before Zack spoke again, " What's gonna happen now?" Kofi shrugged his shoulders, " To be honest I don't know. I know that there's gonna be a huge fight and there's nothing we can do to stop it." Zack nodded his head as he listened to his friend talk, " I want you to promise me something." Kofi said. Zack sat up and stared down at him, " What?" Kofi sat up as well and stared straight at him, " If you cant handle it I want you to leave. I cant risk you getting hurt." Zack cocked an eyebrow at him, " I'm not a little kid you know. I can handle a fight." Kofi sighed and dropped his gaze, " I know that but I cant handle losing you. You're the only reason why I'm still in this...if it wasn't for you I would have bailed a long time ago." Zack smiled at him, " You really mean it?" Kofi smiled, " Really really." Zack threw his arms around the man's neck, " I love you." Kofi froze at the admission and Zack removed his arms, " Did I say something wrong?" Kofi smiled, " Not at all. "

"Mike I'm fine stop fussing over me." Jack said as Mike yet again asked him if he needed anything. Mike crossed his arms, a pout marring his features as he finally crossed the room, tossing back the covers and crawling into the bed. Jack sighed happily, " Thank you. I'm fine you know...Sure I got a fever but Drew said I should be all healed up in a few days." Mike nodded his head, " Tomorrow I want you to stay out of the way. Go somewhere safe." Jack rolled his eyes, " I can fight." Mike shook his head, " NO!" Jack stared at him in surprise, Mike had never spoken so firmly to him before. " I can't afford to lose you again...Once was enough for me...I'm not strong enough." Jack stared at his lover for a few moments, never before had Mike ever shown any signs of weakness like this. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around him pulling the upset man into his arms, " Oh Mikey nothing will ever ever ever take me from you. I promise you that." Mike nodded his head slowly and clung tightly to him, " What's gonna happen tomorrow?" Jack shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know and right now I don't care. All I care about is being with you." Mike smiled and closed his eyes knowing that sleep would come easy to him tonight.

" I just don't get it." Christian mumbled catching his lover's attention. " Don't get what Tian?" Christian sighed, " Why two mortal enemies would join up to do something like this." Adam laughed, " Why do you think we all joined up?" Christian cocked an eyebrow, " Because we're doing what's right." Adam nodded his head, " We're doing what we _think_ is right." Christian rolled his eyes, " Why do you always have to go all smart on me?" Adam shrugged his shoulders and motioned to his lover, " Come to bed." Christian rolled his eyes and walked across the room and plopped himself down on the bed next to his lover and smiled, " You look like shit." Adam laughed, " I'm tired of course I'm gonna look like shit." Christian smiled, " Hey I got a question...Why did you block me?" Adam lowered his gaze to the bed, " Because I didn't know what was going to happen...I didn't want you to feel my pain if something did happen. I couldn't bare it if I hurt you." Christian rolled his eyes, " I'd hurt a thousand times over and over if it meant I could stay with you forever." Adam pulled him into a hug and clung to him desperately and tightly, " I love you so much."

Rey rolled onto his side to stare at Drew as he slept, it had been so long since he had been able to do so. His mind flooded with memories of their past and he closed his eyes to disperse them. He didn't want to think bout that it hurt to much to think of what had happened back then. He huffed slightly and opened his eyes surprised to find Drew's own eyes were open as well. " Volver a dormir." Rey spoke softly causing Drew to roll his eyes, " Ah don't understan yew." Rey rolled his eyes, " Go back to sleep." Drew smiled, " Ah can't sleep when Ah can feel yew lookin at me like that." Rey cocked an eyebrow, " Like what?" Drew sighed and closed his eyes, " Like yew love me and hate me at the same time." Rey stared at him for a few moments, " I don't hate you...I never could." Drew sighed and looked away closing his eyes, for a few moments Rey had thought the man had gone back to sleep and closed his own eyes. " Do yew mean it?" Drew asked. Rey's eyes popped back open and he stared at the man laying next to him, " Yes...I never stopped loving you." Drew smiled and closed his eyes letting himself drift back to sleep. Rey smiled at him and leaned forward to press theirs lips softly together in a kiss, " Dulces sueños mi amor hermoso."

Jeff lay in the bed they had given him staring up at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't even think straight. He felt like he had been drained of all his emotions and was just an empty shell. The soft sobbing of the man in the bed across from his caught his attention and he let his gaze drift from the ceiling to the man. He was curled up in a ball fast asleep but still crying. Jeff felt so bad for him just for the sheer fact that he had no one left in the world. All his friends had been killed and there wasn't anyone left he sighed softly and got up from the bed to cross the room. He stood in front of the bed and looked down at the crying man and reached his hand out to wipe away the tears sliding down his cheeks. He could hear him faintly mumbling someone's name in his sleep. Jeff could only assume that it was the name of one of his friend's. Jeff sat down next to the bed and began to study the boy's face there was something about it that he just couldn't shake. Upon seeing that the tears had stopped and the boy was now sleeping peacefully Jeff returned to his own bed hoping that the strange things he was feeling would go away before tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Soooooooooooo?**

**Justin: I'm still mad at you?**

**Me: Why?**

**Justin: You killed Heath**

**Me: That's it? **

**Tian: Why do I have to be the dumb one?**

**Me: Because I said so**

**Adam: Hahaha!**

**Mike: I'M NO BEAUTY QUEEN I'M JUST BEAUTIFUL ME!**

**Me: Alright then :)**


	23. Louis, Meet me at the fair

**I'm very well aware of the fact that I'm a crap updater and this chapter might also be crappy**

**I have no knowledge of how fast or long it takes for cars to blow or for people to die after getting shot in the neck and I'm not looking up that knowledge. I have a bad case of insomnia and I'm leaving for college in 4 days so my room is a mess ad I'm stressed out. Don't like the way this turned out then sue me...that is all**

**Also I'd like to thank WWE-Lovergirl for always being amazing and inspirational and lovely and all sorts of other nice words I cant think of right now :)**

**I OWN NOTHING...obviously**

* * *

They all awoke bright and early the next morning before the sun's rays had even managed to grace the house. They were all sitting around as Randy talked about what they could expect and to be prepared for everything. He was having someone take Jack someplace safe, much to his displeasure but the man was still injured and Mike insisted and threw a fit until he got his way. " On the inside I swear you're a two year old." John remarked. Mike glared at him, " Bite me Morrison." John laughed, " Been there done that." Mike glared at him once more before getting up from the room and exiting in a huff. Randy rolled his eyes, " Don't pick on him he's on edge right now." John threw his hands up in surrender, " I'll go apologize." He got up as well and exited the room a pout marring his features. Evan shook his head at the two men and turned his attention to Randy, " So what's gonna happen?" Randy shrugged his shoulders, " If they follow the rules they meet us at neutral territory and we fight there...if not they attack us anyplace anytime anywhere." Evan felt a small chill run down his spine, Mark had often talked about the old days when he was with the Legends and how they had no regards for the rules. He figured that everyone else already knew that much and that's why they all seemed to be sitting on pins and needles.

Mike sat at the top of the stairs, his arms crossed over his chest as he pouted. John smiled when he laid eyes on him, " Pouting now?" Mike glared at him, " Go away." John gave him a soft smile and sat down next to him, " You know I'm just playing around with you right?" Mike nodded his head, " I'm just worried." John cocked an eyebrow, " About what?" Mike sighed, " Everything I mean this is really the end of life as we know it. If we go ahead with this it's going against everything we've ever been taught and I don't know if Ill be able to do it." John laid a hand on Mike's knee, " Dude we've already gone against everything. Where's the Mike I knew? The one who wasn't afraid to break the rules and do what's right" Mike sighed, shoved John's hand off his knee and stood beginning to walk away. Halfway down the hallway he turned to look at a very confused John, " That Mike died years ago John." He turned back around and went into the room where Jack was asleep and shut the door quietly behind him. John stared after him for a few seconds and sighed before making his way down the stairs wondering what could have changed his friend.

When John entered the room downstairs the only thing he could hear was the steady opening and closing of the knife Zack had in his hand. He was sitting on the edge of his seat flicking it open and closed as he appeared to be zoning out. John flopped down next to his lover in a slight huff and turned to him, " What I miss?" he whisper. Cena gave him a sideways glance before speaking, " Nothing much. We've just come to a stand still no one knows what to say and we've got no plan...Plus the Legends have us slightly outnumbered and by slightly I mean a lot." John scrunched his nose up in annoyance, " Well what the fuck! Just because were outnumbered doest mean we cant win! Did any of you pay attention in school?" Randy cocked an eyebrow at him, " What the fuck are you talking about?" John scoffed and rolled his eyes, " Someone has to know about the Battle of Thermopylae." Alex perked up when he heard it, " I know exactly what you mean! All we have to do is apply old battle strategies and were all set." The others looked at Alex as if he had been smoking some form of drug he glared at them, " Don't look at me like that!" Jeff cocked his head to the side, " What have we told you bout that stuff?" Alex huffed, " I didn't even smoke today but that's not the point! We can win!" Randy stared at him sideways, " You do drugs?" Alex shrugged his shoulders, " Once in awhile me and Chris do drugs...BUT THATS NOT THE POINT!" Chris jumped up at Alex's outburst, " I know what he's talking about!" Randy sighed, " Alright lay it on me."

The two men then began to talk about the battle and how King leonidas led his men to victory. Randy shook his head as he looked up from the rough sketch they had Jeff do for them, " Are you guys sure this is gonna work?" Alex nodded his head, " Positive." Randy looked around at everyone and sighed, " Alright then." He took them all down to the store house underneath the floor of the basement and started passing them weapons. " Dad made this place up after he became in charge. My grandfather would have never built something like this." He handed out different types of guns to everyone but paused at John who was looking at him strangely. " I don't do guns Randy…give me something else." Randy cocked an eyebrow but didn't question him and searched around until he found something and gave a small cry of triumph. He handed the two medium sized knives over to John, " These were my grandmother's….she was one crazy old lady." John took the knives and smiled, " These will do." Chris looked around the room and noticed that Mike was still missing, " What about Mike?" Randy shrugged his shoulders, " I don't worry about him he's got plenty of his own things…now we just gotta move Jack somewhere safe."

Vince drummed his fingers off his desk softly as he waited for his men to get ready, it was going down tonight and there was no stopping it. He could care less if those punks were ready for this or not they had broken the rules and now they had to pay. His door came flying open and he was about to give the man a piece of his mind but they cut him off, " Sir we've learned that they'll be moving one of their own to a safe house not to far from the docks….should we go and intercept them?" Vince thought about it for a few moments…one of their own was injured if they struck there they would be weakened by the loss of a loved one. He began to laugh loudly and darkly not caring that the man was still in the room, " Intercept them and kill both of them." The man nodded his head and turned to leave but Vince's voice stopped him, " And Dusty after that we're gonna make sure that they know it was us."

Jack was loaded into the car as John was given specific directions on where to take him. Mike stood by the window and looked in at his lover, " You know this is for your own good right?" Jack just nodded his head and refused to look at Mike. " You know you could at least look at me." Jack shook his head again and Mike sighed, " I know you're mad at me but I cant afford to lose you now Jack….after all we've been through you're the only one that matters to me anymore. These people are just that…people. Sure I know them and sure some of them are like family but the only person I've ever cared about is you." Jack still didn't look at Mike or respond to him and John's door shut signaling to Mike that he had to step away from the window and let them go. He let out one last sigh and gave his lover a broken smile, " I love you Jack…and I may never see you again so I just wanna let you know that no matter what happens that I love you with all my heart." Mike stepped away from the window and watched as the car disappeared down the street, well aware of the fact that everyone was staring at him. He let out a shaky breath and willed his tears away, a scowl replacing the broken smile and turned to his friends, "Alright lets do this shit."

John drove along the road, the sun now setting as they neared the place. Jack hadn't spoken a single word since they brought him downstairs before he was to be moved. John understood that he wanted to help and that he wanted to be there but Drew had said he couldn't be. The wound was still to fresh especially after what happened the last time. John sighed and opened his mouth to speak to Jack when a bright blinding light suddenly obscured his vision. He closed his eyes and slammed on the breaks, a crunching of metal could be heard along with the squealing of tires. Jack jolted forward and almost bashed his face off the seat in front of him, " John! What the fuck?" John groaned and lifted his head, " I didn't do it on purpose. There was another car." He squinted his eyes and they immediately widened, " Jack lay down and hide yourself beneath the seat! Right now! It's the Legends!" Jack nodded his head and crawled onto the ground, he let out a soft hiss of pain and managed to get himself under the seat. John flinched when his door was violently ripped open and he was dragged out the car.

Jack laid on his stomach under the seat as he listened to what was going on outside. He could hear them all laughing and he could hear the sickening sound of whatever they were using to beat John with colliding with his skin. He scrunched his eyes closed and tried to block out the noises but he couldn't. " Wheres the other one?" one of the men yelled. It was silent for a few moments before the sound of a fist colliding with John's face filled the air. "I asked you a question scum!" Jack squeezed his eyes closed tight and prayed that John wouldn't reveal where he was. " He's dead." John coughed. They men around laughed and Jack's stomach gave a sickening lurch. " Well if he's dead then there's no protest in us torching the car." Jack's eyes flew open at the statement and his breath quickened, he had to get out of here there was no way he was going to get out of this car alive either way. The men laughed again and he heard the obvious ring leader command a few of them to start on the car. " As for this one…beat him to death. Thatll send them a message alright." Jack closed his eyes again as he heard them beating on him. He could smell the gasoline and hoped that they would abandon the area soon so he could slip away.

He heard them all laughing and he could smell the smoke, but he laid in wait for the cars to leave and when they did he dragged himself out of the car. He shook his head as he toppled out and onto the hard pavement and wince as his stitches gave a hard tug. He managed to get himself to his feet and searched around for the fire and winced when he saw that they had left a trail of gasoline that was slowly winding its way to the car. He limped over to the other side and found John's body laying on the ground. He stepped towards it and was cut off by the man's voice, " Just go. Get out of here before that car blows." Jack shook his head, leaned down and grabbed Morrion under his arms and dragged him backwards hoping to get as far away from the car as he could. He winced in pain but kept dragging the man realizing how close to the car the flames were getting, once they reached the car there was no stopping the explosion and he was sure of that. He dragged John as fast as he could and just as the sparks of the fire touched the car, the pair collasped on the sidewalk. He winced and covered Morrison as the car exploded, flames and bit of metal going everywhere. He closed his eyes tight and finally let himself subcome to the darkness.

"Why isn't he back yet?" Evan whispered into Randy's ear. The older man simply shrugged his shoulders and cast a glance over at Mike who seemed to be ignoring the fact that Morriosn had yet to return with news that Jack was safely stowed. All of a sudden screeching tires could be heard and a rain of bullets began upon the house. They dived onto the floor, covering their heads with their hands and laid there until the bullets stopped. " Come out come out where ever you are." called a voice. Randy growled and looked around to make sure everyone was okay before getting up and going to the door. He threw it open and glared at the men it revealed on the otherside. "Ah shucks youre still alive." said Vince. Randy rolled his eyes and glared at the older man, " What the fuck do you mean by coming here?" Vince laughed heartily and the many men that surrounded him laughed as well, by now the rest of them had gathered around behind Randy and were watching. "Didn't you wanna know what happened to your little friends?" Vince spoke. Randy narrowed his eyes, " What do you mean?" Vince laughed again, " The pretty one and the tall blonde." Mike lurched forward at this and Alex caught his wrist to keep him from going after the man. Randy crossed his arms over his chest and one of Vince's men laughed. " You wanna know what we did to them? We blew that car to shit after we beat the hell out of the pretty one." Mike lurched again and Chris grabbed his other wrist and whispered in his ear, " Don't! Theyre doing it to get a rise out of one of us." Mike looked over at him but nodded his head. "Don't believe us?" asked Vince. He turned and pointed to the smoke billowing from a few blocks away and Randy's stomach gave a painful lurch.

Vince's men began to laugh and one of them spoke, " I'll bet that large blonde is in tiny pieces now." Mike broke free from Alex and Chris's hold and whipped the gun out his pocket, pulling the trigger before anybody could think. The man dropped to the ground clutching at his throat as blood poured from it and within seconds he was dead. Vince's men whipped out their guns and pointed them at the Randy and his men, who had also pulled out their wepons. Vince laughed as he looked down at the man lying on the ground bleeding all over the road, " So the rumors about Mizanin are true." Vince turned to Mike now and spoke, " You're not like them. I know youre not. Ive heard the stories." Mike winced as a hint of his past came up, " I'm not like that anymore...I'm not him anymore." Vince laughed and motioned for his men to lower their weapons and get back into the cars. He turned to Mike one last time and spoke, " You can't run from your past it'll catch up with you." He chuckled to himself and turned to Randy, " 6 o clock, where the warehouse used to be, its neutral territroy. We expect to see you all there." With that he got in his car and drove off.

Randy turned to Mike who was just now lowering his gun and straightening his suit jacket, " Well lets get going. The warehouse is on the otherside of town. I assume thats where theyre headed." Randy cocked an eyebrow but nodded his head and watched as Mike cracked his neck. A look had settled about his face and Randy knew _that_ Mike was back. He sighed as he followed everyone else into the few cars they had and sighed as they pulled out and began the long drive ahead of them.

* * *

**Soooo?**

**Me: Well?**

**Mike:I'm crazy! Great Why am I always the messed up one?**

**Me: Because I said so?**

**Mike: Well you suck.**

**Me: You mad bro?**

**John: AND I WAS LIKE BABY BABY BABY OH!**

**Adam: LIKE BABY BABY BABY NO!**

**Me: I WAS LIKE BABY BABY BABY OH!**

**Justin: THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE MINE!**

**...I have been listening to that song non-stop all day and I dont even like Justin Bieber...or that song**

**...P.S. I just realized that Ted & Cody have vanished...I don't even remember what happened to them shows you how much I pay attention to my own story**


	24. Fin

**LAST CHAPTER! YAY!...Or nay in some cases :p**

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that's ever read, reviewed, story alerted and favorited this thing. I never thought the lame idea I ahd would ever get this far :)**

**I want to especially thank WWE-Lovergirl for always being amazing and many other nice words. She's been there since the start of this thing and was always there to offer advice and make me feel better about how shitty I thought this story was. So a BIG thanks goes out to her, and Ive decided that this last chapter is dedicated to her. Who was always there :)**

**ENJOY PEEPS!**

**I OWN NOTHING! But I think by now we all know this...also I have no knowledge of anything that's written and such I just make this shit up as I go along. Also I can't spell to save my life and I went through and hour of editing for this last chapter so if there's any mistakes I just don't give a fuck. Oh yeah and people die in this chapter and there's foul mouthedness :)**

* * *

Mike tapped his fingers gently off the gun that rested in his lap, no one had said anything to him since they had left the house he hadn't expected them to. He grunted as he was thrown into the door, barely stopping his head from smashing against the glass. " God dammit Adam! Must you drive like a crack fucker?" Adam cocked an eyebrow as he stared at Mike in the mirror, "It's not nice to call people names my dear Micheal." Mike rolled his eyes, " You're a fucking mobster what do you care about nice?"Adam shrugged his shoulders and took another turn on two wheels, getting a groan from Drew in the back seat. Christian sat up front with him completely unaffected by his driving as was Rey in the back. The only ones making a protest were Mike, who was giving him a death stare in the mirror, and Drew whom he was pretty sure was now praying in the back seat. He looked in his mirrors to make sure that Alex was still following closely behind and chuckled as the boy took the turn on two wheels as well, he had spunk Adam would admit that.

As the car screeched around the corner on two wheels and narrowly missed a garabge can Chris let out a yelp out fear. " Dammit Alex stop driving like an idiot!" Alex laughed as he slammed his foot down on the gas and turned his attention to the back seat. Jeff was clucthing onto the door handle screaming various swears at him and Justin looked surprisingly content. He let his eyes wander back to the road and slammed hard on the breaks when he noticed that Adam had stopped, he turned the wheel harshly to the left and then the right effectively spinning the car, causing all three men inside it to scream. When the back end of the car was near the back end of Adam's already stopped car he slammed on the breaks and slowly let the car come to a halt effectively putting the back end of it parallel to Adam's front end. Alex chuckeled to himself and let his eyes wander to the backseat noticing that Jeff was leaning out the window retching and Justin looked to be on the edge of a nervous break down. " You're one crazy mother fucker." Chris said shaking his head.

Randy watched carefully from his car, looking for any signs of the Legends. He briefly took his eyes off the road ahead of them when Jay tapped him on the shoulder and pointed out the window. Coming down the road was a line of cars and Randy knew this was it. He laid his fist on the horn signalling to Alex and Adam that the Legends were here. When the line of cars came to a stop, the men began to flood out and Randy opened the door to his own car and his men took that as a signal to open their doors and exit the cars as well. " You can still back down now Orton." Vince said as he came to the front of the group, Randy rolled his eyes, " Suck my dick." Vince laughed, " You know in my day saying things like that got your tongue cut out." Randy laughed, " Well if you get the chance come at me mother fucker and try and cut it out." Vince growled, " Oh trust me...I will." Vince jerked his head to the side signalling to his men that they were to go on the old warehouse grounds and Randy watched them before nodding to his men. Randy and Vinced followed shortly after before the older of the two spoke, " Here's how it goes Orton. I pcik my best and you pick yours. They fight but as soon as they first blood is drawn it all goes down." Randy rolled his eyes, " I'm aware of how these things work Vince." Vince turned to his men and smiled, " I select Mark to go first." Evan tensed at hearing the name and watched as his former mentor came forward. Randy scanned his eyes over his men and noticed how quickly Justin had gone on end at seeing Mark. " You want him?" Randy questioned. Justin nodded his head, " That poes(1) killed Heath." Randy nodded his head, " We choose Angel."

Justin stepped forward and watched as Mark removed his hat and coat and stared down at the smaller man. " Please you expect me to fight such a shrimp?" Justin scoffed, " Suck my dick." Mark laughed, " This one's got a mouth on him dont he?" Justin glared at him, " You killed Heath you worthless piece of shit!" Mark laughed and grabbed Justin's chin, " Oh yes I remember you. The red head jumped in front of the bullet I had intened for your pretty little head." Mark leaned in close and licked a strip up Justin's face and that's when the smaller man snapped. He drove his elbow up into Mark's face effectively breaking his nose, which immediately began to spew blood. Vince held up his hand and signalled his men to wait as Justin stood there fuming, " No one gets to touch me but Heath you sick fucking bastard!" Mark began to laugh and wiped away the blood that was pouring down his face, " For that you little shit you're gonna pay." Mark lunged forward and attempted to grab Justin by the hair but the younger man dodged him and aimed a kick at his back. The sick sound filled the otherwise quiet place and the others began to watch as they duked it out trading blows, seeming to be equally matched. Justin was gaining the upper hand when Mark gave him a sharp shove sending them smaller man crashing to the ground, Justin yelped out in pain. Mark let out a long low laugh and removed a knife from his pocket, " Well well well now who's the worthless piece of shit?" Justin glared up at him and spit at his feet, " You are." Mark growled and drove his foot into Justin's face, effectively busting his lip open, once again Vince signalled to his men for them to wait as Mark stalked over to Justin. He bent down and grabbed Justin by his shirt, " You know I was gonna go easy on you...take you as my own...but now I'm not so sure I want you." Mark took the knife and slowly dragged it down Justin's cheek, but the man didn't wince he didnt he look away from Mark's face. He just stared back in his eyes and when Mark was satisfied with the cut he threw his head back and laughed. Justin took the opportunity to bring his leg up and kick the knife out of Mark's hand, it flew up in the air causing the sun to glint off it sharply and all eyes were on it as it landed it Justin's hand. Mark was no longer laughing but stared at the smaller man, " Give it back before you hurt yourself kid." Justin shook his head, " You think that just because I'm young and from a different country I'm ignorant. Well I'm not! I'm sick of being pushed around by people just because I'm different. You aren't any better then me just because you have a few years under your belt. You don't know what I've seen!...What I've done." Justin pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing that scarred into his skin was a blocky capital N. Everyone knew that the Nexus received that N when they had killed a certain amount of people or had killed someone in a particular way that was unmentioned and unknown by those that weren't in the Nexus " You killed my family...my friends...my lover...and now it'stime for you to pay." Mark growled and charged the younger man and gave a grunt of surprise when the knife was thrust into him. Everyone just stared as Mark fell to his knees and gave a laugh of surprise, Justin leaned down and removed the knife from the man's stomach before he walked behind him and made him face Vince. "Take one last good look at them. You chose all that over this." he said wrenching his head so that he now faced Evan and the few of his men that had joined them. " You tore apart a family over some age old fued. You aren't strong enough to lead people." Justin placed the knife against his throat and pulled it sharply and qucikly, " You're weak." he whispered as the man dropped to the ground.

Everyone stared on for a few moments before Vince nodded to his men and they drew their weapons, one of them aimed for Justin's back and a shot rang out in the otherwise quiet area. Justin whipped around to find the man clutching at his chest as blood began to cover the shirt he was wearing. Justin turned back to where Randy and them were standing and gave a small gasp of surprise at seeing Jeff holding his gun ion the air. " That's that very fair." he drawled, " Trying to shoot someone when their back is turned." Vince let out a low growl and that's when all hell broke loose. There were bullets flying everywhere and Vince's men were dropping as they shot, none of them being fast enough. When the rain of bullets finally stopped few of Vince's men were left standing much to the older man's surprise. He had clearly seen several of Randy's men shot. Vince's men growled and dropped their guns...they were out of bullets. " How did you do that? I saw you get shot!" Vince barked. Randy let out a laugh and jerked his head towards Alex and Chris. " Well you see." Alex began, " It was only a matter of out smarting your opponent." Chris laughed now, " People act like we're dumb when we really arent. " Vince growled, " That explains nothing." Alex let out a long low laugh and opened his mouth to speak, but jolted in surprise when Vince shot him. He began to load off all the bullets his gun carried shooting at as many of them as he could. He let out a scream of frustration as they all remained standing and unbloodied. Alex let out a snorty giggle and started to unbutton his shirt and the rest of them followed suit, underneath their shirts was a layer of metal, some appeared to be serving trays others appeard to be random scraps of metal." You see. It's like armor." stated Chris with a smile. "And as we all know...or should know is that this metal slows down the bullet and causes it to embed itself not in the person's skin but in the metal itself." **(A/N:Hey if Batman can do it so can** **they)**. Vince growled and nodded towards his men to attack. Randy let out a snort and nodded his head, " You guys know what to do."

Jeff chuckled as he and the man traded blows, if growing up with an older brother taught him anything it was how to fight. Jeff was fast and skilled but it had taken him years to get there. But this time was different he had a reason to be fighting the way he was, these people had taken away the only person who ever mattered to him. He grunted as the man's fist connected with his stomach, dropping him to his knees. The man chuckled at him, " Didn't think you'd be that easy to beat Hardy. You put your brother to shame...did he teach you nothing?" Jeff laughed and spat at the man's feet, " Matt taught me everything. He was better then you...that's why you got scared and dumped him off for some other kid. The student was surpassing the teacher and you knew it...didn't you Gangrel?" The man laughed and grabbed Jeff's chin, " You think you're cute dont you Hardy?" Jeff laughed and slapped the man's hand away before grabbing his arm and wrenching it behind his back until he heard a sickening snap and the man crumbled to the ground clutching his arm and screaming in pain. " Nope", Jeff said with a smile, " I'm damn sexy." The man glared up at him and grabbed his ankle with his other hand, " Not so fast Hardy." Jeff laughed, " You're right...I'm not finished with you." With that Jeff wrenched his ankle free and drove his foot repeatedly into the man's face until he was sure the man would never get up again. " That's for Matt you asshole."

Chris ducked under the fist that was swung his way and sweeped his leg underneath the man, hitting his ankles and causing him to fall to the ground. He turned his attention towards Alex who looked as if he needed help but the man Chris had just knocked down the man began swinging his fists wildly at him and be blocked them and began taking calculated steps backwards, knowing they would bring him to Alex. They bumped into each other and laughed, "Nice of you to show up Chris." Alex spoke as he blocked another punch. Chris laughed and dodged a fist, " Less talk more fight." They hooked their arms together and Alex leaned forward propelling Chris upwards so that his knee collided with the chin of the man he was fighting and then his foot connected with the side of the head of the man Alex had been fighting. Both men dropped to the ground and Chris flipped himself fully over Alex's back and his feet landed softly on the ground. They smiled at each other and Chris extended his hand Alex smiled and grabbed just below Chris wrist and pulled him into a kiss.

Zack ran hoping that the much larger man would not follow but to his surprise and displeasure he did. Zack let out a yelp of surprise when two hands on his back shoved him forward. He crashed to the ground hard and gave a wince of pain as he pulled a few pieces of stray glass out of his hand, why did the big people always have to pick on him? He looked up and was met with a boot to the face and grunted as he felt his nose crack under the force of the larger man's boot. He could hear him laughing above him and winced when his hair was gripped tightly, " Shame to cut up such a pretty looking thing." Zack's eyes immediately shot open and he quickly reached into his pocket and flipped open the knife he had. Without a second thought he drove the knife into the man's calf and twisted it. The man screamed out in pain and dropped the knife he was holding in his hand and Zack took the opportunity to drive the dropped knife into the man's throat. The man struggled for a few seconds before his body collasped forward and landed on Zack. The younger man struggled underneath the body for a few seconds before he managed to free himself. He bent down and grabbed the knife from the mans calf and wiped it on his pants before looking him over, " Don't ever underestimate me."

Jay may have been a big dude but damn, he couldn't fight this many people at once. It was like dodge one fist while another comes flying at you kinda thing. He grunted as his fist connected with the one man and then he spun around to hit the other, it was like a never ending cycle of dodging and hitting. In the back of his mind he was thinking of his lover and what had happened to him. He was pissed and worried but he didnt want that to jepordize what he was doing. He grunted as he was flung into a wall by both of the guys he was fighting and watched as they came running at him. He stepped forward at the same moment they came at him and stuck out both of his arms catching them both in the neck with his large arms. They fell to the ground and seemed to be knocked out and John gave a satisfied smiled before he let hs eyes drift over to where he spotted Evan. The smaller man was being kicked in the face and Jay jumped to help him but was stopped when one of the men he had just been fighting got back up.

Kofi jumped up and sent his foot flying into the man's face. The only positive thing he could see about being able to jump up was avoiding his opponents. Another came running at him and he jumped up in the air and cleared the person and landed back down on the ground. " Well arent you a jumpy fucker." the man spoke. Kofi laughed, " Only when necessary." The man laughed and cracked his knuckles, " Lets do this fairly. You dont jump and I wont shoot." Kofi laughed and took his fighting stance, " Youre on." The man came at him swinging his fists and Kofi was able to dodge them and give back blows of his own, they were evenly matched. Something out the corner of Kofi's eye caught his attention and he turned to see Zack go sailing to the ground, " Shit." he mumbled. The man took notice of this, " Oh is that your boy? You know Ive heard rumors about people like you." Kofi narrowed his eyes, " What do you mean?" The man laughed, " People like you, who let "love" get in the way of business." Kofi scoffed and rolled his eyes, " It's not getting in the way." The man shook his head, " I bet you want to go and help him right now dont you?" Kofi shook his head, being able to see everything that was happening to Zack out of the corner of his eye. " He can handle himself. People underestimate him because hes young but hes smart." The man laughed again, " Smart? These young kids know nothing about what we do." Kofi laughed, " Youre washed up." The man drew his gun but never had the chance to pull the trigger as a knife plunged into his back. He dropped to the ground and the gun hit the hard pavement with a clatter and Kofi looked up and smiled at Zack. " Thanks for that." Zack smiled and winked, " Anytime."

Mike didn't care anymore, what was there to live for? Jack was gone he had nothing now. He went around slashing this man and that man not paying attention to the faces of his enemies, it didnt matter anymore. He had been trained from a young age to be like this, he was a cold-blooded assassian and there was nothing that was going to change that. He remembered being abused when he was little so that he would "toughen up" as his father had put it. The only thing Mike had going for him when he was little was his mother. She had loved him like no one else had and she had taken care of all his injuries that he received at the hand of his father. A man came at Mike now and interrupted his thoughts and he didnt even blink as he plunged the knife into the mans throat and then quickly removed it. This is what his father had wanted, he remembers hearing his parents fighting at night, apparently Mike was to "soft skinned" for his father's liking. A few days later his mother was killed and Mike had lost all hope he had. That returned when he met John but was quickly ripped from him when Bob threatened to kill John if Mike didn't end things and so he was forced to break the heart of his first love. A few weeks later Jack had walked into his life and Mike had never looked back, but now he was gone and Mike had no regrets. He stopped when he noticed Vince staring at him, " Youre just like your father." Mike shook his head, " Im nothing like him! Id never kill the ones I love!" Vince laughed, " Come and join me Mike. You know its what you were trianed for. Youre father was one of my best men back in the day...that was until you killed him." Mike shook his head and clapped his hands over his ears, " I wont listen!" Vince laughed and started to walk away from him, " Youll realize what side you reallly stand on when this is all over."

Adam swung his fist and let it collide with the man's face smiling when he felt the nose breaking under the pressure. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and smiled at his lover who was ducking under a man's fist and coming back with his own moves. Another man approached Adam and he smiled at him, " Hello Caylen." The boy scoffed at him, " Dont talk to me like you know me!" Adam laughed, " But dont I? Im pretty sure me and Tian know you and your brother very very well." The man growled at him, " You leave him outta this." Adam laughed, " Still bitter? Not my fault he doesnt know how to keep his mouth shut." Caylen lunged for Adam, who merely side stepped him, " Ah ah ah now you know letting your temper flare up will mess shit up." Caylen growled and lunged again and once more Adam side stepped him, " Now I think this would be much more interesting if we dooked it out brother vs. brother. Dont you?" As if on cue Christian appeared at Adam's side and Trent appeared at Caylen's, the four men smiled at each other before Christian spoke, " So we meet again do we?" The four of them laughed before sharing a smile that they all knew equally, it was go time.

Drew wasnt a fighter, that he would admit. But when he needed to fight he sure as hell did, he was a big person and there was no denying that he knew how to move. He dodged a fist that came at him and angled his punch just right so that it would break the man's nose. He knew what he was doing being educated in human body helped when it came to things like this and gave him an advantage over everyone. He spotted Rey and noticed that he was in need of help, but there was a rather dangerous man approaching him...he decided to run. The man chased him and Drew looked to the ground for anything that would help him at all and gave a small cry of triumph when he spotted a stray knife. He dove onto th ground, making it seem as if he had fallen and laid there for a few seconds until he heard the panting of the man, who upon seeing Drew on the ground laughed. " Looks like I win this little game of cat and mouse." the man laughed. Drew scoffed and got up, making sure to hide the knife behind his back, " I dont think you quite win." The man cocked an eyebrow at him, " Now why do you say that?" Drew laughed, " Well..." and at that moment he threw the knife that he had hidden behind his back. It went sailing throught the air before it connected with the man's chest and dropped him like a sack of potatoes. Drew stared at him for a few seconds before he took a few steps forward and removed the knife from the man's body. He gave a small chuckle and then looked up and spotted Rey and ran over to help him.

Evan grunted when Bob's foot connected with his face, he knew from the sudden warmness rushing down his face that his nose was most likely broken. He spit the blood out and turned to Bob only to be hit again sending him to the ground. Bob bent down and grabbed a fistful of Evan's hair, " I should have just killed you when I had the chance to. If I knew that you were going to be this much trouble I would have had Mark do away with you a long time ago. I told him he shoiuld have killed you when he bumped off your parents but he went all soft on me and wanted to keep you. I told him you'd be a problem later on but he never believed me." Evan struggled under Bob's hold and winced when his hair was pulled sharply, sending his head snapping back. " I know you know there's no way your going to get away from me right now...it's not possible boy. I outweigh you, Im stronger then you and I know alot more then you do." Evan struggled again and wished he could call out to someone for help but they were all busy dealing with their own problems. He winced again when he felt a cold blade pressed to his neck as Bob laughed, " Now the only thing to decide is how to kill you. Mark isn't here to save you now. He's dead! And there's nothing that's going to stop me from killing you now."

Randy doged the man and swung his fist at him, smiling when it collided with his intended target. This was easy all these old men were child's play for him, he was the son of one of the most powerful mob bosses in the city and he had learned from a young age how to fight. As the man came at him again he crouched and swung his leg letting it collide with the man's ankles, effectively sending him to the ground. Randy grabbed the larger man's arm and wrenched it beind his back and sat on top of him. He used the few moments he had to look around and see how everyone was doing. His eyes first traveled to Justin who was fighting alongside Jeff, the two men laughing as they combined their interesting fighting techniques to thwart their enemies. Next his eyes found Chris and Alex who were messing with this pair of boys he swore were Trent and Caylen. Zack was backing up Kofi as the black man jumped around and evaded those he was fighting. His eyes drifted to John who was beating on this one guy, while he kept another at bay. His eyes frantically scanned the area as he looked for Evan and they widened in surprise when he saw what was going on. He let go of the now unconscious man's arm and made his way over to where Evan and his father were. " And there nothing that's going to stop me from killing you now." Bob spoke. Randy let out a snort of laughter, " Except for me." Bob's head flew up and he glared at his son, " So you think youre gonna be the hero and save him? Not happening." Randy glared at him, " Drop the knife and I won't have to kill you...don't make me do it Dad." Bob let out a low laugh, " You expect me to do as you say? What makes you think that I'm going to do anything you say?"

The others came up behind Randy, having effectively won their own fights," Well," Chris began. " As you can so tell you're outnumbered." Alex finished. Bob glared up at them, " You think that's gonna stop me from killing him?" Randy narrowed his eyes, " You wouldn't dare." Bob laughed and pressed the knife harder into Evan's neck causing blood to slowly come out from the small cut that he was making, " Don't test me Randy...You know what I'm capable of." Randy took a step forward and that's when Bob pulled the knife across Evan's neck before he jumped up and ran off. Randy tore off after him followed by Mike, Kofi, Adam and Christian. Drew dropped to his knees next to Evan and rolled him over and let out a long sigh of relief. " Someone get me something to clean him up with, he'll be fine it didn't cut him deep." Evan laid there staring up at the people surrounding him. He couldn't talk all he could do was blink and look around, he reached his hand out and gripped at Drew's shirt and the man smiled down at him. " It'll be alright I promise. I'm gonna fix you up good okay?" Evan just blinked up at him and tightened his grip on Drew's shirt. Someone returned with a rag and Drew used it to start mopping up the blood and pulled a small kit out of his pocket getting raised eyebrows from several people. " I always carry things with me in case anyone needs it." He looked down at Evan and whispered, " This is gonna sting a bit but I promise itll be over soon." Drew took the needle and thread and began to thread it through the small gash in Evan's neck before pulling it tightly and knotting it at the end. He pulled Evan off to the side and the others followed, Justin was the first to speak up, " Is he going to be okay?" Drew nodded his head, " The knife didnt cut to deep so all he needed was a few stitches, he wont be able to talk for awhile and itll leave a scar." Justin nodded and looked down at the smaller man and sighed, " So is this all really over?" Drew opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud long laugh, causing them all to turn their heads. Vince stood, gun drawn laughing at them all, " You think this is over?" Jay growled and stepped forward, " It's over Vince just drop it. You lost." Vince laughed again and pointed the gun at Jay's head, " I have enough bullets in here for all of you. I could kill you all now." Jay shook his head, " You wouldn't dare." Vince laughed again and cocked the gun, " Don't test me." Jay shook his head, " You're bluffing." Vince laughed, " Well we shall see won't we?" A gunshot rang out through the air followed by another and Jay stood there expecting to feel the pain of being shot...but nothing came. He opened his eyes and looked at Vince who was now down on his knees, blood pouring from two wound in his chest. He fell to the ground with a thud and John rasied his eyes to see who was behind it and smiled in surprise when he was his lover standing there with Jack.

John lowered the gun that was in his trembling hand as he glared at the body that was laying on the ground, " Don't you ever...ever threaten him in front of me." Jack who had been leaning against the wall stepped forward and pushed down John's arm, who let the gun drop from his hands. Jay shook his head and ran forward scooping John up in his arms and held him tight. So many emotions were flooding over him at that moment but all he could bring himself to do was cry. He held his lover tight in his arms and refused to let go even when John protested. The others stood by and smiled, knowing that Mike would be relieved to see Jack alive. Drew looked down at Evan, who had closed his eyes and checked his pulse to make sure the smaller man was still with them. He sighed in relief when he felt it and looked around noticing that Rey was nowhere to be found. He gently let go of Evan and began to frantically search around but still found no sign of him, " Has anyone seen Rey?" The others began to look around now and Drew's panic grew and grew. He hadn't seen the smaller man since he had left him to fight alone. " I shouldnt have left him alone." Drew said as he dropped to his knees. The tears began to prick at his eyes and he covered his face with his hands and began to sob. The others watched on, not sure what to say to the man as he sobbed into his hands. A hand slowly dropped on his shoulder and Drew shrugged it off, "Leave me alone!" The man chcukled, " Now is that anyway to speak to your lover?" Drew's head snapped up and he was surprised to see the smaller man standing next to him, clutching his side, " He tried to run and I chased him...I got hit by a car nothing big." Drew blinked and rubbed at his eyes before throwing his arms around the smaller man and pulling him as close as he could get him.

Randy and the rest walked back on the scene and smiled, glad to find that their friends were alive. Mike rolled his eyes, "Not that this isnt touching and all but can you guys stop with the love shit?" Jack laughed beind him, " Why so bitter sweetheart?" Mike whipped around and stared at his lover, " Youre not real." Jack cocked an eyebrow, " Not real? Where'd you get that stupid idea?" Mike shook his head rapidly, " They said they blew up the car you and Mo were in." Jack laughed, " Yeah they did, but we got to safety." Mike shook his head again and dropped the knives that were in his hands to wipe at his face, " No! Youre not real." Jack laughed and limped over to his lover and grabbed the shorter man's face in his hands, " Mikey Im real I promise." Mike searched his lover's eyes, " Promise?" Jack nodded his head and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss and pulled back in surprise when he realized Mike's face was wet. Tears were pouring down his face as he cried and Jack pulled him into a hug and winced at the harshness of the hug but held his lover tigthtly anyways.

Randy made his way over to where Evan was laying and reached a hand out to softly caress his face. Evan's eyes shot open and he looked up at him. Randy smiled and pulled the younger man into his arms and held him as close as he could. Tears began to drop onto Evan's face and the smaller man raised his hand to caress Randy's face, letting him know he was fine. Randy cried harder and Evan smiled before closing his eyes and letting himself peacefully dift off into sleep. Randy scooped him up after a few minutes and trudged over to the car as he heard the police sirens in the distance. The other piled themselves into the cars as they stared out at the destruction that had been left behind. " Is it over now?" Justin asked. Jeff threw an arm around the man's shoulders and looked around, " Yup."

**-two years later-**

Since that night everything had changed. There was no longer any mob problems bothering the city and the few men of Vince's that hadnt been lost had never shown their faces again. Brett's men had returned to him after they had rescued him from Vince's hideaway and since then they had recruited several new people. Randy had started his own and all had remained with him except for Alex, Chris, Jeff and Justin who had gone to Brett. They had burned down the two apartments of Legacy and the Phenoms along with Vince's place. They got themselves a small house just inside the city and kept up with what they had been doing before the whole fued went down. Currently Evan was sitting on the back steps as he watched Chris and Alex try to teach the others to wrestle stating that "They would need it...eventually." Evan laughed at his friends and thought back to that night and wonder what would have happened if any of them had been lost. His fingers went up to his neck and danced across the slightly pink scar and he sighed. Randy sat down next to him and pulled the smaller man into his lap. " Hey Randy?" Evan asked Randy grunted in response as he placed a kiss to the back of Evan's neck. " Did you ever think that when this whole thing started we would have all this?" Randy thought about it for a few moments before replying, " You mean all of us getting along? No more fighting? No more wars? Just love and friendship?" Evan nodded his head and Randy placed another kiss to the younger's man's neck, " Always." Evan smiled, satisfied with the answer and continued to watch his friends, glad that he came into such a loving family out of something so tragic. He sighed and leaned back into Randy's embrace, ever since they had gotten rid of Vince there had been to problems...everything was fine...all was well.

* * *

**Soooooo?**

**(1)=pussy...I think **

**Harry Potter, Batman and POTC references ftw**

**Evan: I got sliced?**

**Me: Yea.**

**Randy: I don't cry!**

**Me: Well now you do.**

**Drew: What have I said about MIDGETS!**

**Rey: Im not a fucking midget!**

**Me: Sorry?**

**Adam: I love the way I drive**

**Alex: You? I drive like a BAMF!**

**Tian: Greatttt!**

**Chris: I'm never riding with you again!**

**Justin: Is it really over?**

**Me: Yup**

**Mike: Damn Im fucked up**

**Jack: Yea you are**

**... Speaking of fucked up I realized how...odd me and the muses are and I apologize to anyone that actually took the time to read of our shenanigans :)**


End file.
